<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tweek Tweak is done by SouthDrarry, VibratingBlondeChild</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898318">Tweek Tweak is done</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthDrarry/pseuds/SouthDrarry'>SouthDrarry</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibratingBlondeChild/pseuds/VibratingBlondeChild'>VibratingBlondeChild</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Addiction, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Back ground butters/Kenny, Background Relationships, Butters parents are assholes, Drug Use, Eric Cartman Being An Asshole, Eric Cartman Being Eric Cartman, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Oblivious, Recreational Drug Use, Revenge, Scheming, Secret Relationship, Therapy, Tweek’s parents are assholes, Yaoi never happened, bad boy, bad boy Tweek, gay conversion therapy, just butters parents, kenny is flirtatious, not like crazy so don’t worry, tweek is done</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:15:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>52,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthDrarry/pseuds/SouthDrarry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibratingBlondeChild/pseuds/VibratingBlondeChild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the shocking revelation that his parents had been drugging him all his life AND trying to pin the blame on him when they’re caught, Tweek is DONE. </p><p>Craig is strangely preoccupied by the blonde, first by the news of him leaving, then by his return as a ‘Bad Boy’. </p><p>A.K.A Tweek learns to not give a fuck and Craig likes it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>march 2021 - sp creek server does bad boi rule breaker</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibratingBlondeChild/gifts">VibratingBlondeChild</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is for @VibratingBlondeChild, their work and person is so inspiring to me that I hope to gift them something as nice as they are. I don’t think I have been too successful on that account but I’m going to write it anyway. </p><p> </p><p>Edit: VibratingBlondeChild has gifted me some amazing art that was inspiration for the scene in chapter 26 so check it out. &lt;3 &lt;3</p><p>Tweek may be a little OOC due to the fact that he’s learned to not give a damn due to his parents’ treatment of him and his recovery from meth addiction.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tweek watched numbly from the car window as he and his parents were dragged away, the blue lights flashing tauntingly as his whole world crashed down around him. <em>Fuck them</em>. He so desperately wished he could believe that thought. He wished that he could hate them, wished that he could feel <em>nothing </em>as his parental <em>abusers </em>were led away in handcuffs. They’d caused him nothing but pain, anxiety and oh <em>a fucking meth addiction apparently </em>for the 15 or so years he’d been alive, using him as a test subject for their illegal concoctions.</p><p> </p><p>What was worse, <em>as if it could get any worse, </em>they’d tried to pin the blame on him! Highlighting the fact that he was the one that did most of the work in their store, <em>at their request! </em>So it was obviously him that had been mixing small, barely traceable amounts of meth into their coffee without their knowledge. Anyone with a functioning brain cell could tell that that statement was a complete lie. It was ridiculous to anyone that understood Tweek and his manufactured anxiety. The guy wasn’t able to cope with anything that had any <em>pressure, </em>most likely due to his asshole parents fucking with his mind for so long.</p><p> </p><p>Which probably explained why Officer Barbrady and the rest of the shithole South Park town police had brought Tweek Tweak in for questioning along with his parents on suspicion of being complicit in the distribution of drugs. They really had to be idiots to not see that his parents were trying to throw him under the bus and that he wouldn’t have been knowingly drugging himself from the age of 8.</p><p> </p><p>Fortunately they had brought in outside help, apparently it was quite the big coup for the DEA, his parents had gone undetected for years, and some of the agents had looked gobsmacked to see the shivering blonde figure of Tweek in an Interrogation Room from their side of the two way mirror.</p><p> </p><p>Tweek could hear yelling from outside the dank room in which he was sat. A deep male voice was angry berating the South Park Police Department.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you criminally fucking stupid?!” The boomed demand echoed in the corridor, shaking the walls.</p><p> </p><p>“I..er.. what?” Tweek could hear the stuttered fumbling of presumably one of South Park’s finest.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t answer that.” The authoritative male cut him off, “I know you are. It’s obvious since you attempted to arrest the kid in there on suspicion of distributing drugs!”</p><p> </p><p>“Now see here!” The indignant voice of the Chief of Staff could be heard protesting. “We had good evidence that the boy was involved.”</p><p> </p><p>“The say-so of the parents?” The man scoffed in disbelief. “I don’t know about you, but I tend not to trust the <em>criminals </em>attempting to pin the blame on their own kids. Disgusting.”</p><p> </p><p>There was an awkward silence, and Tweek felt a little relief that he had at least <em>someone </em>on his side. Although that was pretty much marred by the deep betrayal he was currently feeling from his own parents.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr and Mrs Tweak are pretty well respected in the community. We had to take their account in to consideration.” Came the now feeble final excuse from the chief.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow.. you really are criminally stupid. If you read the reports that our department had sent before you arrested them you would have seen that this had been going on for 10 years. And unless that child in there has been dealing since he was five, then I’m pretty sure it wasn’t him.”</p><p> </p><p>Again there was a pregnant pause before a mumbled. “So… uh.. what do you want us to do?”</p><p> </p><p>A heavy sigh. “God you want me to tell you how to do your job? How about starting with getting the minor in there uncuffed and call CPS?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” The voice came before the metallic door opened with a juddering thud.</p><p> </p><p>Tweek pretended that he hadn’t been completely eavesdropping on the whole exchange and watched with trepidation as the Chief of police and the unknown agent came in to the small room.</p><p> </p><p>“Tweek.. Tweak? Is it?” The gruff outsider asked, his voice raising with a bewildered inflection at his name.</p><p>Tweek nodded, still unsure how to respond. He was feeling pretty shitty really, his head had begun to get fuzzy and his hands had little tremors.</p><p> </p><p>“Now son… I know it’s been a rough night for you and I can only imagine how you’re feeling right now. But let me assure you I’ll be doing everything in my power to make it right.” The agent gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder, Tweek tried and failed to keep his involuntary outburst to himself at the unexpected touch.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry for the way you’ve been treated Tweek.” The red haired chief of staff said, the blonde read that his name was Harrison Yates from his badge.</p><p> </p><p>Realising that they were waiting on a response from him, Tweek moved his parched lips into forming words. “Okay.”</p><p>The gentlemen carried on talking, details such as foster care, social workers and trial dates all muffled by the whirring in his ears, he was trying to concentrate on their faces but they were zipping out of focus, circles swimming in front of his eyes. Is this what death felt like? He was sure he was dying, his heart was racing an 100miles an hour and he couldn’t breathe.</p><p> </p><p>“Tweek? Tweek? Are you alright?” The sound of concerned voices felt like a hazy dream as his vision tunnelled. Church bells pelted in his ears, their tunes a merry cacophony as they bombarded his brain.</p><p> </p><p>That was the last conscious thought that Tweek had before the sweet abyss took him. He was slumped on the floor, unaware of the panicked cries for medical help that rang around him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Of course in a town as small as South Park, Craig had heard about what had happened to Tweek Tweak, the <em>unique</em> kid that had frequent outbursts in class and a decent dose of the shakes. The news was buzzing in the cafeteria as he sat down to lunch with the usual guys, words of <em>meth </em>and in the <em>coffee </em>were banded about in hushed tones.</p><p> </p><p>To be honest, Craig really didn’t give too much of a fuck about the gossip. He had always made it his mission to not get involved in things after the fucking shenanigans Stan and those guys had pulled, so he kept out of it. He felt bad for the blonde though, not that he knew him that well. They had only interacted from time to time, as classmates caught up in the wackiness of South Park. And of course there was the instance when those assholes had set them up to fight.</p><p> </p><p>The stoic dark haired was cool with Tweek Tweak but hadn’t really seen him that often since leaving elementary. So that’s why he just nodded noncommittally while Jimmy and Clyde gave the lowdown on what had apparently happened.</p><p> </p><p>“I… I heard that the Tweaks had been forcing Tweek to be their drug mule.. they made him pu..pu.. shove it up his asshole.” Jimmy stuttered with the glee of someone in possession of juicy gossip.</p><p> </p><p>“No really? No wonder he was so on edge all the time.. probably scared it would burst in ass.” Clyde chimed in, happy to be in a conversation where he wasn’t the butt of the joke.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m pretty sure that <em>didn’t </em>happen Jimmy.” Token sighed, his conscience not liking the fact that they were mocking the jittery blonde who was clearly going through a hard time.</p><p> </p><p>“Well why was there meth in his system Token?” Clyde challenged his friend who was promptly interrupted by a venomous Craig.</p><p> </p><p>“The Tweaks had been putting a bit in their coffee <em>idiot.</em> That’s how they got caught.” The dark haired boy shot them a glare before continuing on in his patronisingly nasal tone. “You know the kid used to chug coffee like it was water in the desert. Of course he’d have fricking meth in his system.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s got your panties in a bun.. bun… twist?” Jimmy asked with his eyebrows raised in curiosity at their normally standoffish friend speaking up for someone.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing.” Craig shrugged, trying to make it look airily. He didn’t fancy completing any deep introspection on why he hadn’t enjoyed the guys trash talking the blonde. “Just you guys were chatting shit and I’m trying to eat over here without having to imagine people shoving stuff up their asses.”</p><p> </p><p>“Someone needs to remove the stick from his ass.” Jimmy muttered making Clyde guffaw in hysterics. He’d tried to keep it quiet but Craig apparently overheard as he stood up abruptly from the table flipping off each of his friends, apart from Token who hadn’t really done anything to warrant it.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d say I’ve enjoyed the chat guys, but I’m not a liar. Screw you.” Craig strode away from his plastic chair with a determined gait, dumping his remaining lunch into the nearby trash can with a forceful thud. He couldn’t be sure but he thought maybe he heard Token call his name beseechingly, asking him to come back, but he refused to turn round as he pushed his way through the swing back doors and to the outside quad to cool off.</p><p> </p><p>The unexpected anger that had expressed itself even gave Craig the idea that maybe he should do a little reflection on why he’d become furious about a matter that really he shouldn’t care about. He’d felt bad for Tweek when he’d heard, of course he had, and he could empathise with asshole parents; his mom and dad weren’t that bad but they had the unfortunate habit of having screaming matches late at night when he was trying to sleep. But why had he gone from 0-100 on the guys when they were just being their usual douchey selves?</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it was the whole sticking things up asses thing that touched a nerve? Craig had begun questioning his sexuality lately when he’d started thinking fucking Kenny McCormick was hot and wasn’t bothered about discussing how big Bebe’s tits had gotten. The guys didn’t know, but the whole ass thing hit kind of close to home.</p><p> </p><p>Craig kicked a stray stone that had found its way on the dreary courtyard. The grounds were pretty empty, most students were inside revelling in the hot topic of Tweek Tweak and/or eating their lunch still, and Craig meandered moodily about with no direction in mind.</p><p> </p><p>Back at the table, his friends were all trying to puzzle between them the unexpected outburst from their poker faced friend. The guy was known for his complete lack of expression and his deadpan voice that betrayed no emotion. The only thing Craig was even the slightest bit concerned with was Stripe, so it was bizarre that he was acting this way now.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe he was friends with Tweek?” Token suggested calmly in response to yet another plaintive moan from Clyde.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah.. he never mentioned him mu..mu.. a lot.” Jimmy replied pensively to the group.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm.” Token ruminated. “Yeah you’re right.. I mean there was that time they had the fight in elementary, and then there was the time we had the metrosexual phase. But like.. Tweek never really hung out with us that much, and practically stopped talking to us by the end of middle school.”</p><p> </p><p>Clyde gasped before melodramatically announcing his new theory. “Do you think they were secret best friends? And Craig was planning on replacing me with Tweek all along?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think maybe you’re all idiots and are thinking way too much into the fact that I don’t care about gossip.” Craig’s voice suddenly came from behind them, startling them with its unexpected reappearance.</p><p> </p><p>The dark haired boy had never been good at feeling emotions and so, as a rule, he didn’t. He had become very good at pushing down any inerrant feelings that cost him anything more than cursory analysis. During his walk he’d found a reason for why he was feeling the way he was and so he’d taken it at face value and dealt with it. Then he’d gotten bored and had decided to come back.</p><p> </p><p>“Craig?” Clyde cried out, though it came out like a bit of a whine stretched out syllables ‘Cra..ig.’ The others at the table looked up warily, watching as Clyde blubbered apologies. “We are sorry dude, we weren’t like trying to offend Tweek or anything.. we were just messing about.”</p><p> </p><p>Craig sighed as dramatically as he could when Clyde’s apologies had become too annoying to tolerate, holding his hand up to silence the brown haired boy. “Clyde, it’s fine. Whatever.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you get so upset Craig? We didn’t know you and Tweek were like close friends.” Token cut over Clyde’s gleeful cheering that Craig wasn’t mad at him. The dark skinned boy had a speculative tone and Craig carefully portrayed his body language to display indifference and he looked up at the ceiling as he spoke.  </p><p> </p><p>“We weren’t <em>friends.</em> But like we knew him. Seems a bit shitty to talk crap about someone you grew up with.”</p><p> </p><p>“Seems like Craig is a sof.. soft…bleeding heart after all.” Jimmy joked to the timid chuckles of Clyde and Token.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just not that much of a dick.” Craig shrugged once more, relieved when the bell rang signalling the start of lesson and the end of the conversation turned investigation.</p><p> </p><p>The dark haired thought that this would be the end of all things Tweek related. He presumed that the gossip would die down in the next few days, especially if Stan and his asshole friends pulled one of their brain dead stunts that got the whole town talking. He had assumed that he’d never see the blonde again, that he’d be taken into a foster family and getting the help he needed and live a life far away from the cesspit of South Park. Craig had assumed wrong as he was to find out in a few months from then.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Agony… absolute agony. Tweek could hear the incessant beeping of the machine hooked up next to him, matching the rhythm of the pounding in his skull. Beep.. beep…beepbeepbeepbeepbeep… the tempo increased until it was one raucous noise that made his ears want to bleed.</p><p> </p><p>He tried to escape, escape the deafening noise that was this hellscape. But he found that he couldn’t move his legs. They were stiff, like cotton wool filled them instead of muscle and tissue. They wouldn’t budge, not even an inch, no matter how hard he willed them to.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the panic began to rise up inside him, a wave of terror he was far used to experiences, he heard a <em>click. </em>And then there was nothing, nothing but a sweet haze that soothed his mind and pulled him under once more into the darkness.</p><p> </p><p>The next time the blonde boy regained consciousness his eyes detected there was a dazzling brightness in the room. He couldn’t open his eyelids and his mind raced to what could be causing such an intensity of light. <em>Aliens? Some kind of experimental surgery where they harvest your organs?</em> Those thoughts swam through his mind, too quick for them to focus on any particular one. He just felt the sense of unease, the indescribable itch that writhed under his skin. Where the fuck was he? What was happening to him?</p><p> </p><p>The last thing he’d remembered was the police station, his fucking parents betraying him and the lunacy that occurred. He’d remembered the brash agent calling for help with urgency and he swayed on his feet. And now this?</p><p> </p><p>“Tweek Tweak?” A calm voice, high enough in tone to presumably be female broke through the chatter of his brain. They sounded friendly, although Tweek now realised he was <em>not </em>a good judge of character given his parental situation.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde with all his might and willpower cracked open a wary eye in the direction of the voice. He could see that the light that had blindsided him was coming from the sun cascading in through the open curtains. Other senses started to return to him and his nose detected the sterile nature of where he was residing. <em>Hospital then. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Oh good, you’re awake. You had us worried for a while there. I’m your nurse, but you can call me Janice.” The voice that had urged him into finally opening his eyes caught his attention and he took in the matronly figure in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Erugh?” Tweek tried to communicate, just to see what was going on, but a harsh wave of nausea buckled his stomach and he began to heave deep, agonising wretches that shook his whole body.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry Tweek, I’m afraid that’s a common side effect of your <em>condition. </em>You’ll most likely start experiencing the worst of it soon, we have had to lower your prescribed Valium intake to prevent dependency on it and let your body go through the detoxification process.” The nurse spoke in a matter of fact tone, but there was a hint of sympathy in her warm brown eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Condition? Before he could even try to formulate a response to ask what condition she was referring to, he remembered. He remembered the worst thing his parents had done to him. He was fifteen years old and he had a fucking meth addiction.</p><p> </p><p>“Now Tweek I’m going to let you rest, I’m glad you’re responsive but I’m guessing you’re pretty tired. I’ll be back later with the doctor doing the rounds. You’re in good hands here, don’t worry.” Janice gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder, checked his vitals and that the IV drip was still tightly secured and then she was on her way to another part of the ward.</p><p> </p><p>Some part of Tweek felt like this was all a weird fever dream, the hospital was far too nice to be Hell’s Pass that he’d visited once before when he’d scalded himself making coffee and had a spasm, his dad hadn’t wanted to take him but a customer had seen and insisted he’d get it checked for third degree burns. He wasn’t sure what was happening, and he was afraid he was losing his grip on reality, if he even had any to begin with.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately for him, he was unable to get any immediate answers as his only source of human contact had left him and he was pretty sure the fatigue weighing him down inside  made it impossible to call out for assistance.</p><p> </p><p>The only thought he could hold onto was that if he managed to recover, if he managed to not succumb to the drowning, then he would learn not to give a fuck. Being nice, doing what his parents asked had led to <em>this. </em>A crippling meth addiction and an uncertain future.</p><p> </p><p> Tweek let the fury fill him, the rage that his own flesh and blood had put him <em>here,</em> and he swore then and there that he would get even. He would no longer be the dutifull timid boy everyone thought him to be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Craig was aimlessly scrolling on his phone, namely looking at the <em>cutest </em>guinea pig pictures ever, when a notification popped up notifying him of his incoming text from Clyde. Sighing, Craig closed the browser and turned on to the messages.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Clyde: Dude!!!! U’ll never guess wat</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Since this was an almost daily occurrence, Craig was pretty nonplussed as he typed back his answer, dutifully asking what had happened. It was probably the fact that Bebe had coincidentally walked past his house, or that his dad had finally relented and allowed him to have a pizza party at his house. The ‘guys’ had been banned from the Donovan household after an unfortunate incident involving a 3kg Bologna special and a still dodgy plumbing system.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Clyde: Ur no fair Craig! Ur supposed to guess! : - (  </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Craig rolled his eyes at the message but decided to reply in the only way he knew how.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Craig: Fuck off Clyde! </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>The text response came pretty quickly, leading Craig to already know what the reply must be. Yup. He was right. He opened the message and saw multiply crying emojis wailing at him.</p><p> </p><p>Before he could fortunate a half-hearted apology (that he absolutely wouldn’t mean) Craig had another ping that alerted him to a follow up text from Clyde.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Clyde: Fine, I’ll tell u. But only cos I’m ur best friend and u’ll want to no. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Interest piqued slightly, Craig watched as he saw the writing at the bottom of the message service indicating that Clyde was typing a long ish message, or at least taking a while to put down what he wanted into words. If Clyde wasn’t using this an opportunity to sulk for attention, then he must really think the news worthwhile enough to share.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Clyde: remember Tweek? Well… my dad told me that some1 who works 4 him has a sister who has like fostered him. He’s been in rehab these last few months and is finally out and coming back to live in South Park. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Craig stared at his phone. <em>What?? </em>Tweek was coming back? He had no idea why that startled him. It’s not like it should matter. Maybe it’s because to Craig it just seemed fucking stupid to return to <em>this </em>place, the place where he surely had loads of bad memories.</p><p> </p><p>Another beep alerted him to the fact that he had received a text once more from Clyde, pulling him out of his musings.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Clyde: Crazy right? Wonder what he’s like now.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Craig wondered the same, but he didn’t reply. Instead he turned in for the night, staring at the glow in the dark stickers he’d pinned to his ceiling when he was seven years old. He had no idea why any of this even <em>mattered </em>to him, when nothing else ever did.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was strange that his new carer, Vicki Stewart she had said her name was, resembled Tweek more than his actual mother did. The woman that now had parental responsibility over him for the foreseeable future had long blonde hair and green eyes like his own, although she did wear glasses over them. The likeness was uncanny, and Tweek half-expected it to be revealed that she was a secret relative of his. Stranger things had happened in South Park.</p><p> </p><p>Tweek had been given an allowance. The money came from a mixture of government finance and the access his parents had given him to their funds. The Tweak parents were still in jail, apparently they had been involved in drug trafficking for an extensive period of time and their reckless endangerment of him and customers didn’t exactly give them any favours. The blonde presumed that his parents, after realising they couldn’t pin the blame on <em>him </em>had decided that trying to win him over by allowing him access to their accounts would persuade him to testify on their behalf.</p><p> </p><p>Tweek shrugged, he wasn’t going to help them whatsoever with their case, but he’d still enjoy spending their money. It seemed like they’d built up a lot, selling drugs could be quite profitable he supposed, though Tweek would only get the rest once he turned eighteen and if his parents were found guilty and put in prison.</p><p> </p><p>Regardless of where it came from, Tweek was happy to have a new wardrobe and so he gladly accepted a ride from Vicki and travelled to the nearest outlet for a shopping spree.</p><p> </p><p>Gone were the button ups, that were fucking torturous to someone with perpetually shaking hands, instead he’d been able to pick clothes far different from his usual style. Crew neck sweaters, form fitting jeans and faux leather jackets to name a few. Tweek was different from the pathetic mess of a kid he had been, he’d gone through hell, survived and emerged with a new appreciation for life and expression of style.</p><p> </p><p>Though he projected confidence, Tweek was a little nervous about going back to school. The same school that everyone knew each other and undoubtedly knew what had been going on with him and where he had been. Gossip travelled fast in a place like South Park and there were definitely people that would want to use his circumstance against him. Tweek clenched his fist. He wouldn’t let them.</p><p> </p><p>What he had swore to himself that day in the hospital still rang true. He would never let anyone walk over him again. He would make anyone who messed with him <em>pay. </em>He would no longer be a victim.</p><p> </p><p>“Tweek? You alright?” Vicki asked as she took in his gritted teeth and clenched hands.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde glanced at her, she seemed <em>okay </em>for a South Park resident, in the sense that she wasn’t a complete raving psychotic bitch or a fucked up imbecile. Tweek had heard horror stories about the foster care system, how some of the supposed adults mistreated their charges, all anyone had to do was hear about what had happened to the McCormicks to verify that. They were actually better off with their drug addict parents than wherever they’d been sent by the system.</p><p> </p><p>No, Vicki seemed okay. The paranoid part of Tweek that still lurked within him, it was impossible to exorcise all the demons of his past, thought she seemed <em>too okay. </em>A part of him expected her to threaten to sell him to slavery or drug his coffee, but that was just his parents he reminded himself wryly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m good.” Tweek replied shortly, realising that he’d most likely gone inside his own head again instead of answering her question. His tics and spasms had largely subsided, an absence of meth and caffeine doing wonders for his health, but he didn’t like to speak much; he was secretly scared that his <em>quirks </em>would come back if he did. Pretending to be this confident and cool person allowed him to be normal, and he wasn’t going to jinx it.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright honey, shall we pay for your clothes, I think we’ve got enough for now.” Vicki nodded to the basket full of new apparel. It really was going to be a fresh new start for him,Tweek wondered idly if he should burn his old clothes. It could be cathartic.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever.” Tweek gave a non-committal shrug and stood with a bored expression on his face as she paid. He was relieved that he had managed to spend time at South Park Mall and not run into any of his classmates. Though it probably helped that it was currently school time and no kid in their right mind would skip school and hang out at the mall, with a town this small it was super likely that there would be someone who knew them and their parents.</p><p> </p><p>Ugh school. Tweek knew he would be there soon, he’d had a little reprieve, a chance to get settled, but then his reintegration would be coming. Tweek was not looking forward to it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Craig had been not so surreptitiously glancing at the classroom door every time it opened since Clyde had broken the news. He was starting to think that Clyde had been lying to him or misinformed as it had been a few weeks and there was still no sign of the erratic blonde.</p><p> </p><p>Naturally, Craig wasn’t as stealthy as he thought he was and his friends, namely Token watched curiously at the conspicuous spectacle that was his friend checking out every visitor that came to the classroom door. All Craig would have to hear is a little creek and his eyes would snap up lightning fast, his face momentarily clouding over with disappointment when the person wasn’t who he was looking for, and then smoothing back into its usual <em>fuck you </em>expression.</p><p> </p><p>“Who do you think Craig is waiting for ?” Token had asked Jimmy sotto voce when it happened again. Although this time he got his answer, because this time instead of disappointment tugging at his features, Craig stiffened and sat up straighter.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>That was all the guys could say as they took in what Craig was looking at. Tweek Tweak was at the door of the classroom.</p><p> </p><p>At least the person appeared to be Tweek Tweak. He had the same brilliant blonde hair and magnetic green eyes. But that’s where the similarities ended. This figure was dressed in a heavy duty leather jacket, ripped black jeans and a dark grey crew neck jumper, rather than the mismatched button up they were used to seeing. His hair actually looked a little tamed, more tousled than accidentally frazzled by electricity and the one thing that held the starkest contrast, this Tweek didn’t appear to be shaking whatsoever. In fact, if he was anxious or even slightly nervous, no one could tell.</p><p> </p><p>“Tweek Tweak ?” The teacher became aware of the visitor at the door when she heard (or rather didn’t hear) the stunned silence of the class. They were all obviously staring at him now and he smiled lazily.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup. That’s me.” The person that was named Tweek gave an artless shrug.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh good. Mr Malim told me to expect you.” The teacher didn’t let on that she’d noticed anything amiss, her professionalism keeping her from also obviously staring. She’d taught Tweek previously, before what had happened, but this boy she hadn’t recognised as him. It was only the fact that she’d been emailed detailing his return that she had managed to come to the correct conclusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Cool, I’ll take my seat then.” The blonde rolled his eyes at the way Mrs Matthews was acting, it was like she’d seen a ghost, the way she was looking at him. </p><p> </p><p>Craig watched as Tweek sauntered to the empty seat that he had always occupied, his heart thudding. He honestly felt like he was living in the twilight zone, but then this was South Park so was presumably worse. The silence was taut as the newcomer dumped his bag on his desk and slouched into his chair, putting on a bored expression to rival Craig’s as he sat through the teacher’s lecture. All seemed to have calmed down a little, the students settling into the mundanity of school work when an obnoxious sound rang out in interruption.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Tweekers….” The oily voice of the resident asshole, commonly referred to as Cartman, snapped the attention of the room. Even Mrs Matthew’s hand on the board slowed to a halt as they all waited to hear what would come next.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” Tweek looked up coolly, his brows raised in challenge. The blonde had expected this, although he’d hoped he’d be able to make it through one full class first.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it true that your mom only had you so she could shove meth up your ass and use you as a drug mule?” Cartman pitched his weedy voice low but it was undoubtedly overheard by everyone there.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow Cartman very original, did you come up with it while your mom was pounding your fat ass?” Tweek replied smartly, he’d pretty much been expecting this and had decided to unleash some of the bitterness that caked his soul.</p><p> </p><p>There was a ring of guffaws from those at the desks nearest to him which seemed to make Cartman even angrier. That was evident when he responded with a malicious edge. “Oh Tweekers at least I still have a mom. Yours never loved you right? They even tried to pin the crime on you, guess you didn’t mean that much to them.”</p><p> </p><p>Cartman’s eyes widened when Tweek’s fist made satisfying contact with his nose. Pain lanced through Tweek’s wrist, his punch had been a little sloppy but he’d not <em>really </em>meant to do that. Perhaps Cartman’s words had hit way too close to the truth, either way Tweek had had enough of this shit.</p><p> </p><p>Blood started dripping from the overweight boy’s nose and a shriek not out of place from a pig sprung into the air. “You… you hit me… I’ll get you for this.. you fucking freak.” Cartman stood up, expression pained as he cupped his nose and lurchingly made his way to the exit.</p><p> </p><p>Tweek watched with a slightly pleased expression, he was shocked at how good that had felt, sort of therapeutic if he was honest. Unfortunately the teacher had witnessed the whole exchange and now stood at the front glaring at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Tweek Tweak! I get that you have only just got back. But physical violence is not tolerated here! You need to go to the principal’s office right now!” Mrs Matthews seemed outraged at the exchange which amused the blonde a little. Surely everyone had wanted to take a pop at Eric Cartman at one point? He was doing them a favour.</p><p> </p><p>Tweek stood up with a shrug and calmly stated to the enraged teacher and the gawping class. “I’m pretty sure bullying isn’t tolerated here but then again Cartman gets away with it.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s.. that’s not the point. You <em>hit </em>another student. There’s no excuse for that!” The teacher proclaimed, unnerved by the calm challenge presented in the blonde boy’s tone. She was used to anger, whines about the unfairness of her discipline, but an emotionless rebuttal? That was pretty abnormal, and from a kid like Tweek Tweak? That was unthinkable.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever you want.” Tweek seemed unfazed as he took himself from the classroom, ignoring the attention he received as he made it out into the deserted hallway. He had no intention of actually heading to the Principal’s office, in his mind he’d not really done anything wrong. Cartman had bullied him and others for years with no retribution, he definitely had it coming.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>“That was sooo awesome.” Craig breathed as he watched the whirlwind that was Tweek Tweak swiftly exit the room. Like the other students in the class, he’d sat in stunned silence as the encounter had occurred, apprehensive of what would happen next. As soon as the door had shut behind the blonde enigma, the chattering started in earnest, announcing loudly to each other their thoughts as though they had no filter.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, I can’t believe he did that!”</p><p> </p><p>“What a psycho freak!”</p><p> </p><p>“Wonder what’s happened to him? He seems really different?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kinda cool though, the leather jacket works for him.”</p><p> </p><p>Craig attempted to block out the others but couldn’t help his own fists clenching when he heard Stan <em>fucking </em>Marsh pretty much yell to his totally-not-gay chum Kyle. “Dude! Did you see the way he punched Cartman? What a bastard!”</p><p> </p><p>Kyle, in his usual contrary manner, defended the action against Cartman, there was still no love lost between these <em>friends.</em> “I dunno dude. Cartman totally deserved it. You hear what he said about Tweek’s mom? That was low. Even for him.”</p><p> </p><p>The teacher, apparently now deciding that the students had had enough discussion, called the attention back onto her with a clap of her hands. This being South Park High, it didn’t go too well, but she ploughed on with what she intended to say anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“Students! It’s time we put this <em>unfortunate </em>incident behind us and get on with our learning. If you’d focus your attention back to the board, you can see the summary of the basic points of last lesson that we will be incorporating in today’s topic. Crime and its effect on the economy.”</p><p> </p><p>Craig sighed. The words from Mrs Matthew’s lecture sailing over him as his mind refused to ignore the one topic it wanted to think about. Tweek. Tweek. Tweek. Tweek. He figured that his usual glazed over expression of boredom was the usual amount of attentiveness he portrayed in class, so he was fine to just allow his mind to wander where it wanted.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Tweek was making his way to the boy’s bathroom, keen to soothe his hand under the cold water and hopefully prevent the knuckles from swelling. He also wanted to get rid of the fatass’ blood that had evidently dropped from his nose. Ugh.</p><p> </p><p>Mercifully it was empty when Tweek got to the bathroom, he wasn’t hoping to run into Cartman again, especially in a secluded setting, but he’d figured he’d deal with it if happened. The bully wasn’t much of a fighter, Tweek reckoned he could easily take him, but he didn’t want to deal with the hassle.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde allowed some of his anxiety to slip back into him now that he was alone. He reminded himself. He was <em>strong. </em>He was <em>capable. </em>And he would <em>take no shit.</em> Though his hands shook a little as the cold water wiped away the taint of blood, he refused to be weak in front of others and refused to be a victim. But here alone in the bathroom he could let a little of the pressure go.</p><p> </p><p>“You alright there Tweek?” A soft male voice spoke suddenly from the shadows. Tweek whipped his head around so fast, his eyes widening when he took in the slouched figure of Kenny McCormick giving him a lazy smile laced with bemusement.</p><p> </p><p>Swallowing any emotions and pushing them way down into himself, Tweek forced himself to put on a relaxed expression. Shrugging, he replied with airy unconcern. “Yup I’m great, your friend Cartman probably isn’t though.”</p><p> </p><p>Kenny raised an eyebrow and smirked. “He probably deserved whatever happened.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah he did, now if you excuse me.” Tweek began pushing past the other blonde only to be blocked by him and his body purposefully getting in his path. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“You seem different Tweek Tweak.” Kenny got closer to him, examining him with a softened edge. Tweek wasn’t sure how to reply to that, <em>yes he was different</em> but then wouldn’t anyone be after what he’d gone through? Fortunately Kenny surprised him by what he asked next.“Want to come for a smoke with me?”</p><p> </p><p>Tweek gave an internal <em>what the hell</em> and followed him outside. He had nothing better to do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Tweek hadn’t been to the school’s ‘smokers spot’ before, although he knew where it was, everyone did. The teachers, administrators didn’t care as long as they didn’t look bad and it was discreet, it was a right of passage a lot of them reasoned.</p><p> </p><p>He’d never actually had a cigarette before, too scared of the dangers of lung cancer to give it a try. It seemed funny now, given the fact that he’d been doing meth for so long unwittingly, looking after his body really couldn’t be a top concern.</p><p> </p><p>It was empty when they got there and Tweek was grateful. He wasn’t really looking forward to making small talk with anyone, including Kenny that stood beside him, so the less people the better.</p><p> </p><p>“Should you be doing this?” Kenny now chose to give a concerned look, the pack of cheap cigarettes still in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Why?” Tweek’s brow furrowed, confused at why Kenny, who had suggested this excursion was now backing out on him.</p><p> </p><p>“Just.. well… er. You know your condition?” The boy that was usually confident, cool and cocky stumbled with awkward pauses.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not pregnant.” Tweek deadpanned, finding it comical that someone cared about him. At least enough to ask. He shrugged anyway and gave a better explanation. “I just gotta avoid coffee and meth. They didn’t say anything else.”</p><p> </p><p>Kenny nodded with deep speculation, his piercing blue eyes scanning the other blonde’s expression. He seemed satisfied as he took out a scrappy looking lighter and ignited the end of the one he passed to Tweek. “Alright. Here you go.”</p><p> </p><p>Tweek tentatively brought the unfamiliar stick to his lips, pointedly ignoring Kenny’s amused chuckle as he breathed it deeply in. Bleurgh. Fuck the taste was vile. Like the bitterness of coffee mixed with the ash of a coal fire. He almost dropped it to the ground, sputtering as the rancid smoke clogged his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“You alright there Tweekers?” Kenny arched his brow.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t call me that!” The lighter blonde retorted angrily, embarrassed at his reaction to a simple cigarette, and pissed off at the reminder of his own fucking name. His parents had named him <em>Tweek Tweak! </em>Fucking slang for a meth user! Could they get any less original?</p><p> </p><p>“Woah woah! I didn’t mean any harm by it Tweek. Would you prefer if I called you sugar-spice ‘cause you’re cute and feisty?” Kenny winked and gave another carefree laugh at the evil look Tweek pulled at him.</p><p> </p><p>Surprisingly, Tweek couldn’t find it in himself to be bothered by the joking, not in the way he had been by Cartman’s taunts. It could have been in part due to the fact that Kenny didn’t mean anything malicious by it, he too had suffered at the hands of his own parents, so he had more than a little empathy for it. Either way, Tweek didn’t punch the dirty blonde boy in the face, instead he took tentative inhales of the still revolting cigarette, and allowed himself to chill.</p><p> </p><p>As though the world was against him, the minute he’d set his mind to relaxing, the goth kids decided to put in an unwelcome appearance.</p><p> </p><p>“Sup..” The taller one, Michael acknowledged Kenny’s presence amiably with a nod. Everyone knew that the McCormick boy was the main place to score drugs and other illicit substances in the town, he was not the person anyone would want to piss off.</p><p> </p><p>Tweek however was fair game, and the self-proclaimed leader of the group, Henrietta, narrowed her eyes sceptically as she saw him in their usual place. “What’s <em>he</em> doing here?” The question was pointed and directed at Kenny.</p><p>Before he could answer, Tweek sighed in annoyance and gave a dramatic eye roll. “I do have a name you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever. You’re in our spot. We….” She gestured to her group emphatically. “…Come here during period 2 when all you conformists do gym.”</p><p> </p><p>Tweek acted unfazed by what she had said and spoke, as though he was merely pondering aloud. “You know I never understood why you call us conformists.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” The girl frowned in confusion as she hissed. Michael and Pete looked at each other with a worried glance behind her. Henrietta could be a real bitch sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde flicked an imaginary speck of dust off his leather jacket before casually commenting. “Well, it just seems to me that it’s <em>you</em> guys that are the conformists. Like you dye your hair black, wear specific clothing. God you even sit around reading and writing shitty poetry. All to conform to ‘being a goth.’”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you know?! We don’t conform to mainstream culture!” All the guys could see that Henrietta was practically foaming at the mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m pretty sure “goth culture” is mainstream these days.” Tweek replied serenely, unacknowledging the fury brewing. He pointed to her outfit with a shrug. “I’m pretty sure you can buy that dress at Macy’s.”</p><p> </p><p>“You! You fucking poser freak, acting all cool just ‘cause you’ve been to rehab.” The dark haired girl’s words grew more heated and hostile, her larger hands pointing threatening in his face. Before Tweek could react to his escalating situation, Kenny decided that now was the time to diffuse the tension, with a charming smile of course.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah dudes, no need to fight. There’s enough of me to go around.” He winked, delighted that both parties look equally horrified by his suggestion.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh as if McCormick.” Pete spoke up from where he’d watched anxiously. He wanted to get Henrietta away from this argument, she definitely didn’t need another suspension for fighting on her record. Her mom would flip out and stop them hanging in her room. “Shall we find somewhere else?”</p><p> </p><p>Michael nodded his understanding of his friend’s tactic, placing an arm on Henrietta’s shoulder. “Come on Henrietta, we can make fun of the posers under the bleachers while they run track.”</p><p> </p><p>Henrietta gave both blonde boys a glare that promised trouble, before allowing herself to be led away by her guys.</p><p> </p><p>When the Goths had gone on their merry way and left them alone once more, Kenny shot him a furtive look.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you trying to get into more than one fight today Tweek?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not bothered to be honest with you.” Tweek replied drily, his tone giving no fucks as he stared straight ahead. He took one last drag on the cigarette, still finding it repulsive, and stomped it under his foot.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” Tweek muttered, moving off from the wall in preparation to leave. He thought he might as well just head ‘home’ or at least the two bedroom house that Vicki resided in. He didn’t want to think about the house that resided on the opposite end of South Park where he’d spent most of his life.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait.” Kenny stopped him before he managed to get too far away. Tweek turned around slowly, trying to keep the impatience out of his tone as he asked <em>what? </em></p><p> </p><p>“I dunno. I just thought, you seem an alright dude, Tweek and I wanted to know if you wanted to sit with us.” Kenny shrugged, clearly not having thought any of it through. He gave a smile though and added with a teasing tone. “After you’ve finished your suspension of course.”</p><p> </p><p>Tweek thought about it for a moment. He hadn’t really planned on sitting with anyone in the cafeteria, he unfortunately hadn’t many friends beforehand. He’d always been too busy, caught up in whatever wild conspiracy had taken over his brain at the time. But did he really want to sit with Kenny and those guys? Kenny seemed <em>okay, </em>but Kyle seemed pretty judgemental most of the time and Stan was always eager to come up with something to get them in trouble. Not to mention Cartman ugh.</p><p>Sensing Tweek’s reluctance, it had probably been a solid minute of silence, Kenny flashed a small smile and said. “Maybe have a think about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright.” Tweek managed, taking the out for what it was and giving a little nod to the other blonde who had always seemed like a decent guy, for all the overtly sexual/immature things he could come out with.</p><p> </p><p>School was still in session, so Tweek had to be discreet as he made his way out of the main entrance and gates. He knew that his carer Vicki was going to be mad at him, but he didn’t care enough. He’d gone through a lot worse than <em>disappointing an adult. </em></p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Craig was both relieved and disappointed when he heard the verdict on Tweek’s punishment. The blonde, after punching Cartman, had failed to turn up to the principals room and the goths had snitched on him, saying he’d bunked off to go smoke. When they couldn’t find Tweek on school property they had notified his carer apparently who had returned to find him sat on the porchway of her house. This gossip was courtesy of Clyde, so Craig wasn’t sure how reliable it was, but the brunette swore up and down that he’d heard it from a <em>trusted source.</em></p><p> </p><p>Clyde had divulged that Tweek Tweak was to be suspended for the week, the school board choosing to be pretty lenient on him considering his circumstances and the provocation by Cartman. A week’s absence of the blonde seemed both a short and an age in Craig’s mind, he’d only just come back!</p><p> </p><p>Running it around in his head, Craig really couldn’t understand why he cared so much. But he did. Maybe it was because the unusual guy provided entertainment to the dark haired’s otherwise monotonous life. Even before the <em>incident </em>as Craig referred to it in his mind, Tweek would have semi-frequent outbursts in class, if he wasn’t just being the vibrating blonde child in the background, hooked up on caffeine and apparently meth.</p><p> </p><p>Before he could do any more introspection, and possibly implode for analysing his feelings too much, the obnoxious leech that Craig unfortunately shared DNA with barged into his room. Craig thanked the lord he wasn’t sure existed, that he was not doing anything <em>untoward</em> and had been merely sat in bed idling time on his phone, as she had not given so much as a knock in announcement.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want?” Craig sighed when he saw that it was his sister who had intruded.</p><p> </p><p>“Love ya too bro.” Tricia flipped him off before rudely making herself at home, jumping down on to the foot of the bed that creaked in protest. “I just came to see how you were.”</p><p> </p><p>Craig was more than a little confused, his family didn’t <em>do </em>check ups on each other’s welfare. It had to be a trick. Still he found himself asking in a suspicious tone. “Why would you do that?”</p><p> </p><p>Tricia gave an exaggerated shrug, widening her eyes in the manner she used on their dad to get out of trouble. “Oh. I just thought.. with your boyfriend being suspended and all… you might be upset.”</p><p> </p><p>“What boyfriend?! I’m not even gay!” Craig narrowed his eyes dangerously, looking fully away from his phone now and at his bratty sister.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing that she’d captured his full attention, she smirked. “Oh sorry… I didn’t realise you were still in denial.” Her tone was saccharine sweet as she explained. “And isn’t the blonde guy your boyfriend? Tweek Tweak right?”</p><p> </p><p>“No! Why would you think that?” Craig tried not to yell but he was mostly unsuccessful. He hoped their parents wouldn’t come upstairs to investigate, he normally got the blame in arguments. <em>The eldest sibling should know better blah blah blah.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Clyde told me that you don’t stop staring at the door longingly, waiting for him to come back.” Tricia gave a joyful beam, her life’s purpose of annoying the fuck out of him being fulfilled.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna fucking murder Clyde.” Craig growled before adding a quick protest as an afterthought. “And that’s a complete lie! I barely even glance at the door. Clyde’s a retard.”</p><p> </p><p>“To be honest, <em>brother dear, </em>I didn’t even need Clyde to tell me. I remember when you hung out with him a bit  when you were little, it was all <em>Tweek did this </em>and <em>oh today Tweek said that.</em>” Tricia teased, and Craig resolutely ignored the pink blush that tainted his cheeks. Sadly, she continued;</p><p> “I’m pretty sure mom and dad have an ongoing wager on when you’re going to come out to them.”</p><p> </p><p>Deep breath in. Deep breath out. He pinched the bridge of his nose, kneading the pressure point between his eyes before speaking dangerously softly. “Get out.”</p><p> </p><p>Startled by her brother’s reaction, she teased him all the time and he never minded this much, she exclaimed. “What? Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Get the fuck out my room or I’m telling dad about you making out with that weird wannabe vampire kid that he told you to stay away from!” Craig threatened, anger pulsating in his forehead now.</p><p> </p><p>Tricia surveyed him for a second, her brother didn’t make idle threats usually. “Fine. Whatever. Live in your gay closet bubble.” The red haired girl flounced off with that condemnation, shutting the door behind her with a resounding thud.</p><p> </p><p>Craig was pretty sure he had a headache. God he fucking hated people. Why couldn’t they be like Stripe and not bother him? Craig looked fondly at the guinea pig in the cage next to his bed that slept soundly, blissfully ignorant of having to deal with irksome siblings. Remembering <em>who </em>had caused this mess, namely Clyde, he shot his <em>ex</em>-best friend a text.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Craig: You’re dead to me. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Less than a minute later a response from Clyde pinged on his phone. There were no words, just a series of question marks and crying emojis. Craig flipped off his phone, even though Clyde couldn’t see it, before putting his down and deciding that an evening watching Red Racer reruns was called for. They, at least, didn’t disappoint him like the people in his life.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> All things considered, Vicki had reacted pretty well to the news that her charge had been suspended on his first day back. She had reasoned that anyone would have had a hard time adjusting after what he’d been through, and Cartman was a little shit. Everyone in South Park knew of that.</p><p> </p><p>Tweek had been surprised at the lack of reaction, and the overwhelming compassion his new guardian showed him. He’d gotten so used to threats of slavery or that rapists would come for him if he didn’t do as his parents said, that he was pretty surprised when an adult was <em>nice </em>to him.</p><p> </p><p>So Tweek hadn’t really be punished for his behaviour at school, though he’d been expected to keep up with his class work from home and he’d have detention for two weeks on his return. The blonde spent his days dutifully reading out of the textbooks he’d been lumbered with, completing the tasks until Vicki returned home and generally keeping himself to the room she’d made up for him.</p><p> </p><p>On an evening, she did request his presence at the kitchen table for dinner and would suggest they watched the Smallville boxset that was currently on Netflix together. Tweek obliged, he had nothing better to do, but he was still waiting for the other shoe to drop, for the tables to turn on him.</p><p>“Tweek. I’m home.” Vicki announced her presence as she always did upon getting him from work. Treating it like a summons, Tweek ambled out of his room and sat in her lounge. He wasn’t sure what she did for a career, he guessed it paid well enough given the nicely decorated furniture that adorned the entirety of her home. When he was bored of school work, Tweek liked to think up increasingly wild theories of where she worked. He could have asked her, but that would be boring, so he didn’t.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing that he’d arrived on the couch, she smiled and asked if he’d like take out since it was now Friday. Tweek shrugged in response. He really didn’t care, since going through withdrawal he’d become hungry enough to actually have an appetite. Food taste didn’t matter if he was shovelling it in his mouth anyway.</p><p> </p><p>It was part way through the episode of Smallville where Clark realised he could use x-ray vision that Tweek first felt it. The buzz of his phone. Puzzled, he peeled it from his jogger pockets and glanced down at what had caused the noise. No one knew this number other than Vicki, and she was sat on the other side of the sofa obviously not texting him. His parents had been blocked, and their lawyers had advised not contacting him anyway as it could impede their case. Sure he’d had this number for years, but no one has really texted him on it before.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Unknown number: So we sitting together then? :  ) </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Tweek shivered, trying not to fall into old patterns of panic. It was probably a wrong number, and this was meant to go to his number neighbour or something. It didn’t mean he had a creepy stalker.</p><p> </p><p>He replied saying that he was sorry and that they’d must have gotten the wrong number. That should’ve been the end of that, unfortunately it wasn’t and another text came through.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Unknown number: This is Tweek? </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Well that fucked up his hope that it was just a wrong number, it seemed unlikely that there was another person called Tweek with almost the same number. Fighting to keep his face the picture of calmness, Tweek replied back once more with a <em>who is this? </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>The mystery individual’s reply was just as infuriating.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Unknown number: Wouldn’t you like to know ;) </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He decided that he wouldn’t engage with this douche further if they wouldn’t tell him who they were. He couldn’t be bothered playing the twisted games of others anymore, it was easier to just ignore them.</p><p> </p><p>Around five minutes later, the unknown number was texting again, Tweek guessed they’d gotten impatient at not receiving a response.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Unknown number: You’re being no fun blondie! Fine I’ll give you a clue. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Unknown number: You might know me as the hottest guy in school ;) </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Quite a few names flashed through Tweek’s mind at this. The hottest guy in school? There were a few guys that could potentially fit that profile.. Stan Marsh with his classic quarterback, all-American-boy good lucks. There was also the brooding asshole, the tall dark and handsome Craig Tucker. Tweek had had a <em>little </em>crush on him after their fight in elementary school, and had always thought he’d been an  attractive jerk, before the spiralling paranoia and crippling anxiety had taken its toll on anything as mundane as <em>romantic feelings.</em></p><p> </p><p>It seemed pretty unlikely to Tweek that any of these dark haired ‘hotties’ would be taking the time out to text him, so he mentally scoured his mind for any attractive male specimens at the school. Clyde Donovan was kind of cute, and a bit cocky? Token had a well groomed scholarly attractiveness, some people found Kyle <em>cute.. </em>then it hit him. Kenny fucking McCormick. The guy was roguishly handsome with a sex god status around the school, his vast sexual experience providing both an appeal and a detraction in the dating pool. Plus he was an arrogant flirt with a bizarre want to socialise with Tweek.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Tweek: Kenny? </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The reply came pretty instantly, and with heart symbols that made Tweek want to cringe. He really hoped that the guy didn’t <em>like </em>him like that, he was not his type.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Kenny: wow you think I’m THE hottest guy in school. Why thank you &lt;3 &lt;3 </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>The blonde really wasn’t sure what to reply to that, fortunately he didn’t have to think long before Kenny text him again. Instead of hearts this time it was kisses. Ugh.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Kenny: Sooo blondie, are you going to sit with me on Monday? Xxxx </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Tweek did respond to that, he was pretty puzzled to be honest by the other’s behaviour.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Tweek: You’re blonde too so why are you calling me blondie? And why do you want to sit with me? </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Kenny’s reply took a little while and Tweek had turned his attention back to the episode in front of him when he heard the low buzz once more.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Kenny: Sorry I forgot you prefer the name sugar spice ;) and trust me you will see on Monday that pretty much EVERYONE wants to sit with you xxxx </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>He ignored the annoying name that Kenny seemed to continue to call him and instead dwelled on the eye widening news of people wanting to sit with him. The old Tweek would have freaked the fuck out at that, <em>too much pressure, </em>but now he wasn’t sure he cared that much what people wanted. He’d sit where he wanted, anyone else could fuck off in his mind. Still, he was curious and asked Kenny why everyone suddenly wanted to sit with him apparently. No one had given two fucks about him before.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Kenny: Do you really not know Sugar-Spice? You come back to school looking like a wet dream. Then you punch cartman, he’s got a black eye btw, and skip school all while acting nonchalant as fuck. I’m pretty sure you’ve made most of the girls cream themselves. And quite a few guys too ;) xxx </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Tweek scrunched up his nose at the crudeness of that imagery. He wasn’t exactly surprised though, Kenny was known for his vulgarity. A follow up text came through shortly after before he could reply and tell him he was disgusting.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Kenny: You’re going to need someone like me, who is used to being a sex guru, to help you navigate your fans ;) plus just think how hot we will look together &lt;3 xxxx</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Though he felt exasperated by the promiscuous boy’s texts, he couldn’t feel much anger towards him. Kenny had always seemed decent, overly flirty yes, but genuinely a nice person. He probably thought they could be friends since they both had similarly sucky parents. Still, he didn’t want to encourage the wildly inappropriate blonde and text him a quick <em>fuck you. </em></p><p>The reply he received was both expected and made him face palm his head so hard that Vicki asked if he was okay.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Kenny: just name the place and time Sugar-Spice ;) xxx</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don’t worry this is Creek! Kenny is just a lovely but flirty boy, who is wildly inappropriate.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Craig was pissed off. That in itself wasn’t too surprising as that was pretty much his default current setting. But his scowl worried his friends, it was much deeper than usual, and his resting bitch face had even made someone cry. Granted that someone had been Clyde, but still.</p><p> </p><p>It probably didn’t help that the dark haired boy had been giving Clyde the cold shoulder since he’d been caught gossiping <em>preposterous rumours </em>to his sister. Craig refused to acknowledge that there had been any truth to them, it was all lies. He repeated this affirmation often to himself in the hopes that it would eventually stick.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think we should like talk to him?” Token asked Clyde as they made their way over to their usual table in the canteen, and had spotted Craig shooting death glares so hard it was easy to imagine lasers bursting out of his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“No way! I’m already scared of an assassination attempt. The dude needs to chill man.” Clyde protested, fearful of any more retribution that could be forthcoming.</p><p> </p><p>Craig ignored his friends when they slid into the seats opposite him with a clunk. He was too distracted, he could hear the fucking obnoxious gossip all around him about Tweek. Girls that had previously ignored the blonde boy were now swooning over his bad boy image, telling themselves that they’d be the ones to fix him. It was so hypocritical, the way they all wanted to know him now, when they’d had years to before this. Tweek was now a hot commodity, and he wasn’t even here.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay Craig?” Token eventually had to ask as his friend was now clenching his fists rhythmically as though gearing up for a fight.</p><p> </p><p>Craig stared ahead, not looking at them as he answered with a heated tone and a venomous expression. “It’s just <em>disgusting. </em>They’re talking about trying to seduce <em>him! </em>He’s just got out of rehab for Christ’s sakes! He’s obviously not going to be ready for a relationship or whatever game they’re up to.”</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t hard to guess who this <em>him </em>was, but Token and Clyde still sat open mouthed. Craig had never cared for anything like that before. Other than maybe Stripe, but this? This was weird.</p><p> </p><p>Jimmy took that opportunity to amble up to their table, his gait still affected by his condition, and announce loudly with a grin. “Heyy what’s got you guys looking like Kanye at an aquarium?” He gestured to Clyde and Token’s still open mouths.</p><p> </p><p>“Erm… we’ll tell you later.” Token promised their other friend, he didn’t want to talk about his deepening concern for Craig in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately the rest of the week carried on just like this. In Tweek’s absence, the student body had practically elected him homecoming King already. The craziness that could only happen in South Park did occur, and the teens had unanimously voted that Tweek was hot and popular now. Even though they’d only seen him for like ten minutes tops since his return from rehab.</p><p> </p><p>Craig hoped that he wouldn’t have to hear anymore giggled comments about <em>Tweek’s ass in those jeans, </em>or <em>the beauty of Tweek’s jade green eyes, </em>once the blonde returned to school on Monday. He hoped that once the students realised it was the same guy they’d always ignored, that they’d leave him alone and he wouldn’t be forced to listen to the name Tweek Tweak all the time.</p><p> </p><p>Sadly, Craig’s hope did not come into fruition as Monday was decidedly worse. The Tweek mania was in full force from the moment the blonde stepped foot in the school. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>If Kenny hadn’t have warned him, Tweek would have thought he’d been transported into an alternate universe where he was like a rockstar or something. To be honest, it being South Park, he still wouldn’t be surprised if they had all gone collectively insane or something. The way they were currently acting was pretty bizarre.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed that they had all gotten caught up in a new fad. That in itself was a typical occurrence, there had been many crazes over the years, from the Buddha Box to being metrosexual. Past experience taught Tweek that the phases lasted around a week or two tops. It was just that this time, <em>he</em> was the fad.</p><p> </p><p>It was pretty surreal walking through the courtyard that first Monday back after his suspension. Students he’d never really spoken to smiled and nodded at him, a few of the girls tossed their hair back and giggled when he glanced their way and then there were the stares. God the stares. The blonde wasn’t used to people paying him any mind, they had always treated him as pretty much invisible in the past, unless he was freaking out and having an outburst.</p><p> </p><p>He had just about had enough of their gawking when he reached the main building and decided to flip them all off. How dare they, ignore him for fucking years and then now act like they gave a shit about him? Like he was their fricking idol. He couldn’t hide the smirk that settled on his face when he heard a few of the girls gasp in outrage at his gesture. He was just <em>sooo</em> done with their weird sheep mentality. They never gave a fuck when he needed them, why should he give a fuck now?</p><p> </p><p>He had trudged his way up the corridor when he heard someone fall into step beside him. Great. More company.</p><p>He gave the person next to him a sideway glare and realised it was the annoying (though sadly charismatic) blonde that had decided to appoint himself chaperone.</p><p> </p><p>“You know if you were wanting to turn them off you, flipping them off was the wrong move.” Kenny commented drily with a lopsided grin, clearly enjoying Tweek’s growing annoyance. “They love you more now. You should have heard the girls <em>swoon </em>after you’d left.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why? Why are they being like this?” Tweek shook his head in frustration, practically marching to his locker now, hoping that the weight of those stares would fall off him if he walked fast enough.</p><p> </p><p>Kenny shook his head, his blue eyes gleaming with mirth. “Dude you really don’t know? Rumours have been flying around since you punched Cartman and fucked off that teacher. You know how shit gets exaggerated here.” The jovial blonde gave a lazy shrug as he explained further. “You’re now like a rebel without a cause, add in your tragic backstory and bam! You’re like catnip for girls.”</p><p> </p><p>“Too bad I don’t give a fuck about girls.” Tweek muttered snarkily under his breath. Unfortunately he wasn’t quiet enough and a devilish grin filled the other’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Tweek if it’s a guy you’re after.. you only have to say and I’m yours.” Kenny fluttered his eyelashes in an overly exaggerated manner, pouting his lips playfully.</p><p> </p><p>Tweek glared unimpressed and tried to push past the far too close boy. “Fuck off Kenny.”</p><p> </p><p>Kenny chuckled unrepentantly. “Hold on a second.. I got something for you..”</p><p> </p><p>“It best not be your dick. Otherwise I’m cutting it off.” Tweek was quick to threaten, naturally still a bit suspicious, but he found himself following the other blonde in the opposite direction of his first class regardless. <em>Why the hell not.. </em>he internally shrugged, he hadn’t been looking forward to seeing Mrs Matthews again anyway. The later to her class the better.</p><p> </p><p>A few people waved as the blondes past them by, Tweek just stared blankly at them whilst Kenny blew laviscious kisses, clearly enjoying all the attention.</p><p> </p><p>When Tweek nudged him in reprimand, Kenny just quirked his right eyebrow and shrugged as if to say <em>might as well enjoy it while you can. </em>All Tweek could think was that he hoped it ended soon, he didn’t like being<em> seen.</em> That led to bad things in his books.</p><p> </p><p>It was not at all surprising when Kenny guided them to the school’s smoking spot. Luckily there were no goth kids in sight, he really didn’t want to have to deal with the headache that was Henriette. Plus they’d likely snitch on him again and he’d get into trouble once more and he wasn’t sure at what point Vicki would turn on him just like his parents. Tweek knew everyone did eventually.</p><p> </p><p>“So the thing you got me, is a cig?” He didn’t make the effort to keep the disapproving tone from his voice. Tweek hadn’t been very impressed by smoking. It tasted foul quite frankly.</p><p> </p><p>“Not just any cigarette, mon chou.” Kenny pulled out a very fat looking cigar, his attempt at a French accent worse than terrible. “I made us a joint.”</p><p> </p><p> “And you want us to smoke that here?” A bit of Tweek’s past anxiety crept back into his mind and he fought to exorcise it. He refused to be worried, but part of him was <em>concerned </em>about smoking marijuana on school property. Smoking cigs was one thing, weed was quite another. He was already on shaky ground, and he didn’t want to get expelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Well.. we could go somewhere else if you’d prefer? Starks is pretty dead this time of day.” Kenny suggested after a little bit of consideration. “It’ll help you mellow out for the rest of your lessons.”</p><p> </p><p>Tweek thought about the offer, and the potential threat of expulsion. But then he remembered, his parents had fucked him over and no one really cared what happened to him. The thought was strangely liberating and he found himself nodding his head in agreement. It was time to live a little, he never learned anything in class anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Craig gripped his pencil so tight it almost snapped. He felt another inexplicable wave of fury at the sight of Kenny <em>fucking </em>McCormick flinging his arm around Tweek Tweak as they appeared to be making their way out of the school gates at a hastened speed. Ugh. Why was Kenny, an openly pansexual, and notorious flirt getting all chummy with Tweek? Was he trying to seduce him? Unfortunately it probably would work too, the dirty blonde just oozed charisma and a lot of people fell prey to his <em>charms</em>.</p><p> </p><p>His fists clenched reflexively. That would only end up in heartbreak for Tweek Tweak. Kenny never did serious relationships. He just fucked around and moved on to the next girl or guy who fell into his bed. Maybe he should warn him? Let him know the heartache that laid ahead? That would probably be weird though, they weren’t friends,  and Craig didn’t want him to think he was <em>jealous.</em> Because he wasn’t. He was a <em>concerned citizen </em>that’s all. Tweek had been through enough, he didn’t need to be taken advantage of by a fuckboy.</p><p> </p><p>Mrs Matthews still droned on as he watched from his seat by the window. A part of him was tempted to snitch on them, he’d love to wipe the grin off Kenny’s arrogant face. But then it would get Tweek in trouble, and he didn’t want that. Plus, Craig was no tattletale, that was the quickest way to become a pariah at high school. So all he could do was seethe silently and brood over the many ways he’d like to kill Kenny <em>fucking </em>McCormick.</p><p> </p><p>Unbeknownst to Craig, his friends had been watching him glare at the window for the past five minutes. At first they just thought it was his usual bored and annoyed look, but then it had turned concerningly homicidal. Token and Clyde exchanged glances, maybe it was time to stage an intervention?</p><p> </p><p>That concern only cemented further in their heads as throughout the week Craig grew more and more taciturn with each passing dinner time. Like clockwork, the dark haired boy would watch with a scowl at the two blondes eating lunch together, alongside Stan and Kyle, to Craig’s upmost dismay. Why would he hang out with <em>those guys?</em> They were literally the worst. Craig could attest to that.</p><p> </p><p>At least Cartman was noticeably absent, and when Craig had wondered allowed about that fact, Clyde had helpfully filled him in that the fatass had been seen sulking with his ex girlfriend Heidi. It seemed that there had been a big fallout in the group after the guys had chosen sitting with Tweek over him. Clyde being the not-so-secret gossip queen that he was, had even said that the obese boy had given them an ultimatum that if they close Tweek to sit with, he’d never talk to them again. Unfortunately for him, it had rather spectacularly backfired and now he only had his ex to take pity on him.</p><p> </p><p>Craig’s observations (stalkerish staring) didn’t go unnoticed by Tweek. The blonde had grown up a paranoid mess, and as much as he was trying to live a carefree life, noticing things was just a part of his personality. At first he’d written it off as just another byproduct of his newfound (and hopefully fleeting) popularity, but the stares continued well past everyone else’s and seemed much higher in intensity. Weirdly they appeared to have some hostility to them and Tweek was all but ready to call him out on it.</p><p> </p><p>It was one such lunch time in the frankly sucky cafeteria with equally shitty food that attempted to pass for nutrition that Tweek had all but had enough of Craig Tucker and his glares.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck is that guy’s problem man?” Tweek had glanced over his shoulder and yet again there were penetratingly blue eyes boring holes into him.</p><p> </p><p>Kenny who had been gazing off into the distance himself shot Tweek a curious look. “Uh.. who?” The boy followed Tweek’s eyeline to see Craig throwing daggers their way. “Oh.. you on about Tucker? Yeah… he’s been like that all week to be honest. While you were suspended he acted like someone had killed his dog. Talk about <em>jealous.</em>” Kenny gave a hearty laugh that only grew at his blonde companion’s confounded expression.</p><p> </p><p>“Craig? Jealous? Of what?” Tweek asked the boy he sort of considered his friend. He didn’t pay much mind  to the other guys at the table, Stan and Kyle had a suspiciously close friendship, <em>super best friends </em>they apparently called it. They lived in their own world and pretty much ignored Kenny half the time, explaining why he had wanted to befriend Tweek.</p><p> </p><p>“Sugar-spice do I really have to explain <em>that </em>to you?” Kenny arched a brow, smirking when he saw Tweek’s scrunched up nose at the nickname.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you trying to imply Craig is gay?” He had no idea why he cared so much, he’d not cared about <em>anything </em>since the hospital. Perhaps it was curiosity, perhaps it was the fact that he’d had the tiniest tiniest crush on the moody dark haired boy back in elementary, but he was slightly interested.</p><p> </p><p>“Bingo! And they say blondes are dumb.”</p><p> </p><p>Kenny winced at the punch Tweek landed on his arm. “You’re also blonde you idiot.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Kenny could come up with a witty retort, Stan and Kyle looked up from where they’d evidently been telepathically communicating, if judging by the way they just stared at one another, and looked quizzically at the blondes.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you punching each other?” The redhead asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey… I was just a victim he punched..”</p><p> </p><p>Tweek cut Kenny off with a roll of his eyes. “Kenny’s just being a prat suggesting Craig is gay and is jealous of us or something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm? To be honest he might have a point.” Stan nodded consideringly. “I mean he really got into the metrosexual phase more than most, and he’s always looking over at you.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s because I’m gorgeous…” Kenny had to just say even though everyone at the table ignored him.</p><p> </p><p>“You guys are all being ridiculous.” Tweek stood up from his seat with a rough shake of his head. “I’m going to talk to him right now and see what his deal is.”</p><p> </p><p>The whole cafeteria watched as Tweek Tweak, still the school’s rumoured bad boy and de facto most popular guy, stood up and marched determinedly over to the table where Craig and those guys sat with strickened faces.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you keep staring at me?” The blonde demanded forcefully of the dark haired boy that sat paralysed at the table.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Craig figured that if he didn’t move then Tweek would leave. He’d heard that that was the case for T-Rex dinosaurs, that they only sensed movement, so he’d hoped that would be the case for the blonde that towered over his seated position.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately for him, that was only a myth propagated by the Jurassic Park movie franchise and Tweek, while looking terrifyingly angry right now, was no dinosaur. He was a blonde ball of fury that really didn’t give much of a fuck anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“Well?” The leather jacket clad boy raised his voice even louder, making Craig wish he could melt into a puddle on the floor. The whole school was watching them now, all agog at the perfect scene of misery being played out in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>The dark haired boy gave a quick glance at his friends, a plea for help radiating from his eyes. No such luck the fucking traitors. Clyde and Token were sat stock still, refusing to meet his gaze and obviously wishing they could fade into the shadows of oblivion, and Jimmy gave a quirk of his shoulders to mean <em>you’re on your own mate. </em>Craig resolved that he would be paying a visit to his friend’s house with a box of eggs in the near future.</p><p> </p><p>Sensing that his fate was sealed, and his doom had to be met, Craig peered up into those scorching green eyes. He knew everyone was listening, there wasn’t a whisper of sound in the whole room, as he tried to play it cool.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh.. what. Uh do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>Sadly, as many people knew, Craig was the absolute <em>worst </em>actor. His tone was flat, monotonous even, and when he lied or even bluffed it sounded as staged as an elementary school play.</p><p>“You know <em>exactly </em>what I mean man, you’ve been staring at me like you want to fight me since I’ve come back.” Tweek pointed a finger accusingly at Craig. “So.. do you want to fight me or something?!”</p><p> </p><p>“No.. Uh.. what? I’ve not even been looking at you.” Craig resembled a flailing fish as he looked wildly around the room his brain yelling at him to ABORT ABORT ABORT. His legs itched and he wanted to run away, but he was pretty sure the blonde would stop him if he tried.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t lie to me man. I saw you! Even Kenny has. So. What’s. Your. Problem.” Craig winced at the way Tweek’s voice grew louder and he was fairly sure that his face was now a brilliant hue of magenta. This was not the way he’d expected he’d end up dying, but he was positive he was going to expire from mortification.</p><p> </p><p>“Look.. err Tweek? Can we like talk about it.. you know.. somewhere else without an audience?” He tried to keep his voice low and appeasing, like Tweek was a wild animal ready to pounce.  In all honesty he just wanted this nightmare scene to be over. Craig had always lived by the motto of <em>a quiet and simple life. </em>It was practically inscribed on the Tucker’s crest of arms at this point, the way his dad mandated that as a family they kept out of the South Park shit. So he was desperate for the scrutiny that he was currently receiving to be drawn away from him.</p><p>  </p><p>Unluckily for him, Tweek was having none of it and some of the annoyance he’d felt about the unyielding attention he’d received due to his unrequested popularity came venting out. “I don’t know what you’re p<em>roblem </em>is, but this stalker stare thing you’ve got going on, needs to stop. Otherwise we will be taking this outside man.”</p><p> </p><p>Craig was shocked into complete silence. He could hear the whisper of <em>stalker </em>rise through the air like hisses from a viper. People were muttering, questioning and wondering. He could hear them asking their friends, <em>Was Craig a creepy stalker? Was he like a perve or a voyeur? </em>On and on it went and Craig was sure his heart was about to explode in his chest, it was beating so fast.</p><p> </p><p>When it became clear that the dark haired had been rendered mute, Tweek shrugged and headed back to his still sort of friend Kenny. The blonde hadn’t necessarily meant to imply Craig was a creepy stalker, but he’d gotten more than a bit carried away by it all.</p><p> </p><p>“See.. I told you it wasn’t because he’s gay and jealous, he probably had a beef with me or something.” Tweek announced proudly upon his return, for once there was a dazzling smile on his face that really transformed his appearance. The old Tweek barely smiled because of his plaguing anxieties and the new Tweek was trying to suppress his emotions to unhealthy levels, so it had always been rare to see any joy on the blonde’s face.</p><p> </p><p>Kenny quirked his eyebrow at that, he had not heard <em>that </em>conclusion from the two’s conversation; poor Tucker had been a startled fawn, clearly mortified that he’d been caught staring at Tweek like a lovesick puppy. The blonde boy clearly thought everyone was still out to get him though and couldn’t comprehend that someone possibly might just be <em>interested </em>in him.</p><p>With a shake of his head Kenny muttered under his breath. “It’s a good job you’re pretty.” Tweek didn’t hear him, he was too busy saying he needed a cig break and ushering for him to follow. Kenny had to wonder if he had created some sort of monster.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite having demanded that they go for a cig break to ‘de-stress after the whole Craig situation, Tweek Tweak was pretty reluctant to put the cigarette to his mouth. He really did hate the taste, and he wasn’t convinced that it even chilled him out properly. Still he unsuccessfully gave it a go, spluttering profusely as the smoky sensation hit the back of his throat. Eyes watering he coughed and failed to keep his cool façade as his nose burned. Why the fuck would people do this? Man he wished sometimes he could just have some coffee -without the meth- but sadly that could be <em>triggering </em>for his addiction or whatever.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to share some bud instead?” Kenny asked with a smirk after Tweek had recovered. The blonde threw him a glare, he was annoyed at the other for introducing him to the repugnance that was smoking and completely blamed him for his current very uncomfortable situation.</p><p> </p><p>“I dunno. I don’t fancy the walk to Starks. I actually have to go to my detention at some point and I doubt they’ll be happy if I keep skipping classes.” Tweek shrugged, he’d started to be <em>okay ish </em>with Vicki and didn’t feel like causing too much aggro between them if he kept getting in trouble at school. The administration seemed to be allowing him some leeway and overlooking his bunking off with Kenny at semi-frequent intervals, but Tweek knew eventually that the allowance of his <em>circumstances </em>would be used up, and he didn’t want to push it too far if he didn’t have to. Plus he actually enjoyed the art class he had last period today.</p><p> </p><p>“Dude we don’t have to walk to Starks. I’ve got it right here.” Kenny patted his worn parka pocket in demonstration. “You know no one bothers us here now that the school thinks you’re some kind of untouchable god and the goths don’t want to mess with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Tweek rolled his eyes at the exaggeration. Yeah he might still be considered popular and people seemed a little in awe of him bizarrely, but untouchable god? That was going a little far. “Shut up Kenny.”</p><p>“How rude! After I was willing to share my stash with you and everything.” The blonde acted offended, but gave him a wink as he rolled the contents of the baggy with clear expertise.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re incorrigible.” Tweek sighed before adding, “And you know I’m always happy to pay you. I’m still getting my allowance out of <em>their</em> money.” Everyone knew who he meant by their, it was spoken with so much venom.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what incorrigible means, but I like the sound of it.” Kenny flashed a dazzling grin at his friend and took a drag of his blunt before passing it to Tweek who inhaled it much more smoothly.</p><p> </p><p>“Better sugar spice?” Kenny watched the other’s features smooth into serenity as he breathed in deeply before exhaling slowly. Tweek just nodded, he couldn’t even be angry at the name Kenny had called him. He’d wished that he’d thought to have done this a long time ago, maybe his anxieties wouldn’t have plagued him as badly, but then who knows how it would have interacted with the meth.</p><p> </p><p>The boys continued passing the blunt back and forth between them, the leafy substance taking full effect after a short while, causing them to miss their final classes of the day. Not that they cared enough to give a fuck.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Craig had been left in a horrified stupor when the blondes had exited the canteen and left him to his lunch with his dignity in shreds. He really didn’t want to meet his friends’ gazes as they looked at him in a mixture of disbelief and amusement. They were shitty enough friends to find his total and abject humiliation <em>funny.</em> And Craig was a disgusting cocktail of seething and mortified.</p><p> </p><p>How dare the blonde embarrass him like this? How dare his friends leave him high and dry? And how dare he be caught doing something as fucking stupid as <em>glancing innocuously </em>at the blonde? Craig could kick himself, he never should have had civilian concern for another person. This is why he never gave a fuck about other people. They were the worst. Guinea pigs were for life, and no one could convince him otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, lunch had almost resumed to normal. There was still snickers, and whispers about him being a <em>creep </em>and a <em>weirdo </em>and titters. But he ignored them and his friends who attempted light hearted conversation, and tried to to eat his fries in peace. Slowly he munched them, forcing his mouth to chew the tasteless potato as his stomach churned.</p><p> </p><p>The worst part came when the lunch bell sounded and he had to return to afternoon classes. He did not want to leave the sanctuary of his bench, albeit it only provided small protection, but it still sheltered him from a lot of the students’ curiosity. Sighing, he made his way to class, his heart hammering with dread in his chest at the thought of seeing the blonde face to face once more. God it was soooo embarrassing and he wanted to hide under his blanket and forget he even existed.</p><p> </p><p>Clyde unfortunately wouldn’t take the hint that he wanted to be left alone and unhelpfully kept up a constant stream of chatter with comments like <em>man that was embarrassing </em>and <em>hmm maybe you shouldn’t have stared at him so much Craig. </em>The dark haired boy clenched his fists and his jaw, but said nothing, determined to keep up his stoic face even as he could see people pointing him out in the corridor.</p><p> </p><p>A curious feeling bubbled in his chest when he arrived at his English class that he normally shared with Tweek and the others in his grade and the blonde wasn’t there. He decided that it must be indigestion, as it couldn’t be anything else. Certainly not a weird disappointment about the other’s absence.</p><p> </p><p>His expression must have betrayed how he was feeling, damn he was getting sloppy, as no sooner had he taken his seat did he feel a chubby hand grip his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Scowling he looked up to see the yellow tinted bruises that decorated Cartman’s pudgy face. It seemed that the fatass hadn’t learned his lesson from making comments as he loudly asked with faux concern. “Are you okay Craig? Your blonde obsession isn’t here. Who are you going to stare at next?”</p><p> </p><p>The class tittered, the sound clearly music to Cartman’s ears as he grin spread wider still. “I dunno why you go to all the trouble of stalking him Craig. Pretty sure the bitch would be yours if you gave him some meth. Probs why he’s whoring himself out to Kenny.”</p><p>That was the second time in the past two weeks that Cartman had had a fist to the face. Instead of his nose, Craig aimed for his left eye socket as that was the closest to him, the skin turning a satisfying red over the top of the only just fading discolouration.</p><p> </p><p>“Craig Tucker get yourself to the school office immediately.” The teacher who had arrived in time to witness Craig socking Cartman and nothing before proclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>Craig sighed and grabbed his bag, making sure to flip off the crying boy on his way out. He knew his way to the principal’s office pretty well, when he’d first started school he’d been something of a trouble maker, angry all the time at his parents’ shouting and relationship struggles. He hadn’t had to go as much in recent years, his parents seemed to have gotten over <em>the incident </em>that had involved some kind of extra marital website with a lot of counselling and things had calmed down. He wasn’t the bad boy anymore, just a moody asshole who didn’t speak much.</p><p> </p><p>“Been a while since you’ve been here Craig.” The principal’s PA greeted him as he came up to her desk.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup.” He popped the p and cradled his now throbbing wrist. Miss Daniels seemed to notice and she kindly offered him a frozen bag from the first aid kit.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” He murmured but she didn’t respond, she was too busy letting her boss know that he’d arrived through her direct line to his phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Principal Charlseworth will see you now Craig.” She announced as she put the receiver down. He nodded and took himself through the heavy double doors into the office with a heaved sigh. Today really wasn’t his day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had been suspended for the rest of the day and the next. Which Craig didn’t see as a bad thing, why did schools see that as a punishment? It was a day off for Christ sakes! It was more like a reward. He’d also gotten detention for the rest of the week too sadly, which sucked but it wasn’t that bad of a price to pay. During elementary and middle school he’d spent most of his time after school in detention that he’d considered it just another part of his timetable. It was a good place to get homework done without being harassed by his bratty sister or hearing his parents when they used to argue.</p><p> </p><p>He’d gotten off much lighter than Tweek Tweak (he really didn’t want to think about that name, it made him hot all over) even though he’d punched the same asshole. In part it was because he’d not skipped like the blonde had, and he’d actually shown (faked) remorse over his transgression. Craig had been in trouble enough to know how to mitigate his punishment, Tweek apparently hadn’t given a damn to even hide his disdain for the school administration and their tolerance of Cartman’s bullshit.</p><p> </p><p>The major annoyance that came from this was that he was GROUNDED. In fairness his parents hadn’t been too harsh on him when he told them he’d hit Eric Cartman, they had interacted with the boy enough to know that he probably deserved it. Still they couldn’t be seen to be condoning physical violence and they’d sentenced him to stay inside for the week and not hang out with his friends or have any of his electronic devices other than for school work.</p><p> </p><p>To be honest that wasn’t the worst thing either, he was still sort of pissed at his friends for not sticking up for him and he was pretty sure his name was blowing up in South Park’s social media page. First his interaction with Tweek Tweak, then his altercation with Cartman, Craig didn’t want to hear about it. Although he was bored without his phone, at least he wasn’t subjected to Clyde’s inane texting, he was sure he’d have a million missed calls from him even though he’d said that his parents had his phone for the week.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tweek had been surprised to learn when he and Kenny sauntered into art class, after missing the entirety of English and ten minutes of this period, that Craig (A.K.A his <strike>good looking </strike> stalker) had been suspended due to punching Cartman in their previous lesson. The blonde was slightly sad he’d missed it, it would have been <strike>fucking hot </strike> interesting to see the dark haired boy knock the fatass down a peg or two.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t left long to wonder how that altercation had come to be as Stan and Kyle were sat together at the desk they’d shared, talking about it loud enough for everyone to overhear.</p><p> </p><p>“Cartman’s going to be even more whiny now Tucker smacked him in the face…” Stan mused as he drew some pretty impressive sketches of a Gustav Klimt painting for reference.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.. I think Craig hit him even harder than Tweek did.” Kyle nodded having a go at his own and project, but it was pretty obvious to anyone that he’d only chosen this elective to hang with his super best friend. The two boys only really shared AP English and Mrs Matthews as their home room teacher, which obviously wasn’t enough for them. “I’ve not seen him get this angry in a long while.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.. he was pretty mad. I don’t think what happened at lunch helped to be honest. Tucker had seemed pretty distraught after <em>that</em>.” Stan laughed gently and Tweek flushed at this, feeling the <em>smallest </em>amount of guilt for going off at Craig like that. It was pretty conflicting to be honest. Craig had been <em>staring </em>at him, so of course Tweek had every right to call him out on it. But maybe he shouldn’t have implied he was a stalker so loudly?</p><p> </p><p>Tweek shrugged to himself though, what was done was done. People had done a lot worse to him, and he was <em>fine. </em>Craig would get over it. Although maybe he also shouldn’t have been finding the boy’s fumbled mess of stuttered protests to have been oddly <strike>endearing  </strike>disarming. Tweek’s scowl of disapproval at his own feelings led Kenny, who was pretty much drawing literal porn (a man with an anatomically impossible dick jerking off, to quirk a brow and ask him what was up.</p><p> </p><p>Tweek shook his head, he really didn’t want to examine any <em>feelings </em>ever again. He’d had enough therapy at the hospital to last him a lifetime and he had long since established that he wasn’t going to be victimised by his emotions. He was no one’s victim he reminded himself, even if the instigator was his brain and/or his heart.</p><p> </p><p>Fortunately, the  next part of the duo’s conversation piqued both blonde’s interest and the matter was dropped for now.</p><p> </p><p>“I honestly think it was the part about Tweek that riled Craig up.” Kyle appeared to be pondering aloud and Stan hummed in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe dude. I could’ve sworn I saw Tucker’s eyes burn with fury when he’d said about Tweek whoring himself out to Kenny for meth.”</p><p> </p><p>Even the normally chill blonde stiffened at that, Kenny tensed and drew his piercing blue eyes in concern upon Tweek. That shit was a low blow, even for Cartman. And Stan and Kyle loudly discussing it wasn’t great either. Before Kenny could interrupt their contemplation and warn them that they weren’t as quiet as they thought they were, Tweek turned rather angrily towards the two.</p><p> </p><p>“Guys… you might think you’re telepathic since you’re all in love and shit. But the rest of us can <em>actually </em>hear you..”</p><p> </p><p>“Erm.. what? We’re not in love.” Stan blushed as he protested. “We’re just friends.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please… everyone knows you both have wanted to bone each other since you hit puberty.” Tweek rolled his eyes. “Now can you stop discussing my life like it’s fucking daytime television and maybe work on your own raging denial.”</p><p> </p><p>With that the blonde turned back around to work on his own art piece. He was attempting to recreate one of Hundertwasser’s paintings with watercolour crayons and could now maybe concentrate without those two gossiping behind him. Stan and Kyle had gone uncomfortably silent and were no longer looking at one another.</p><p> </p><p>Kenny let out a low whistle. “Damn sugar spice, you’re really not holding any punches today.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck off Kenny.” The blonde replied without <em>much </em>malice. Kenny resolved not to take it to heart, Tweek was clearly upset about Cartman’s comment and was dealing with it the only way he knew how. Attitude. He could understand that as he had his own vices for dealing with his shitty upbringing, namely copious amounts of drugs, sex and alcohol, and the carefree persona he maintained at all times.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Most likely in part due to the fact that he’d punched Cartman in his fat gob, Craig wasn’t subjected to too much mocking for the whole Tweek-lunch fiasco, at least to his face. People had become wary of him and his violent outburst, so they tended to gossip behind his back rather than confrontationally.</p><p> </p><p>That did not stop them from staring however. Like knives in his back, Craig could feel their curious gazes follow him from classroom to classroom as he roamed the hallways. His strategy so far had been to ignore it, keep his head down and pray for it to all blow over soon. That, and to make sure that he did not <em>under any circumstances </em>make eye contact with Tweek Tweak.</p><p> </p><p>This was a surprisingly difficult feat. He shared a multitude of classes with the blonde, the long absent boy must have actually been academically capable. Not in a show off way like Kyle and Wendy, or a nerdy science way like Craig, but the blonde must have been pulling a decent grade point average if his presence in AP English, Science and Math was an indication.</p><p> </p><p>Mercifully, Craig had had the good fortune to not be directly sat next to Tweek in any of their shared classes, however the blonde’s close proximity to him was enough to make the dark haired boy perpetually tense. He refused to even glance his direction, he didn’t want to be accused of being a stalker or <em>worse, </em>having a crush on the blonde, so he kept his whole body facing away from the other guy.</p><p> </p><p>Tweek had perfected the art of a bored expression and he utilised it as he stepped into his AP Math class. He really didn’t want to be here, he saw it as a waste of time if he was honest. Math, school, grades, none of that really mattered to him. His parents had drilled into him that he’d work at their coffee shop from a young age, so getting qualifications hadn’t mattered then, and now he just saw it all as pointless.</p><p> </p><p>So many Americans had to put them through a torturous amount of debt and hardship to go to college, to get a degree that probably wouldn’t mean they’d get a good job. Plus they would have to pay off their student loan. In Tweek’s mind it was just not worth it, he didn’t exactly have anyone he could make proud anyway.</p><p> </p><p>That was why Tweek barely tried in class. He didn’t care if the teacher shouted at him, he’d just keep shrugging till she moved on. Eventually she would give up on him, like all residents of South Park eventually did.</p><p> </p><p>To be honest even if he’d wanted to concentrate on the lesson he’d have found it impossible. The presence of the dark haired boy he’d accused of stalking him was pretty distracting. Not that Craig Tucker was even doing anything. He was clearly and obviously not looking at him. The blonde would keep sneaking glances at him, wondering if the stoic boy would ever deign to look back, but he never did. The <strike>hot </strike>guy known as Craig Tucker never once set eyes on him, and for some reason that bothered the shit out of Tweek Tweak.</p><p> </p><p>Throughout the day it was like an itch. The part of his mind that still held his paranoid thoughts <em>loved </em>the new allowance of wondering, wondering if Craig even once looked his way. Tweek wanted to catch him in the act, a <em>gotcha </em>moment to prove he was right that Craig did pay attention to him.</p><p> </p><p>Alas, as every lesson went by with no contact with those dazzling blue eyes, Tweek grew increasingly sour. His bad boy reputation was out in full force as he scowled at everyone he passed by. Kenny called him out on it when he saw him at lunch.</p><p> </p><p>“Dude, you’re really getting into your brooding heart throb look today.” The blonde winked as that frown deepened on his friend’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Leave it.” Tweek warned his friend as he slammed his tray of food onto the surprisingly clean dining table.</p><p> </p><p>“Feeling feisty I see.” Kenny smirked playfully before turning temporarily serious. “Honestly though Tweek, are you alright? What’s got you in a tizz?”</p><p> </p><p>“Craig <em>fucking </em>Tucker.” Tweek muttered louder than he’d meant to. Kenny’s eyebrows rose.</p><p> </p><p>“He still staring you out?”</p><p> </p><p>“No… he’s not even looking at me.” Kenny thought for some reason that Tweek actually sounded disappointed by that fact. He internally rolled his eyes, Kenny didn’t need to be in AP classes to know that the blonde was a little <em>too interested </em>in Craig. Other people had been staring at him with his popular status, but he didn’t confront anyone else on it.</p><p> </p><p>“Well then chill out Sugar-Spice! You got what you wanted.” That was all Kenny said before resuming his paltry packed lunch of soggy peanut butter sandwiches.</p><p> </p><p>Craig’s eyes were tired and his neck was stiff from forcibly keeping his gaze away from the blonde. It used to be that his eyes had been drawn that way from the pure nervous energy the boy emitted, but now it was something else. Craig wanted to look at him, to see what he was doing, to  see if Tweek was watching him back. It was like when the blonde was in the room, Craig was hyper aware of him, like he was a wild animal that he was sure would eventually pounce.</p><p> </p><p>He groaned when he realised that his day was not yet over when the final bell rang for the end of school. Nope he had an hours fucking detention because of Cartman. It pissed Craig off so much that the fatass never seemed to be punished by the school, he supposed his fists had to have been reprimand enough.</p><p> </p><p>The dark haired boy was a little puzzled when he stepped into the canteen that was where detentions were usually held and instead of a tired teacher with a weary face ushering him to take a seat on an empty bench, there was Mr Gall with a grim expression and two hi-visibility vests.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s going on?” Craig asked in a bewildered tone. The double doors creaked open then and he saw with wide eyes as Tweek Tweak strolled confidently into the hall.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah Tweek you’re here. Great. You two lucky boys have a special job to do.” The gym teacher handed each of them a garment and a pole. “The Principal is fed up of all this fighting going on and has decided that for today’s detention you’ll be picking up all the litter off the school field.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? He can’t do that!” Craig protested. Never had he known detention to be anything but an hour of mind numbing silence.</p><p> </p><p>“He told me to let you know boys that if you didn’t do this, you’d have a month’s additional detention.” Mr Gall warned.</p><p> </p><p>Craig thought about it for a few seconds. He really didn’t want to spend time with Tweek, especially if they had to work together. But then a month’s detention would wear him down and cut into Red Racer when it was back on. It was still his guilty pleasure and he liked to see it when it premiered otherwise Clyde and his blabber mouth would definitely spoil it.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” Craig answered with a sigh. Tweek merely shrugged. Fuck they were going to have to spend the hour together, alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>South Park High School had a serious trash problem. Craig was horrified to see the litter sprawling on the football pitch; chip packets, candy bar wrappers and soda bottles galore on the rather worn grass. Had these kids even heard of a trash can? He wished he could just slack it off and do the bare minimum, but the gym teacher warned that he’d be coming to check up on their progress at frequent intervals. <em>Great</em>. Craig resolved that he might as well get cracking and not acknowledge the blonde he could hear grinding his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>Tweek used his Grab Stick with growing frustration, stabbing it savagely into the ground. The mud was caking his brand new sneakers and it was pretty cold on the field, the wind chill seeping even into his jacket. He had to wonder how he managed to just wear a shirt all those years, maybe the meth had raised his body temperature? So in between the cold and the asshole beside him that still refused to look his way, Tweek was more than a bit annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>The dark haired boy had not only been silent, but he’d been stubbornly aligning his head in the direction opposite to Tweek. Every time the blonde caught his gaze, he would resolutely look sharpishly aware leaving Tweek to feel <strike>hurt </strike>confused.</p><p> </p><p>The frustration boiled over into anger when Tweek felt his shoe slip on a soggy part of the quagmire they called grass. “Fuck.” He yelled, hoping that <em>this </em>would at least attract Craig’s attention. Nope. The dark haired just carried on like <em>he’d </em>not even spoken. Like he didn’t exist. Just still spearing the trash and clawing it up into the refuse sack he’d been given, a blank expression on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you fucking ignoring me?” Tweek now addressed the boy directly, green eyes blazing as they forced their way into his line of sight.</p><p> </p><p>Craig stiffened at the reappearance of the feisty blonde once more riled up against him. His first instinct was to freeze, to flail, to make excuses. But then he remembered, this time he had no audience and this time he’d done NOTHING wrong. So he let his asshole side take over and he yelled back.</p><p> </p><p>“You asked me to not look at you when you accused me of being a fucking stalker in front of the whole goddamn school!” Craig exhaled dangerously, his eyes filling with passion he usually kept under a firm lock.</p><p> </p><p>“Well.” Tweek seemed to stumble for words for a moment before retorting. “You were staring! I could feel your eyes on me all the time man!”</p><p> </p><p>The dark haired absolutely refused to blush, but the mortification of that lunch time bathed him again. Still he found his voice, to give the excuse that he’d accepted in his head. “I wasn’t staring in like a creepy way, I was just <em>you know </em>making sure you were alright. It’s called civilian concern!”</p><p> </p><p>The two boys looked at each other, both dumbfounded by Craig’s explanation, as one they inched slightly back away from another, the  mud squelching under their feet as they realised how close they had gotten during their argument.</p><p> </p><p>“Why wouldn’t I be okay? And why would you care anyway?” Tweek crossed his arms, still sounding suspicious as he tried to read the other boy’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Kenny has a reputation. I thought he might have been taken advantage of you.” Craig shrugged, also folding his arms in a defensive posture as he turned slightly away. He didn’t acknowledge the other question the boy had asked, he didn’t know the answer to that one and he wasn’t sure he was able to accept the truth if he did.</p><p> </p><p>“Kenny couldn’t take advantage of me. No one can. I won’t let them anymore.” Bitterness trickled into Tweek’s tone and Craig, for some reason, had an urge to <strike>hug </strike> console the blonde. He was distracted by Tweek continuing though with a fake shrug. “Besides, Kenny is so not my type....”</p><p> </p><p>Craig had to wonder if Tweek was actually straight, if Kenny wasn’t his type. Kenny was <em>everyone’s </em>type to the point that he had sparked Craig’s questioning of his sexuality. The dude just oozed sex appeal.</p><p> </p><p> Embarrassingly, and Craig wished he could stop himself, he ended up asking Tweek that very question. “Oh are you not <em>you know?” </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Gay?” For some reason Tweek loved the flush of pink that hit Craig’s cheeks as he uttered that word. The dark haired just nodded, and Tweek simply said. “I thought everyone knew I was gay. My parents said I screamed homosexuality and employed me at the front of the coffee shop as it <em>would improve business</em> according to my father.”</p><p> </p><p>Craig felt a confusion mixture of emotions that his teenage brain struggled to comprehend. There had been a slight jolt of <em>something </em>when Tweek confirmed he was gay, as well as a cocktail of sadness and fury at Tweek’s asshole parents.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe Tweek saw the sympathy in his eyes, as he brushed the conversation aside before Craig could respond with any consolences. “Kenny’s actually got a boyfriend. But no one knows who. He hasn’t told me, and he won’t even tell Stan or Kyle because he knows those guys will blab.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Craig raised his eyebrows sceptically. He couldn’t imagine the sex god Kenny actually being monogamous and the way he flirted with everyone surely had to piss off the guy he was seeing.</p><p> </p><p> “Yup.” It was strange but Tweek actually found himself relaxing into this conversation, he could almost forget that he was on a dank and and dreary field in bitter temperatures serving detention with a guy he’d recently tried to start a fight with.</p><p>“He told me he acts this way ‘cause his boyfriend’s parents are super assholes and don’t let him date anyone, let alone a boy. So the whole flirty thing is an act uses so Cartman doesn’t suspect anything and rats them out to the guy’s parents.”</p><p> </p><p>If this was the truth then Craig’s estimation of Kenny had risen multiple levels, and his disdain for Cartman had stayed about the same. He was pretty sure he couldn’t think lower of the guy and agreed with a simple. “Yeah Cartman is a dick.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a long and frankly awkward stretch of silence after Craig’s statement where the blonde looked at him shrewdly. The cogs were turning in Tweek’s brain as he remembered the circumstance which had resulted in the dark haired before him even serving a detention.</p><p> </p><p>“I heard you punched Cartman.”</p><p> </p><p>Craig wasn’t sure how to answer that statement as it wasn’t a question, but it had been asked all the same. He felt the need to respond and so cagily muttered a brisk. “And?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well.. why? Why did you punch him?” Tweek once more had to force Craig to meet his gaze, the other boy returning to avoiding his eyeline.</p><p> </p><p>“He had it coming.”</p><p> </p><p>“I agree.” Tweek nodded even though Craig could no longer see him as he had fully turned his back. “But Stan and Kyle said it was because he said something about me that pissed you off.”</p><p>Craig sighed. He muttered something incomprehensible under his breath as he faced the air, before he slowly turned to face the blonde head on. “I guess that could be considered as true.” The dark haired rubbed the back of his neck. “ I just didn’t like him talking trash about you, or anyone.”</p><p> </p><p>It felt like an eternity under the weight of Tweek’s scrutinising eyes. Craig wasn’t sure what the blonde was seeing as he struggled to keep his face as impassive as ever.</p><p> </p><p>Finally the blonde nodded and said in the friendlier tone Tweek had heard him use yet. “Fine. We can call a truce. I won’t call you a creepy stalker at lunchtimes anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Craig could query what the truce actually entailed, the gym doors banged open and Mr Gall came thundering out.</p><p> </p><p>“You two! Get to work. This field won’t clear itself you know.” Inwardly both boys groaned and finished their detention under the watchful eye of their teacher.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You finally get laid sugar-spice?” Was the first thing Tweek heard when he met up with Kenny and those guys in front of school the following day. The question could only have come from the blonde, mainly because it was only Kenny who called him <em>sugar-spice </em>and Stan and Kyle had been a little wary around him after he’d gone off on them for their obviously repressed homosexual feelings for one another.</p><p> </p><p>Tweek narrowed his eyes and hissed. “I’ve told you to stop calling me that!” The other boy smirked as Tweek continued. “Why do you say <em>that </em>anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>Kenny shrugged lazily as they made their way in to their actual lesson, on time for once. “You seem different. More relaxed? Like a weight has been lifted off your shoulders.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I’m not and it hasn’t.” Tweek responded flatly, ignoring Mrs Matthew’s narrowed gaze as he took his seat in her class for the first time since he’d been suspended. He had skipped every single one of them so far, but for some reason today he felt like attending. <strike>It was 100% not because Craig would be there. </strike></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Something definitely seems different about you.” Tweek felt like Kenny’s blue eyes could see everything in that moment, his gaze had gone from jovial and carefree to intense speculation. “Have you fallen in love?”</p><p> </p><p>Tweek gaped at him and then spluttered, attracting the attention of the teacher who gave him a look but didn’t press further as the lesson bell had yet to go. “What the fuck man? This isn’t a fucking Disney movie! Fallen in love....Jesus.”</p><p> </p><p>Kenny chuckled, his laughter coming easily to him. “Yeah that’s probably a bit too far. But you definitely <em>like </em>someone. Trust me. I know that expression.”</p><p> </p><p>“No way man. I’ll never like someone like that. That’s just a way to become a victim of someone else.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dude.. love doesn’t victimise you. Getting to be with the person you love is a luxury.” The tone of his voice spoke volumes about how sad he was, and Tweek felt a twinge of sadness for the boy and his secret boyfriend as it was very clear he spoke from experience. The mystery person went to South Park High School according to Kenny, but Tweek hadn’t really seen the charismatic blonde interact with other many others outside the usual crew. Regardless of who it was, Tweek decided that he’d deal with this guy’s parents himself if he had to, the blonde boy he now considered a friend deserved happiness.</p><p> </p><p>Craig walked pensively into school, still ignoring the residual stares and not so discreet whispers that had begun to drop off dramatically in frequency since yesterday. He couldn’t help the thought returning to his mind, the one he’d had since the end of yesterday’s detention, when Tweek had stalked off before he could ask any questions. What did the blonde mean by truce? Were they now on friendly terms? Or would they just ignore each other? The dark haired boy wasn’t sure he liked the sound of the latter. He was positive that pretending Tweek Tweak didn’t exist would be impossible.</p><p> </p><p>Plus their conversation yesterday had been somewhat of a <em>bonding moment </em>or at least Craig had thought so. He wasn’t usually so verbose, preferring not to be an active part of conversations, but yesterday he had actually felt engaged for once. It would be a shame to cut off contact with someone he could actually talk to. Those people really were few and far between.</p><p> </p><p>Absent mindedly, Craig walked into Mrs Matthew’s home room and then almost stopped dead in the middle of the entry way. The blonde who had been perpetually missing from this class had actually turned up. Craig wasn’t sure what to do. Did he nod, wave or slightly smile? Or did he just sit in his chair and not overthink things?</p><p> </p><p>Mercifully he was saved by Clyde coming up behind him with a rough pat on his shoulder. “You alright there Craig?” The brunette followed the direction of Craig’s gaze and immediately knew what had pulled his friend up short. It was so so so obvious, even Clyde could figure out what was going on.</p><p> </p><p>The dark haired boy decided to treat his friend to actual politeness, mainly because he felt relieved by the distractment his friend’s arrival had provided to the conundrum of greeting (or not) the boy he had a truce with. “I’m alright Clyde. Looking forward to getting these detentions over and done with.”</p><p> </p><p>Clyde nodded. “Oh yeah, you got a week of those right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup.” Craig popped the p sound before adding with a shudder. “Yesterday’s was awful, had to clean all the trash on the school field. There were even <em>used </em>condom wrappers.”</p><p> </p><p>“The school field? All by yourself?” The brunette was aghast, and couldn’t think of anything worse.</p><p> </p><p>“Well…. No.. Er.. Tweek was there too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I see. You and Tweek doing detentions together.” Clyde nodded dutifully, but there was something in his eye that hinted at something else. Before Craig could ask him what that was, the bell went and Mrs Matthews stood up to actually do her job and address the class.</p><p> </p><p>Tweek had looked up when Craig had strode into the classroom. He’d known straight away the moment the dark haired had spotted him as he had stiffened in surprise in a comedic fashion. He had waited for acknowledgement of his presence, maybe like a nod or god forbid, a smile in greeting.</p><p> </p><p>Sadly, Tweek was to be disappointed as Craig did none of those thing. He’d just looked in his direction, standing around awkwardly in the doorway, until he was eventually stirred into movement by the arrival of his friend.</p><p> </p><p>Craig didn’t glance at him again for the whole period, and Tweek told himself that he didn’t feel dismayed by that fact</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Craig refused to do more than peek out of the corner of his eyes at Tweek during home room. Sure the blonde had said there would be a truce, and he wouldn’t be called out on <em>staring </em>(or friendly monitoring as he preferred to think of it) but he couldn’t be sure that would be the case. The blonde seemed a little volatile if he was honest.</p><p> </p><p>Instead he tried to somewhat pay attention to Mrs Matthew’s PSHE lecture on drugs and how no one should do them as they had lots of harmful effects such as kidney failure, liver disease and increased risk of cancers. He internally cringed when she mentioned meth, and he had to fight the burning urge to look at Tweek Tweak and see how he was taking it, listening to this, after what happened to him.</p><p> </p><p>Of course that was when Eric Cartman had to pipe up with faux innocence. “So you’re saying Mrs Matthew’s that if someone had say a <em>meth addiction </em>that it would impair their brain function, and they could become basically retarded.”</p><p> </p><p>Craig wondered how Cartman hadn’t learned his lesson yet, after being punched by not one but two people in the space of like two weeks. It was obvious that the obese boy held some spite in his heart, he was not known for letting grudges go, and was probably plotting some form of retribution towards Tweek Tweak and himself. Craig wasn’t too concerned though, he and Cartman hadn’t ever gotten along and had been frequent enemies, and the blonde seemed to be able to look after himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Now Cartman we don’t use the ‘r’ word anymore, but you’re right in that drugs including meth, can affect mental ability.”</p><p> </p><p>“That makes a lot of sense.” Cartman muttered pointedly as he directed his gaze towards Tweek. The rest of the class awaited with bated breath to how the blonde would react.</p><p> </p><p>They weren’t disappointed but it was not the blonde they expected.</p><p> </p><p>“Mrs Matthews? Doesn’t being severely overweight also affect your risk of death and even causes mental disorders?” Kenny, who normally napped during this lesson if he even attended, suddenly spoke out. His eyebrows were raised in a pointed manner and he watched with amusement as Cartman’s cheeks turned magenta.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not even fucking fat you stupid faggot white trash!” Cartman had pretty much exploded, he was still touchy about his physique and easily triggered.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately for him, Mrs Matthews heard his outburst and he couldn’t weasel his way out of justice this time. “Eric Cartman! We don’t use <em>that </em>kind of language in this school. Go to the principal’s office immediately!”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you, you stupid bitch!” Cartman glared at the entirety of the class before zeroing on the blondes who sat in the corner. “And fuck you Kenny! You and Tweek better watch your backs!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d be more scared of you jumping on them..” Craig muttered under his breath, though not quietly enough as a few people nearby snickered and Cartman whirled around to face him.</p><p> </p><p>“Do not start Craig Fucker, just ‘cause you want to be balls deep in Twink over there!”</p><p> </p><p>Craig turned bright red but didn’t say anything. <em>That </em>was a subject that he really didn’t want to address, given the shit that he’d already been accused of.</p><p> </p><p>“Eric Cartman! Get out this classroom right now.” Mrs Matthews seemed murderously angry now at the disruption, her two chins wobbling dangerously.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine fine… I’m going whateva.” The class watched as Cartman waddled out of the room, flipping the bird behind his back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The students were slow to settle down after Cartman had left after childish slamming the door in a mini tantrum.</p><p> </p><p>“You alright man?” Token, his total <em>mom </em>friend, whispered as Mrs Matthews still tried to call order to little avail.</p><p>“Yeah.. why wouldn’t I be?” Craig shrugged, putting on a complete pretence of nonchalance.</p><p> </p><p>“Erm… maybe ‘cause Cartman like told everyone about your crush on Tweek.” Craig was glad that Token had said the latter part of that sentence even quieter, otherwise he might have had to punch one of his best friends. Christ if anyone had overheard <em>that.</em></p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have a <em>crush!” </em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“</em>Sure you don’t.” The wink he was given was very exaggerated and Craig wanted to bury his head in his hands. Fuck if even Token was now ripping on him for <strike>his crush </strike>nothing then he was surely doomed, his darker skinned friend was the most sensible and reliable out of their group. Clyde and Jimmy were going to have a field day with this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A full day of Craig still not acknowledging his presence had Tweek Tweak pissed. They had agreed to a truce? Why was he still being a fucking asshole and not glancing his way much. The blonde had thought they now were <strike>friends </strike> <em>friendly acquaintances</em>, surely it was polite to nod in greeting when the other caught their eye, but Craig hadn’t seemed to have got that memo and every time Tweek saw him he got more and more angry.</p><p>Then there was the confusion of what the fuck had happened in Mrs Matthews’ room. Kenny had stood up for him as his friend and someone who was <em>done </em>with Cartman, which Tweek <em>definitely </em>didn’t need as he was more than capable of looking out for himself and dealing with the fat ass. Although, Tweek guessed it wouldn’t be the wisest idea to punch Cartman again, as much as he really, <em>really </em>wanted to so it was just as well that the blonde had stepped in and shut the turd down. He just hoped that Kenny and his yet to be revealed boyfriend didn’t pay the price of Cartman’s vindictiveness.</p><p> </p><p>What really had confused Tweek was the comment Cartman had made when Craig had muttered something under his breath that had enraged him. <em>Balls deep in a Twink? </em>Had Cartman been referring to him or to Kenny? And did that mean Craig was gay? When Tweek had mentioned that he was, the dark haired boy had remained silent. Why would he do that if he was? It was most likely Cartman just being homophobic, Tweek told himself and ignored the <strike>sadness </strike>inexplicable feeling in his chest. Then he remembered that he wasn’t giving a fuck about anything and anyone and shook the thought from his brain.</p><p> </p><p>That didn’t stop him from waiting outside Craig’s locker though.</p><p> </p><p>To say that the dark haired boy was shocked when he saw the <strike>smoking hot </strike>blonde awaiting his arrival would be a complete understatement. At least Craig assumed that Tweek was outside his locker for him, given the way he was currently shooting him furious glances.</p><p> </p><p>A significant portion of him wanting to turn tail and run, such was the fear that Craig was currently experiencing as he inched ever closer to where the blonde boy stood, arms folded and chin tilted up in a confrontational pose.</p><p> </p><p>There was a stilted pause when he got to the metallic rectangle that was the assigned storage space for the books he now awkwardly held. He shuffled his feet from side to side, unsure what to do as his path was blocked by a five foot ten wall of disgruntled Tweek Tweak.</p><p> </p><p>“Errr. Hi?” Craig managed as the deafening silence grew louder and he felt even more uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh so you do know how to greet people you know.” Tweek stated, the calmness in his voice a warning sign.</p><p> </p><p>“Erm yes? Why?” Craig wondered if the blonde was addressing someone else and quickly looked behind him to see if anyone else was right next to him. Nope.</p><p> </p><p>“You agreed to the <em>truce </em>man.” Tweek’s words just served to baffle Craig further. What had their conversation yesterday got to do with Tweek glaring at him now like he was about to get socked in the face? He really didn’t want that given that he already knew how painful those fists were, and that had been in elementary school!</p><p>“Erm.. I did?”</p><p> </p><p>“So why are you still ignoring me?” Those green eyes narrowed and the dark haired had to resist the urge to gulp.</p><p> </p><p>Ignoring him? Craig was pretty sure he’d been intently aware of the blonde all day. The guy had a magnetic pull that just drew the attention of everyone around him, even his hair was like a golden aura drawing everyone’s gaze, especially when the light from the sun that filled from the window hit it just so. That, coupled with the fact that Token’s words of <em>crush crush crush </em>kept coming back to haunt him, meant that Craig could barely keep his eyes off of the blonde. He had just gotten much stealthier with his <strike>stares</strike> observations.</p><p> </p><p>That didn’t help the situation he was in  right now and Craig could only offer a paltry excuse. “Oh, I didn’t know you wanted me to <em>you know </em>greet you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t.” Tweek spoke cuttingly, pushing off from the cool metal of the locker he had rested against. He turned and purposefully strode away from the dark haired boy, deciding just to skip detention for the day. For some reason Tweek now felt <strike>upset </strike> tired, and decided that he would rather just go home and not give a fuck about detention. He didn’t look behind him, otherwise he would have seen the way the dark haired boy with scorching blue eyes followed his trajectory and, even further behind him, the group of friends known as Token, Clyde and Jimmy who had witnessed the entire exchange.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well… that was really weird.” Clyde commented to his friends as they watched Craig morosely slope off to the canteen where detentions were held after slamming shut his locker door with a clang. Well, as morosely as someone like Craig could look, with his poker faced blank expression. To an outsider observer it would seem that Craig didn’t have much emotion, practically a robot, but his friends knew him well and could see the slight wrinkle in his brow indicating he was upset.</p><p> </p><p>“It was certainly interesting.” Token appeared to be mulling it over with a furtive look. “It would appear our dear Craig’s crush isn’t unrequited.”</p><p> </p><p>“You..you..think our Craig has a bo..bo..boner for Tweek?” Jimmy struggled to get out his words, puzzled as he’d not been there for all the interactions; working on the school newspaper meant that he got to skip some lessons. The others hated him for his luck.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course! Even Clyde was able to see it.” Token assured them. Clyde initially cheered before realising what was said about him and gave an annoyed <em>hey. </em>The group of guys were pretty much all dicks just chuckled at the expensive of their <em>academically challenged </em>friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Per..per..per…maybe we should like help them get together?” Jimmy suggested once the laughter died down.</p><p> </p><p>“Now you’re talking.”</p><p> </p><p>All three boys turned as one to see where the unexpected voice had come from.</p><p> </p><p>Kenny.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde stepped out from the alcove he’d been sort of concealed in with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Where did you come from?” Token asked, his sentiment echoed by the others. They had not noticed anyone standing in the corridor whatsoever.</p><p> </p><p>“Your dreams.” Kenny couldn’t resist his flirtatious teasing, he kind of thought at this point it was written into his DNA. “I know a lot of the school’s nooks and crannies.”</p><p> </p><p>The boys nodded easily in acceptance of this new fact. It fit well with Kenny’s stereotype and they saw him. Of course the town’s sex god/whore would know how to navigate the school, he probably knew all the hook up spots.</p><p> </p><p>“So do you guys have a plan or something to set our boys up?” The blonde asked with a shrug after the silence hung on a bit too long.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you wanna do that?” Token had a hint of suspicion in his tone, he was pragmatic and didn’t see how Kenny could gain from sharing his new groupie with Craig. Craig and Kenny had never exactly been friends so it wouldn’t be that.</p><p>Kenny thought about his answer. Part of it was the fact that he saw himself in Tweek and Craig, the guys were obviously attracted to each other and both were a little broken. And then there was the fact that, if he couldn’t have his happy ending with Butters, then he at least wanted Tweek to have his.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess I’m just a big believer in love.” Kenny gave a crooked grin that masked the pain in his heart.</p><p> </p><p>“You guys wanna come to my house later tonight so we can plan? My dad is at work late and I can do a pizza run.” Clyde addressed the group including Kenny.</p><p> </p><p><em>Sure.</em> They all unanimously agreed and it seemed that operation Creek was now in the works.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately in another residence of South Park, a different teenager was also making a plan involving Craig and Tweek but this one did not have good intentions.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tweek roughly kicked at a stray stone as he trudged home. Rage clouded his judgement, though he wasn’t sure what he was that angry about. So Craig hadn’t greeted him? Big whoop. Why should he give a fuck about that? He was obviously a total idiot!  <em>Didn’t know he’d want to be greeted. </em>Like, they had been sort of friends back in elementary, then there was the whole staring thing and their <em>connection </em>or whatever it was during detention. Of course he’d fucking want to be acknowledged! Tweek could feel his blood boiling as he thought about the entirely oblivious dark haired boy and being ignored by the guy he <strike>fancied </strike> was curious about.</p><p> </p><p>So now he was probably going to get even yet more trouble for skipping detention. Great. Still, Tweek powered on away from the school, letting his leather jacket take the brunt of the cool wind chill. He was ever thankful he’d bought that piece, not only did it help keep him warm but he thought he looked like a far cry from the scrawny kid in mismatched button ups that he’d used to be.</p><p> </p><p>A part of him didn’t want to disappoint Vicki however, he had tentatively decided that she may be okay… maybe, and wanted to stay on her good side. He figured if he went into town then maybe she wouldn’t know he’d skip detention if he returned too early. It was either that or crash at Kenny’s place, and the blonde had already text him to let him know that he was busy. Probably with his mystery boyfriend or something.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Cartman was sat in his basement surrounded by his <strike>stuffed animals </strike> minions plotting ways to get back at those that had wronged him. His mom had nagged him to get rid of the toys, saying that <em>he was in high school and maybe he should donate them to charity and let other little girls and boys play with them Eric. </em>Lame! He’d put his foot down at that. He’d told his mom to go screw herself and that she was fucking retarded if she thought he’d give up his faithful companions once more. After the whole Polly Prissypant’s fiasco in Elementary School he’d had to buy a whole new set of stuffed animals with his <strike>mom’s</strike> hard earned cash and he didn’t want to let these ones go as well. They were great listeners and unlike Kyle, Stan and the rest of those complete turds, they didn’t mock him for his <strike>weight </strike> extremely <em>manly </em>body.</p><p> </p><p>He may have been many things, but Cartman was not dumb and he prided himself on his ability for vengeance. He was actually <em>grounded </em>for once after getting in trouble at school, he’d not been able to wheedle his way out of this punishment, and so he thought he’d use this time wisely. Scheming.</p><p> </p><p>“I agree Furry Rye.. those three do deserve to pay. But how?” Cartman murmured in a slightly deranged fashion to the inanimate stuffed bunny on the armchair beside him.</p><p> </p><p>There was an eerie silence as he scrawled some of his ideas of retribution down in barely legible handwriting in his red book. To an outsider, it would look like he was having a conversation by himself, but in his head he was addressing his imaginary audience.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm yes you’re right Mrs Penny Pots. Kenny is an easy target…” The doll adorned in a blue forget-me-knot dress merely stared back at him with glassy eyes, but the overweight boy took it as agreement. “That white trash slut does think he’s being sneaky… but I’ve seen the way he and Butters gaze at each other during lunch when they think no one is looking like love sick puppies. It’s totally obvious they’re together.. Pathetic.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I could expose their secret? Hmmm but I’ll need evidence..” He ruminated further on the logistics, jotting ideas down with an evil smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry Mr Fox.” He answered the aptly name fox shaped toy that wore a top hat and a monocle. “I haven’t forgotten about Craig and Tweek. There’s will just need more planning.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The planning session that was currently occurring at Clyde’s house had a lot more arguments and a touch less maliciousness. The boys were sat in various positions inside the brunette’s bedroom; Token had naturally taken the desk and chair, Jimmy was sat comfortably on the bed with Clyde and Kenny was sprawled confidently across the carpeted floor.</p><p> </p><p>“I say we lock them in a cupboard! Boom! Instant banging!” Kenny gave the same suggestion he had already given at least twenty times in their Operation Creek session.</p><p> </p><p>The group groaned as a collective.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve said that a million times already man.” Clyde gestured to where Token had decided to take minutes, saying it was more likely to work if it was official.</p><p>“We said that could be plan B as it’s more likely to ‘cause injury. Not everyone automatically starts making out with people they are locked in a closet with.” Token pointed out, trying to placate the blonde newcomer.</p><p> </p><p>“They do if it’s with me.” Kenny winked and gave a salacious grin that pretty much everyone rolled their eyes at.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re such a sl.. sl.. slu… whore.” Jimmy proclaimed to the amusement of the blonde who did not deny the charge.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay… I’ve got an idea! We send them love notes from each other.” Clyde eagerly shared, he thought he’d saw that working on a movie once.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah.. Tweek would think it was a trick. The poor guy still things no one could love him.” Kenny had a grim expression on his face, he wanted to pulverise the Tweak parents for what they’d done to their son. If they weren’t currently in prison, maybe he’d have gotten Mysterion to pay them a visit.</p><p> </p><p>“Plus, once they actually spoke they would figure out that neither of them had sent the letter.” Token reasoned with the calm logic he possessed.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Clyde looked upset that his idea wasn’t even being considered.</p><p> </p><p>There was a heavy silence. Each of the boys were trying their hardest to bring these two <strike>complete soulmates</strike> together. But life really wasn’t like the movies or tv shows, and all their plans had gaping holes in them.</p><p> </p><p>“How about… we have a party?” Kenny spoke after some time had past.</p><p> </p><p>“Now really isn’t the type for a party Ke..Ke.. Kenny.” Jimmy shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“No.. I mean. Like maybe Token could host a party.. I know someone who can supply us with booze. We get Craig and Tweek drunk, they admit their love. Operation Creek is a success.” Kenny gave a triumphant grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm.. maybe. Alcohol might loosen them both up.” Token spoke dubiously, but noted down the suggestion diligently.</p><p> </p><p>“And… if it doesn’t work. We force them to play seven minutes in heaven. Boom! Craig and Tweek stuck in a closet together, falling in love.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can you please for the love of god, stop saying boom.” Clyde shook his head at the mischievous blonde. Still they were happy to have somewhat of a plan after like an hour of debate and throwing ideas about, some pretty outlandish. Most of those came from Kenny. </p><p> </p><p>Finally operation creek was on its way, they just needed to get this party started.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a dilapidated shelter made out of rotting planks in the pretty much abandoned part of the woods of South Park. Kenny had made it when he was much younger, and found blankets from the dump to cover the frozen solid floor. He’d spent many a night there, when his dad and mom’s argument had gotten too violent, dragging his sister with him to this safe haven. He was glad no homeless hobos had found and destroyed it, the soft fabrics were pretty much unsoiled if a little ratty and weather worn. Now he was older, he used it for his illicit meet ups.  It had become their sanctuary, somewhere he could be with Butters undisturbed.</p><p> </p><p>“What excuse did you use this time Buttercup?” The darker blonde asked softly of his boyfriend who stood in the <em>entryway </em>of their makeshift home. He had text Butters on the burner phone he’d found for him on one of his scavenging hunts, one that the nervous blonde had to keep hidden at all times lest his parents find out and potentially murdered him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Ken.” Butters greeted him as cheerfully as ever. “How was your meeting? I told dad that Dougie needed help cleaning his room but I wasn’t sure I wanted to. He ushered me out the house pretty much straight away and said that it was my <em>Christian duty </em>to help him.”</p><p> </p><p>Kenny rolled his eyes and wrapped the smaller blonde into a hug. Butters wasn’t as used to the cold as he was, and the shelter while keeping out some of the rain and wind, did nothing for the freezing temperatures. The Stotches always used the imperative of Christian Morals to force Butters to obey their whims, but Kenny was pretty sure emotionally abusing your son wasn’t virtuously sound.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm it was pretty productive. The guys agreed to my plan of a party, we are going to get them drunk and force them to confess.” The easy going boy didn’t acknowledge Butters’ parents, he knew that they’d had arguments in the past for how they treated him, and Kenny was ninety nine percent sure he was going to take them down soon, it was only the fear of Butters being hurt by the fallout that prevented him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.. Uh a party? That sure sounds fun to be honest. I hope it works, from where I’m sitting Ken it’s really darn obvious they like each other.”</p><p> </p><p>“You should come..my Buttercup. It would be no fun without you there.” Butters shivered from where Kenny kissed his neck delicately, and it wasn’t just the cold.</p><p> </p><p>“You know I can’t. My dad would be real sore with me if he found out I was hanging out with you guys, never mind a place with <em>adult juice.</em>” Butters sighed morosely, letting a little bit of sadness leak into his normally optimistic voice. It had been hard. Since starting high school his parents had forbade him from hanging out with Kenny and the guys, saying they were a bad influence on him. To be honest, that could actually have been true, but dealing with <em>them </em>was always made easier with Kenny as a support.</p><p> </p><p>He was only allowed to socialise now with a select few individuals that his parents approved of. Meaning that they couldn’t even hang out as friends in front of anyone. There would be heck to pay if they’d caught him actually <em>kissing </em>a boy, particularly Kenny. He’d be shipped back off to conversion camp quicker than he could say <em>oh heck.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry honey. One day we will get the fuck out of here and we will be together in the little apartment I’ve been putting money away for.” Kenny promised him as he often did on their sadly scarce meet ups. It was hard for him to see Butters, a boy that had an unyielding altruism, be fucked over by his parents. He could only comfort himself with the knowledge that there wasn’t that long left and South Park would be a distant memory in his rearview mirror.</p><p> </p><p>“I know Ken, it’ll be great when you, me and Karen have a place together.” The blonde smiled happily at his own vision of Kenny working his dream job as a mechanic, and himself working in a cafe somewhere while Karen went to college to study. It could be anywhere, as long as they could all feel safe and free. The boy shook his head in impatience of the future that wasn’t <em>now </em>before changing the subject.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me how you plan to get those two together Kenny.” Butters murmured and let his head rest against the warmth of his boyfriend’s chest in his parka.</p><p> </p><p>Kenny did, and the two blonde boys spent a good few hours in the cold, huddled for warmth and the comfort of each other’s presence.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Across town, another boy was walking in the cool air of South Park. This one was still mightily pissed and itching for a fight. Unfortunately, the wrong person stopped him in the street as he neared the entrance to Skeeter’s bar. That place always allowed underage drinking, so it was worth going even the place smelled vaguely of piss on any given day.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey… Tweeeeeek.” Randy Marsh approached him, clearly having exited the bar himself in a worse for wear fashion. The middle aged man reeked to put it bluntly, and Tweek tried to unsuccessfully side step him. He did not want to have to deal with <em>that.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Hi.” He answered curtly, hoping that this was all the interaction that would be required.</p><p> </p><p>“Shame about your parents.” Randy slurred now having the nerve to put his sweaty hand on Tweek’s leather jacket. He flinched, pushing it away from him. He was not in the mood for this, or South Park’s usual bullshit.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” His tone always turned icy when it came to <em>them.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Well..” Randy shrugged rubbing his hand through his greasy hair in thought. “They seemed like good people.. I mean they always bought Tegridy.”</p><p> </p><p>“They were abusive psychopaths who fucked me up intentionally. Where they bought weed from isn’t an indication of morals.” Tweek was done with this conversation, folding his arms and narrowing his eyes dangerously. Of course Randy wasn’t taking a fucking hint and ploughed on regardless.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.. but tegridy..” Randy begun once more to ramble on about his precious farm that everyone hated, before Tweek snapped.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut the fuck up about Tegridy. It’s a piece of shit farm that no one gives a fuck about! You would know that if you actually got your head out your ass and stopped being a narcissistic fuckwit with even an ounce of brains.”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde had to resist the urge to punch the man in front of him, his rage had built up so much and someone fucking <em>complimenting </em>his parents almost tipped him over the edge.</p><p> </p><p>“Err now see here Tweeeeek.” The dark haired man stumbled further into Tweek, understanding that he’d been insulted but not knowing exactly what to say other than an intoxicated and pathetic. “Tegridy..”</p><p> </p><p>“How about you give more of a damn about your family and less about your stupid farm? If you were actually a decent father, maybe you wouldn’t have a failing marriage and a son who’s a closet alcoholic.”</p><p> </p><p>His eyes widened like he’d been shot in the chest and he reeled backwards, Tweek used that opportunity of weakness to shove past the now blubbering man and headed finally into the welcoming bar. God he needed a drink. Or two.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Craig pulled the navy blue hood over his ears hoping that it would ward off some of the chill. South Park was crawling into the winter months which just made things a whole lot worse when he had to leave school an hour after everyone else for detention. The sky was already darkening and the mercury had dropped significantly meaning that it was actually fucking miserable weather for walking.</p><p> </p><p>The dark haired boy stoically walked home, alone with his thoughts. Not that he hadn’t just spent the last hour thinking about <strike>Tweek</strike> things. He had been alone, his mind wondering what the fuck had happened with the fiery blonde at the locker, and his homework could only provide a feeble attempt at distraction.</p><p> </p><p>Why had he gone off like that? Why had he cared? Craig wanted answers, he was starting to get whiplash at the emotions from Tweek. The boy calls him a stalker and then his eager for his attention after that… Craig would normally say that clearly Tweek was too high maintenance and not worth the effort, but something still <em>intrigued </em>him about the blonde, something made him still want to talk to him.</p><p> </p><p>Craig had just reached his front door and was fishing out the key from his back pocket when he felt his phone buzz. Predictably, it was a text from Clyde.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Clyde: Heyyy Craig, Tokens avin a party tomoz. U shud cum. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Ugh. He couldn’t help but wince at Clyde’s choice of wording and grammar. That, and he really didn’t want to go to a party. Having to actually participate in conversations while sweaty drunk girls tried to grind up against him was <em>not </em>his idea of fun. He’d rather be at home, playing with stripe, watching shitty tv, <strike>thinking about Tweek. </strike>To be honest, anything would be better than listening to Clyde’s caterwauling when the karaoke got set up.</p><p> </p><p>Naturally, he replied with a short <strong><em>nope</em></strong> to which Clyde responded in the only way guaranteed to make Craig say yes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Clyde: plz? </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Nope.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Clyde: for me? </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Nope.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Clyde: Tweek will be there. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Craig’s heart pounded vociferously in his chest. He needed to act at least semi-cool so he waited a bit before texting Clyde back with an initial refusal. He didn’t want it to be obvious that he was only coming for the blonde <strike>even if that totally was the case.</strike></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Craig: Fuck off. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>The dark haired boy waited another minute before sending a text in agreement, making it seem like he was changing his mind.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Craig: Fine. Whatever I’ll come. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Clyde grinned to himself when he’d read Craig’s message, the guys had been right. Craig wouldn’t resist coming if he thought he’d see Tweek, now they just needed to get the blonde to agree to come. Kenny had said that he’d handed that though.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Clyde: &lt;3 yayyy c u at 7 then.  </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Craig sighed at the final message, trudging into bed after slipping on some comfy sweats. He was ready to just chill.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Tweek had no idea how he had let himself be talked into this. Attending a dumb party of all things. Okay he did, <strike>it was because Craig was going to be there</strike> but he one hundred percent didn’t want to admit that fact.</p><p> </p><p>He’d ambled home after a few too many drinks at Skeeters, earning himself somewhat of a lecture from Vicki, who had been stern but understanding that Tweek was really struggling with everything and didn’t outright punish him as in her mind, he was already hurting enough. The only thing she’d asked was that they could talk about what was going on daily, just <em>have a chat</em> she had said.</p><p> </p><p>So that’s how Tweek had found himself, still slightly drunk, confessing the mixture of bizarre emotions he had to his carer. In a way it felt so fucking freeing, he wasn’t able to confide in his parents, they’d always brushed his concerns aside and had handed him a meth-laced coffee. It was also terrifying, and Tweek’s mind was screaming at him to <em>protect protect protect. </em>He had expected something bad to come from it; a sneer, laughter, judgment. Instead she had just listened and maybe quirked her brow at his ranted description of Craig ignoring him. That is why when Kenny texted him that evening about a party at Token’s that Craig would be attended, she had suggested he go, as long as he avoided drugs and too much alcohol.</p><p> </p><p>So that’s how Tweek found himself outside of Token’s luxurious mansion, scowling at the front door debating whether to go inside. He could hear the heavy thrum of music and laughter, people having fun, but he wasn’t sure whether he wanted to join them. Parties had always seemed too much effort, back when he was anxious they were a cause of worry, now he couldn’t care less about being nice to people. It would appear that get togethers could easily turn sour if one guest punched another. Kind of ruined the mood.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Sugar-Spice… why are you just staring at the door?” Kenny’s voice came up behind him, totally not startling him at all.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure I can be bothered.” Tweek forced a nonchalant shrug, kind of embarrassed that he’d been caught staring at the door like a dweeb.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re just nervous.” The confident blonde opened the door with a flourish and gave him a push inside. “Come on, you can tell Craig you like him!”</p><p> </p><p>That was way too loud for Tweek’s liking and he hissed indignantly under his breath. “Not so fucking loud, and I  don’t like Craig.”</p><p> </p><p>“Relax. Let’s get you a drink.” Kenny winked and directed him to the kitchen where a countertop full of drinks was kept alongside the oh so traditional plastic cups. All around him was a sea of inebriated classmates, most of his grade was here and he felt warm from their gyrating body heat.</p><p> </p><p>“Why is he even having a party?” Tweek asked over the cacophony of noise. He couldn’t imagine Token’s parents being happy about these kids trashing their beautiful house, though he supposed they could afford a cleaner.</p><p> </p><p>“Does there always have to be a reason to party.” Kenny handed him a shot with a disarming grin and left towards the masse of people on the makeshift dance floor. “Just enjoy. Good things might happen to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Tweek necked the foul tasting drink and poured himself another. He didn’t know what he was, but he figured if it got him drunk enough to tolerate this, then it would be worth it.</p><p> </p><p>Craig threw everyone a glare as they passed by him. He was leaning against a wall, taking small sips of the beer he’d been passed by Clyde and hating every moment of this. It was too loud. Too crowded. Too full of drunk people. And, more importantly, too little of Tweek. Craig had kept watch by his vigil in the shadows, hoping to see the blonde before he saw him. He told himself he wasn’t nervous, but the way he yearned to keep drinking the vile beverage that steadied his nerves, belied this fact.</p><p> </p><p>“Dude.. you alright?” The party host, Token, asked his friend with concern as he happened upon him outside the radius of carnage that was the party.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup. I’m fine.” Craig popped the p with a bored expression on his face. He didn’t want to be asked if he was okay, that would mean he’d have to reflect on why he was feeling so jittery all of a sudden.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay well, you know Craig if you’re…” Craig didn’t hear the rest of what Token had begun to say, mainly because he had seen two blonde boys enter the party, one of those blonde boys was Tweek.</p><p> </p><p>As if of their own volition, Craig could feel his legs take him closer to where the two boys had made their way to the kitchen to get drinks. He couldn’t hear their conversation but he hated the way Kenny leaned close into Tweek and grinned charmingly. Craig clenched his fists, how could he compete with <em>that?</em> The guy just oozed charisma.</p><p> </p><p>Then miraculous Kenny left. The blonde began to walk near him, seemingly in the direction of the dance floor. Craig tried to avoid his gaze, he didn’t want to be caught staring <strike>again </strike>but the blonde boy waved at him and gave him a knowing wink. Craig felt his cheeks heat up and flipped the now laughing boy off.</p><p> </p><p>Mercifully he walked away with a smirk and left Craig to his own devices. The dark haired boy was desperately trying to summon up the nerve to go see Tweek, who was currently drinking shots like there was no tomorrow. To his horror, another interloper appeared, almost barrelling into Tweek and throwing his arms around his neck in a far too cosy embrace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tweek barely had any time to react to the dark haired boy that threw his arms around him as he stumbled forward drunkenly. Unfortunately the raven headed boy was not Craig Tucker and was instead Stan Marsh, who just like his father the other day had decided to flail all over him in an intoxicated stupor.</p><p> </p><p>“Tweeeek…. Duuuude. What did you say to my dad?” Stan slurred and sounded just like his old man with his whiny ass tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Get off of me Marsh.” Tweek huffed and not so subtly tried to extricate himself. “I just told him what needed to be heard man.”</p><p> </p><p>“He was really really really mad at first bro.. but then he promised to put his family first and step away from his farm.” Stan’s breath stunk like the top shelf brandy that Token had  undoubtedly stashed away and there were messy tears in his eyes as he tried to bury his way into the blonde’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Bully for you.” He realised he was being a bit short with the overly affectionate guy, but he was positive that the guy was ruining his jacket. “Now can you leave me alone?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I’m sorry.” Stan did slightly loosen his hold but still stayed in close proximity, to Tweek’s dismay. “I just wanna say thank you Tweek, and if there’s anything I can do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Great. Thanks.” The unsaid bye was clearly there but washed over the drunk like it wasn’t.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for being so awesome Tweek.. I love you so much. Even if you’re a bit of a dick now, you’re kinda hot when you’re pissed, though not as hot as K..” The dark haired boy had begun to ramble in the way the truly inebriated did, but before he could begin spilling all his sordid secrets to Tweek, a hand that belonged to a red headed boy shot out and yanked him from Tweek’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on Stan.. let’s leave Tweek alone.” It was crystal clear that Kyle was fully sober, most likely the designated driver and guardian for his best friend, and he smiled apologetically at the blonde.</p><p> </p><p>“Kyyyyyle…. Do you know how much I love you? ‘Cause I do you know. I love you soooo much.” Tweek watched with half amusement/half disgust at the sloppy way Stan clung on to his friend and proclaimed love confessions that were definitely true.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry about him again Tweek.” Kyle took his fumbling friend off and in the direction of the front door, ignoring the dark haired boy’s protests that he <em>wanted to stay at the party </em>and <em>talk to Tweek who’s soooo cool.</em></p><p> </p><p>The blonde merely rolled his eyes before being blindsided once more by another dark haired guy coming up to him and sequestering his space.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Craig had watched the way Stan had rubbed his way all over Tweek and had felt the bile rise in his throat. No. No. No. Craig’s mind protested the sight; first Kenny, now Stan. How many guys did he have to witness touch the boy that was his? Rationally he knew that Tweek didn’t belong to him, but he wasn’t listen to that side of him now. His possessive side said the blonde was <em>mine</em>, and the alcohol amplified emotions he was experiencing agreed wholeheartedly.</p><p> </p><p>His mouth had become increasingly dry and his hands squeezed into tight balls of fury, the pulse in his jaw throbbing angrily. The alcohol that swirled in hun egged hun on, echoing that what he was about to do was a <em>good idea. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“How many guys are you going to let touch you tonight Tweek?” Craig’s hands closed around the metallic zipper of the blonde’s leather jacket as he brought them face to face.</p><p> </p><p>Tweek found himself looking in those piercing blue eyes, dilated by alcohol, anger and something else. Then it dawned on him what Craig had said and he became pissed as he shoved the firm chest of the boy away. “Excuse me? You ignore me after practically stalking me and now you’re having a go like a jealous boyfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>“I never ignored you! How fucking could I?” Alcohol had made Craig more expressive, and the emotions he had long buried under stoicism came barrelling out of him now.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?!” Tweek crossed his arms, confused at this apparent confession.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing.. forget I ever even said anything. Clearly you’d never like me back… I’m obviously no…” Craig had begun to close back in on himself, doubt fuelling the bitter rage he was experiencing. He wanted to get out, out of here, out of the kitchen, out of the party and out of Tweek’s spell.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up!” Tweek flew at the gobsmacked boy who trailed off mid sentence, and shoved him roughly into the utensil cupboard behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Craig barely registered the pain as the next thing he knew, Tweek’s scorching lips were on his in a furious collision. There was bit a brief second where he stood frozen, his lips unmoving, before the groan that been building up inside him released and he began to respond with passion of his own.</p><p> </p><p>The dark haired boy’s head swimmed as Tweek dominated his person with not so gentle tugs of his hair and the melding of their bodies. He could feel the hard, coiled length of Tweek’s lithe body pressed snugly against his own and the stirring in his pants made it quite obvious that yes, yes, yes he did enjoy this. Between the frantic movements of their lips, Tweek had begun murmuring his name and Craig would be lying if he said that that didn’t send hot waves of lust down his spine.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn Tweek.” A voice behind him murmured quietly as though it had said aloud something it hadn’t meant to, and it was like being plunged into an ice pool as Tweek ripped his lips from his. Kenny was smirking as he had obviously walked in on them. He gave them a <em>oh don’t mind me </em>gesture, urging them to carry on but Tweek had moved cruelly far from him now and was obviously trying to put as much distance between themselves as possible.</p><p> </p><p>Tweek was undergoing a huge amount of inner turmoil. He couldn’t and wouldn’t even look at Craig who stood beseechingly beside him. No. This had been a huge mistake and Tweek was already regretting his actions. He <em>couldn’t </em>like Craig, he <em>couldn’t</em> like anyone. He had long since decided that he never would, clearly it was all just the alcohol he’d consumed and nothing else. Booze made people do all sorts of crazy shit after all. <strike>Like make out with a hot guy.</strike></p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t take it anymore. This was a problem he couldn’t punch himself out of, and so he did the next best thing. He ran.</p><p> </p><p>Both Kenny and Craig watched with horror as the blonde straightened himself up and power walked his way out of the party. He didn’t speak to anyone, just marched in silence, a determined stride to his gait as he fulfilled the urge to put distance between himself and that <em>kiss.</em></p><p>Kenny shook himself out of his dumbstruck daze and turned to Craig with a sympathetic look.</p><p>The dark haired boy’s hard mask was already in place and he gave a bored shrug as if to say <em>don’t even say anything.</em></p><p>For one of the first times in his life, Kenny felt like crying. He had been <em>so </em>close. Operation Creek had been a <em>success. </em>He had given them alcohol to loosen them up, made Craig jealous by hanging on to Tweek in front of him, Stan had been a stroke of good luck, and it was done! They had finally released their pent up feelings by kissing. Goddamn! Why did Tweek have to turn tail end and run from his feelings? Kenny wasn’t sure whether he could resist knocking some sense into him.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, Kenny’s shitty evening began to get a lot worse as he received the one text he’d always feared he’d receive.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Buttercup: Hey Kenny my parents know about us. I’m sorry.&lt;3</em> </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cartman watched with unreserved glee as the Stotches were thrown into chaos by the timely parcel he’d sent them. There had been contained in it photographic evidence of Butters and Kenny doing all sorts of incriminating things in the woods. God it had been sooo easy. All he’d had to do was follow Butters to their shitty meet up place, he’d have thought that they’d would have been more careful, given that it was supposed to be a secret. Cartman guessed that poor people could never be trusted to be smart.</p><p> </p><p>It had all unfolded as Cartman had stashed himself in the nearby shadows after ringing the doorbell and waiting with abated breath. He didn’t need to be close to the house to hear the angry yelling from the parents and the resultant pathetic pleading from the blonde boy as his mom dragged him to the car. It wasn’t that he had anything against Butters per se, they had grown distant when he’d started hanging out with those losers Doug and Kevin. But hurting the small blonde teen, hurt Kenny. And Kenny deserved to pay for siding with the blonde shit that had punched him.</p><p> </p><p>The large boy was happy he’d stayed for the moment that Kenny himself had frantically raced up to the Stotch residence about half an hour later, ringing the doorbell persistently with an incessant buzz.</p><p> </p><p>Stephen Stotch had answered with fury in his eyes, violence directed at the boy who had dared to do such unchristian things with his son.</p><p> </p><p>“You dare come here!” The man had yelled in disbelief, his fists shaking like he was only just barely containing himself from punching the teen in front of him. His anger meant he had a distant lack of shame for attracting the attention of his neighbours, <em>let them look, </em>he thought. Let them see what a disgusting son he had to put up with. They’d see him as a good parent when they <em>corrected his behaviour. </em>He was only doing what he had to.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Butters?” Kenny demanded, his tone strong and unyielding. Those blue eyes of his had seen far too much for his age, had experienced so much.</p><p> </p><p>“Ha! As if we’d tell you. My son is going far, far, far away from you and your perverting ways.” Stephen spat angrily, muttering under his breath in an almost deranged manner. <em>Butters won’t be like me. I won’t let him.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Kenny shoved past the manic man, his wiry frame belying his true strength. “Butters! Butters!” The blonde called out as he thundered upstairs to his beloved’s room. Empty. It looked like clothes had been ripped from his closet, judging by the empty hangers strewn on the carpeted floor. “Where is he?!” The normally very chill guy practically roared, startling even himself with his outburst.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I told you. He’s gone somewhere far away, where you can’t hurt him anymore.” Mr Stotch spoke in an eerily calm voice, as though there wasn’t an irate teenager standing in his son’s trashed room.</p><p> </p><p>“I swear to god if you’ve hurt him!” Kenny threatened the overly conservative man.</p><p> </p><p>“We would never <em>hurt </em>Butters, we are his parents. We love him.” Stephen spoke serenely as though he was addressing someone else and not the guy that was practically frothing at the mouth. “Now, I’m going to ask you to leave my family alone.”</p><p> </p><p>“And if I don’t?” Those thick eyebrows narrowed and he gave a dangerous smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I think you will. I’ve already called the police and they’re on their way.” Mr Stotch played his trump card with glee. “Since you’re trespassing on my property, I could actually shoot you.”</p><p> </p><p>Kenny sighed. He’d been shot many, many times, especially by the police and he really wasn’t up for feeling that pain right now. He needed to find Butters. He needed to figure this shit out fast. He wanted to scream, or attack the man in front of him, but he was no help to Butters dead or in jail.</p><p> </p><p>So he bailed. Kenny took off running into the night.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cartman watched the carnage he unleashed with a small smile. Now he had to work on his plan for Tweek and Craig.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tweek heard the thrum of his phone ringing once again. It had been constantly going off since he had reached Vicki’s home and he’d been sending the caller straight to voicemail.</p><p> </p><p>It was obviously Kenny calling, probably to berate him for making out with Craig and then bailing like some kind of psycho. Tweek wanted to kick himself but he wasn’t sure what for? Was he angry at himself for running off like a startled dawn, or for making out with the <strike>hot</strike> dark haired boy in the first place. He wasn’t entirely sure, but he knew that whatever chance he may have had with Craig, he’d certainly blown. No guy would put up with what he’d done. He’d been a complete hot mess, emphasis on the mess, with how he’d interacted with Craig so far. No guy had that much patience to deal with the screwed up thoughts in Tweek’s head.</p><p> </p><p>Vicki had been shocked to see him return from the party so early, she’d had the impression he’d be out late and had been glad he’d made friends. But her blonde charge had stormed inside the house when she’d opened the door and had hurried up to his room, slamming the door.</p><p> </p><p>So now Tweek laid despondently on his bed, ignoring the many phone calls that had been racked up, and questioning his life choices. Why had he kissed Craig? He hadn’t really thought about it in the moment, it had been pure instinct. He’d seen the jealousy burning in the dark haired boy’s eyes and had acted on impulse. Looking back in honesty, he’d wanted to kiss him for a long while, why else had he cared so much about him paying attention to him? But he still wasn’t sure it had been a good idea.</p><p> </p><p>Part of him worried that it had been a very bad idea. He couldn’t have a <em>relationship </em>with Craig, he could get hurt. Craig could realise how fucked up he is, or get bored of him and then he’d be left alone once more. Tweek sighed. He was pretty sure he’d fucked up any chance with the dark haired boy anyway.</p><p> </p><p>He’d just resolved to wallow in his own misery, laying his head on the soft pillow and closing his eyes, when there was an urgent thump at the door.</p><p> </p><p>Letting out a loud groan at the disturbance from his pity party, he yelled. “I told you Vicki. I don’t want to talk.”</p><p> </p><p>The door swung open regardless. “It’s not Vicki.”</p><p> </p><p>Tweek was about to tell Kenny to <em>fuck off </em>but was stopped dead by the look on his blonde friend’s face. Kenny’s eyes danced with worry, pain reflected in the fibre of skin; he appeared to be shaking and on the verge of tears.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s going on?” Tweek found himself sitting up in bed, ushering for Kenny to take a seat. The blonde just shook his head numbly, preferring to stand.</p><p> </p><p>“They... They… took him away somewhere.” Distress radiated from the boy’s voice but Tweek was still puzzled who was this <em>they? </em>Who was this <em>him?</em></p><p> </p><p>“Kenny, whatever it is we will sort it. Now who is this him and who are they?” Tweek spoke softly, like the hospital therapist had for him when he was having a breakdown.</p><p> </p><p>“Butters… his parents.. they found out…” Fragments of conversation made it out, but Tweek understood. It made sense. Butters’ parents rivalled his own for being the shittiest guardians South Park had to offer, it would make sense that <em>he </em>was the one Kenny was in a secret relationship with.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry Kenny, this will be okay. We’ll find him and bring him back.” The blonde found it unsettling to be in the position of providing reassurance, but he truly believed it. They would rescue Butters, even if they had to break a thousand laws to do it. All they needed was a plan. Tweek asked Kenny to tell him everything he knew about the Stotches and any connections they had.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Craig had left the party in a haze of confusion. Tweek had <em>goddamn</em>jumped him, blowing his mind with that kiss before leaving him paralysed. Then Kenny who he had now renamed <em>cockblocker </em>in his head, had tried to placate him before turning white as a sheet and fleeing himself. Was he destined to be baffled by blondes?</p><p> </p><p>In all honesty he felt pretty fucking stupid. He’d gone off at Tweek like he had a <em>right </em>to his attention. He really was a creepy stalker. But then there had been that goddamn infuriating <strike>amazing</strike> kiss. The kind of kiss that Craig could still feel tingling on his lips as he dejectedly walked home. Craig wasn’t ashamed to admit that he’d wished that the kiss had developed into <em>more,</em> that finally having the blonde in his arms felt peculiarly right.</p><p> </p><p>But then of course Tweek had to freak the fuck out and leave him standing there, sans blonde, like a fricking loser. In Craig’s mind the party had been over then, he’d only gone for Tweek anyway, so he took off and made his way miserably way home.</p><p> </p><p>Being under the night sky somehow made him feel bolder, the stars had always cheered him up, and he resolved then and there that come Monday he would get his man. He would not let Tweek run away from him again. They would be having a conversation <strike>and hopefully continue where they’d left off. </strike></p><p>
  
</p><p>However, a certain boy that was high on the success of destroying one couple that night, had other plans for him. That boy was currently back in his basement thinking of ways to get the ultimate revenge. Tweek and Craig had no idea what was coming.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Kill the guinea pig and feed it to Craig? Hmmm that had potential. But then he had already done that..</em> Cartman didn’t want to be passé.. so that ruled out the smear the boys’ house in shit idea, which was a shame really. He’d gotten some nice new turd swatches recently.</p><p> </p><p>No. His plan had to be big. It had to be bold. And it had to hurt them where it really counted. But what did the blonde psycho and the weirdo Craig care about? It was obvious that they liked each other.. hmm. Maybe he could out them? Nah that was lame. South Park had become pretty PC in recent years and no one cared if anyone was gay. In fact it was pretty celebrated.. And then it hit him! He could get those two dicks together, just to tear them apart! It would be the long game for sure, but if he could pull it off… it would be devastating. He just needed a little help from <em>Cupid me. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Tweek did the rational thing that most kids in South Park never did. He spoke to his parent, well actually his carer about what was going on. Vicki was horrified that the Stotches would send their son away for homophobic reasons and dutifully got in touch with her contact in Social Services on their behalf.</p><p> </p><p>In the meantime Kenny was paving back and forth, wearing out a path in the living room carpet whilst Vicki spoke beseechingly on the phone to the authorities about her concern. For the first time in a long while, Tweek felt anxious. It was different from the all consuming anxieties that used to eat away at his psyche till he was a shaking shell of a person, but this worry seeped into his thoughts. What’s if the Stotches <em>hurt </em>Butters? Kenny would surely die if anything bad happened to him. Tweek hadn’t known that they were a couple for long, but even he could see there was true devotion in Kenny’s eyes when he spoke about his buttercup.</p><p> </p><p>Apprehension churned in his guts and he could hardly breathe when Vicki hung up the phone with a frown. Why did he feel like this? He’d resolved not to care, and here he was <em>caring</em>! Ugh, he wasn’t sure if it was better when it was like how he was before. Caring hurt.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s going to happen? Are social services stepping in?” Kenny asked anxiously, wearied lines appearing on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m afraid not Kenny.” Vicki spoke softly, knowing that the news she broke wasn’t good.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Why?” Tweek tried to reign in his anger, he didn’t want to direct it at the kind blonde woman who had taken him in and actually been a <em>decent </em>parental figure in his life, but it was just so difficult to comprehend that they had decided to do <em>nothing </em>when a boy’s life could be at risk for all they knew.</p><p> </p><p>Vicki paused as she appeared to be considering her words carefully, knowing the volatility of the boys in front of her, and the challenging nature of the situation. “I’m really sorry boys. Social services don’t really step in for this kind of thing, it’s more a <em>family matter</em>. And they don’t know that Butters is actually being harmed or anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course he is! His family are whack jobs. His mom tried to drown him when he was a kid! They sent him to conversion therapy before for nothing! They’re going to harm him and social services are doing jack shit!” Kenny exploded, his volume gaining significantly in his disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“I understand Kenny, trust me I do. I was also in foster care growing up and know how late and little the authorities are to act at times. Look we will sort it tomorrow, it’s late.” His carer tried to be placating but it was falling on deaf ears.</p><p> </p><p>“Tomorrow could be too late.” Kenny’s face was pulled into a serious grimace. “I’m going to do something now.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll come with you.” Tweek offered with a jump to his feet; his tawdry woes of kissing Craig now seeming trivial in the light of <em>this. </em>Kenny needed him, and he was going to help.</p><p> </p><p>“Tweek, Kenny.. I really think you should wait till tomorrow. I can file a cause for concern and take it through proper channels.” Vicki protested, worried about the blondes going cavorting about the night.</p><p> </p><p>“They’ll take too long.” Tweek stated calmly as he slipped his trustworthy leather jacket back on and headed to the front door. They were men on a mission now, and they ignored her request to reconsider. “I’ll be back Vicki. Don’t wait up for me.”</p><p>And then the blonde duo was out of the house. Tweek might have worried about disappointing his carer, but he was too focused on helping Kenny find Butters. That was a <em>future him </em>problem.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.. so what now? Neither of us have a car.. and I’m not into grand theft auto.” Tweek questioned his friend as the cool air nipped at any exposed pieces of skin.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry. I may not have a car, but I’ve got friends who do.” Kenny let out the barest hints of a smile as he received an affirmative text in reply to his question.</p><p> </p><p>And that was how Tweek found himself on an adventure with Kenny, Stan and Kyle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m actually putting a little warning on this one. I wouldn’t say it’s like overly explicit/bad but Butters’ parents are homophobic and slap him and have taken him to gay conversion therapy. So yeah. I know it’s spoilers but I don’t want people to be upset with it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Stan was worse for wear, but he insisted on coming for the journey, his head in a bucket as he wretched the alcohol he’d consumed away. Fortunately for everyone’s safety it was Kyle that was driving and he was completely sober as the two blondes hopped into the back his <em>mom car</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks guys for doing this.” Kenny’s voice was wrought with emotion, gratitude at his friends coming to the rescue of his lover evident.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s no problem. I just can’t believe Butters’ parents would send him away for being gay. It’s disgusting.” Kyle spoke in an indignant tone, a grimace set on his pointed jaw.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Fuck them for that homophobic bullshit.” Stan sort of slurred in between heaving up mainly fluid at this point.</p><p> </p><p>The other passengers in the car muttered their agreement as they headed out to Tegridy Farm that Stan’s family for the meantime still owned. The dark haired boy had assured them that they’d be left alone there, Randy was taking Sharon out on a date to make up for his recent transgressions. They needed a place to regroup and plan according to Kyle, though Kenny wished they could just get started straight away. The more time they delayed, the more time Butters could be being hurt.</p><p> </p><p>He’d not said much in the car, but Tweek had tried to provide a reassuring presence for Kenny, he could feel his pain quite acutely and was happy for the opportunity to make the Stotch parents pay.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you guys want a drink? My dad’s got some beer in the fridge.” Stan offered when the four boys had shuffled into his quaintly decorated living room that was tarnished by a few garish marijuana emblems, obviously chosen by Randy.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve had enough to drink Stan.” Kyle snapped but there was an undercoat of worry there and he got up to help his friend. The dark haired boy rolled his eyes and muttered a <em>fine I’ll get you all some soda. </em></p><p> </p><p>“How are we going to get Butters back?” Kenny jumped straight to it as soon as Stan and Kyle set the water for everyone down on the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we need to figure out where Butters is first.” Stan pointed out redundantly before letting out a loud and obnoxious hiccup.</p><p> </p><p>Kyle rolled his eyes with a muttered <em>really, wouldn’t have thought so, </em>that Stan thankfully didn’t hear as otherwise he’d have been sulking even more. He tended to get very emotionally strung when he’d been drinking. “Okay, let’s see. Kenny, why don’t you tell us everything you know and we’ll try narrow it down.”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde began to explain in detail to a concerned Kyle and a pretty much passed out Stan about how he and Butters had been dating in secret for at least a year after they’d <em>remet </em>at the bus stop the day Butters’ dad had made him walk to school with no coat. Kenny had offered to share his parka with the shivering blonde and their friendship <em>and more </em>had sparked once again. In terms of family all he knew was that the Stotches came from Hawaii originally, though they didn’t have much contact with anyone after leaving <em>the island life</em> behind. There was also the gay conversion camp they’d taken him to previously, but other than that Kenny surmised hopelessly that there could be anywhere in the entirety of the US.</p><p> </p><p>Tweek offered to go round to the Stotch residence and beat it out of Butters’ father. Sadly that was relegated to a plan B, much to Tweek’s dismay, as Kyle was reluctant to risk getting the police involved. He had to worry about his college applications, and his mom breathing down his neck, of course.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine but we can’t just trawl through the entirety of the United Fucking States.” Tweek exclaimed in exasperation. He really wanted to beat someone up, and the Stotch father was a good stand in for his own. On the plus side he’d almost forgotten about the whole <strike>kiss</strike> incident with Craig.</p><p> </p><p>“If we have to, I will.” The darker blonde affirmed passionately, he really wouldn’t leave no stone unturned in his pursuit of finding his Buttercup.</p><p> </p><p>Fortunately, like a miracle on the back of the wing of an angel, Kenny’s phone vibrated just then. He opened it to see the hastily typed, jumbled mess of a location from the burner phone he had given Butters.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Buttercup: fond of new hop denvr </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Kenny yearned to call him but worried that it would mean that Butters would have his phone discovered. Still, he hoped that meant the blonde was okay enough to type. And, at least they had somewhat of an idea where he was, if they were able to puzzle out where exactly he had said.</p><p> </p><p>“Obviously it’s Denver..” The boys nodded their heads as Kyle mused aloud, well apart from Stan who was currently dozing. The dark haired boy really couldn’t handle his drink, which was surprising given how often he sometimes partook in it.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm new hop? Maybe new hope?” Tweek suggested, sparking a eureka moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Foundation of New Hope, Denver? Fuck. That place.” Kenny’s face had turned deathly pale, his eyes fearful in a way they’d never been before.</p><p> </p><p>“Dude.. you heard of it?” Kyle asked, apprehensive of the blonde’s reaction. It did not bode well.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup.” Kenny nodded grimly. “Butters told me that his dad threatened him with it once when they were mad at him for some stupid shit. It’s worse than the one they’d sent him to back in elementary. Fuck… we need to get to him if he’s there..”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Kyle sighed, realising this was going to be a long night. At least Denver wasn’t too far away. Still he’d do anything for his friends. “Come on then, let me put this place in my satnav.”</p><p> </p><p>“Road trip!” Stan shouted with the inappropriate enthusiasm of a frat boy, the others merely looked at him, hoping they could leave his drunk ass at home. Sadly everyone knew Stan was a stubborn drunk and he’d not be leaving his Kyle to go on an adventure without him.</p><p> </p><p>Butters had seen that Kenny had read his message and allowed a small feeling of relief inch into the turmoil he was currently experiencing. He was fortunate that he had this spare phone and that his parents hadn’t thought to check where he had stashed it, in his underwear, this whole time. Still, he couldn’t help but wonder, how had his life turned quite so quickly into dog poop?</p><p> </p><p>He had been upstairs in his room, for once left by his parents who seemed in an oddly good mood, when his parents had all of a sudden come thundering up the stairs. The blonde had gulped, the anxious knot that pretty much always resides in his gut had coiled tighter still as his father’s angry face burst through into his room.</p><p> </p><p>“Care to explain yourself young man!” Butters had tried not to shrink into himself as his father bellowed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just in my bedroom sir, reading a book?” He didn’t mean to be <em>sassy </em>no matter what his dad said, he really hadn’t any clue then what he’d done wrong. It couldn’t be that he was reading too loudly again, could he?</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Stephen.. where did we go wrong?” His mom joined his dad at the door, her eyes swimming with tears as she looked upon him distraught.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom… dad.. what’s going on? As in trouble?” He tried to keep his chipper tone, hoping that his parents would go easier on him if he acted the innocent boy they forced him to pretend to be.</p><p> </p><p>“You can cut the act young man. We know about your disgusting sordid relationship with the McCormick boy!” The man in front of him rebuked hun sternly.</p><p> </p><p>Butters remained silent, his heart was now terror filled as an alarm screamed in his head <em>they know they know they know they know they know. </em>He’d always feared this day would happen, the day his parents found out about Kenny.</p><p> </p><p>His mom took his silence for a confession and sobbed. “We thought we’d taught you that being homosexual was wrong, an abomination. And yet you chose to defy us!”</p><p> </p><p>“Being gay is a <em>choice </em>Butters and you chose to engage in filthy acts with another boy. You’ll be going to hell for this.”</p><p> </p><p>“But dad, you’re gay?” The blonde couldn’t help but stutter out, finding his voice in his puzzlement at the hypocrisy. Big. Mistake. He felt the sharp sting of the slap before it hit his cheek, his father’s hands imprinted his skin with a red burn.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t speak to me you disgusting sodomite. Your mom is going to take you to be cured.”</p><p> </p><p>Cured? He didn’t have a disease. Butters may have been gullible but he knew that loving someone couldn’t be a bad thing. The bible had taught him that love was always good, so why would loving a guy be any different?</p><p>Before he could protest, his mom was ripping his arm off pulling him to the car as he struggled to keep the tears in. His dad hastily ripped him a few clothes from his closer and stuffed them in his suitcase before shoving it in the back seat of the car.</p><p> </p><p>“Remember Butters. We are doing this for you. Thank goodness your concerned friend sent us the photos.” His dad allowed him a grave smile that he did not return. He was too numb thinking what friend? Who would hurt him like this? He’d not done anything to annoy anyone as far as he knew.</p><p> </p><p>The journey in the car with his mom was long, he half expected her to crash at any moment, given how hard she was crying. Unfortunately they made it to their destination, Foundation of New Hope,  and Butters was certain he would puke. This place had haunted his dreams since he’d been told about it. This was a gay conversion therapy centre. This was the place he was going to be kept prisoner.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter isn’t very happy but not like too awfully angst. I mean it’s angsty for me as I only write fluff but it’s nothing compared to some fics with the angst. I just thought I’d warn you. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They discovered the contraband phone when they forced him to strip down to his underwear and step into a freezing cold shower. There was no heat. Not from the water or the room and the blonde stood shivering as he was hosed off harshly. When he’d commented that it was freezing, the impassive men that worked there just proclaimed sanctimoniously that <em>he needed to wash away his </em>sins. Butters wasn’t sure what big sin he’d apparently committed, but he kept his mouth shut. He didn’t want to cause the admittedly menacing blokes to get even angrier at him than they already seemed.</p><p> </p><p>“Wear these.” The silver haired one shoved a starch pressed pair of pyjamas at him with a look of disgust. They were treating him like a pariah, as though homosexuality was an infectious disease and he had the contagion.</p><p> </p><p>At least they gave him privacy to change, though they stayed in the room and merely turned around. They probably didn’t want him escaping. Like he’d have a chance. He’d noticed that security was pretty tight upon entering this place, almost like a mini prison in the guise of a devotional church. He hoped that if Kenny was out there looking for him, if he was trying to rescue him, that he’d be safe. There had been a few guards with guns, and he wouldn’t want his boyfriend to get hurt for his sake.</p><p> </p><p>Butters was startled from his thoughts of Kenny by the younger, yet sterner looking man clearing his throat impatiently. <strike></strike></p><p> </p><p>That was all the warning Butters got before he was prodded gruffly in the back and shoved forward in the direction of his <strike>cell</strike> enclosed room for the night. He couldn’t help his mind racing as the door slammed shut behind him and he laid on the thin mattress of the bottom bunk. <em>What were they going to do to him? Was Kenny okay? Would he survive with his mind intact? Who had wanted to hurt him so badly to do this? </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Butters? Is that you?” A familiar voice from within the darkened <strike>cell</strike> room spoke, nearly causing Butters to yell out, if it wasn’t for the other’s hurried hushes. The blonde’s stomach flipped, he’d not been expecting him to be here.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was late at night and Craig still couldn’t sleep. Some of that could be the sugar from the alcohol still running through his veins, but a lot more likely was that it was the thoughts of a certain blonde that ran through his mind and kept him restless. He’d said he would wait till Monday to speak with Tweek, but by then the blonde may have done a complete u-turn and become cagey and closed off again.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted <strike>needed</strike> to speak to him, but how? He didn’t know where the blonde lived or even have his number. He had an idea who might though… but it would mean potentially incurring a whole heap of embarrassment. He tried to ignore it, tried to push away the yearning, but he couldn’t resist giving in eventually. He ended up texting Clyde.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Craig: so… do you know anyone who has Tweek’s number? </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>He really hoped that he sounded casual enough and not too <strike>desperately creepy</strike> eager like he was feeling. Still, he really dreaded Clyde’s response, his brunette best friend was 100% going to say something.</p><p> </p><p>He was proven right only a moment later with a duo of texts buzzing through, and a migraine inducing word abbreviation.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Clyde: Now y wud u want dat? </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Clyde: ;)  ;)  ;)  ;)</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Craig: Fuck off. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Instead of the usual crying emojis, Clyde sent him a text that seemed to <em>smirk </em>and Craig had to resist the urge to flip it off his own phone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Clyde: fort u wanted Tweek’s number ;) ud think u wud b nicer 2 me :D</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Craig sighed heavily after miraculously deciphering Clyde’s abomination of a message. Was the blonde worth this aggravation? He wanted to say no, but unfortunately had to say yes. He couldn’t get Tweek <strike>and that kiss</strike>off of his mind. Damn his stupid feelings making him feel stuff.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Craig: Fine, give me his number. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The next message nearly tipped the dark haired boy over the edge and he balled his fists together and tried to remember the deep breathing exercises he’d learned in the anger management classes he’d been forced to take in elementary.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Clyde: Say plz </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Craig: No. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Clyde: K. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Realising that he wouldn’t get the blonde’s number if he didn’t appease Clyde, and justifying that he’d already humiliated himself by asking in the first place, Craig gritted his teeth and did the unthinkable. He said please to Clyde.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Craig: Please. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Clyde: 1 sec Jimmy has it.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>The brunette showed his phone eagerly to Token whose house he was currently crashing at after the party, with a proudly proclaimed. “I got Craig to say please! He must like Tweek a lot.” The gang were relieved that <em>operation Creek </em>could still be a success, given their little hiccup at the party with the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Craig laid in his bed, for some reason his heart was thudding dangerously at just the thought of receiving Tweek’s number. God he was <strike>pathetic</strike> far too interested. Then the thought occurred to him, <em>why would Jimmy have it? </em>He ended up texting Clyde something along those lines.</p><p> </p><p>Clyde responded with the gut churning sequence of Tweek’s phone number alongside a simple. <em>Duh. Jimmy has everything.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>That seemed like a reasonable enough explanation to Craig, as editor of the school paper he collected information on everyone, he made it his business to know, and Craig could kick himself for not thinking of him first.</p><p> </p><p>So there it was. On his phone. The ten digits that separated him from the blonde. Fuck. He was going to have to work up the nerve to text him. He was going to have to. He’d gone to this much trouble to get the number, the least he could do was actually text him. Ignoring the painful clenching in his stomach he typed out a message, deleted it, and then retyped the exact same thing again. Casual. Casual. He needed to keep it airy and breezy.</p><p> </p><p>Finally he came up with something that he was happy, or at least could settle, with.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Craig: Hi Tweek. It’s Craig. I think we should talk about earlier whenever you’re free. Any time is okay, it’s up to you. Just let me know. It’s Craig btw. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>There. That wasn’t <em>too </em>clingy, it surely sounded <em>open </em>and <em>friendly </em>but not <em>too friendly.</em></p><p>Then came the torture of waiting for a response. Craig stared and stared at his phone till his eyes went blurry. He was simultaneously hating on himself and on Tweek for not responding quick enough. Maybe he was busy? Maybe he was asleep? Excuses and insecurities battled in Craig’s mind as he tried to distract himself but he kept just coming back, checking and checking for a reply. God he was fucking pathetic. He wanted to throw his phone away and live under his blankets where it was safe.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately it became a lot worse for Craig when he saw those dreaded words. <em>Message Read.</em> Ten minutes turned to twenty minutes turned to an hour as Craig waited, waited for a response.</p><p> </p><p>Tweek had seen his message and had not replied. Craig told himself that he was too <em>manly </em>to cry but he sure felt like it.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The buzz startled Tweek more than it should have as his phone vibrated in his pocket. Kenny, who sat beside him in the back of the car, raised an eyebrow at his uncharacteristic jumpiness. Tweek shook his head in dismay, he thought he’d put all that <em>spazziness</em> behind him when he’d mastered his addiction. He supposed that the tension of the situation was getting to him; he may not care particularly about Butters, but he had come to see Kenny as a friend.</p><p>The message made the breath explode from his chest. The text was from Craig, if it wasn’t a cruel trick. <em>Craig. Wanted. To. Talk. To. Him. </em>Tweek wondered if he’d perhaps unknowingly ingested meth again.. his heart was back to racing speed, and he could feel his hands clenching and unclenching in spasmodic rhythms. It was unnaturally humid in the car, and he had consider if maybe Kyle or Stan had cranked up the heating.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde’s face must have appeared starkly ashen, as Kenny looked at him with concern. “You okay Sugar-Spice?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…. I.. uh.. got a text.. from Craig.” Tweek admitted, displaying his phone screen to his friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” That was all Kenny said. No wry quip, no inappropriate smirk, no sign of teasing. That was when Tweek knew that Kenny really was in crisis mode. He was too focused on saving Butters to make any inane comments.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde stashed his phone back in his pocket, message unanswered. He couldn’t even begin to fathom a response right now, he had to worry about this mission first and he couldn’t concentrate if his <strike>heart</strike> mind was confused.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was hard at first to place a name to the mystery voice in the blanket of darkness, but a childhood memory  from long ago finally slotted into his brain and Butters whispered tentatively into the blackness the name of a boy he’d almost forgotten about.</p><p> </p><p>“Bradley? What are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>A sharp inhale of breath. “Oh god. It’s really is you. Oh god. Oh god. Am I dead? I’m dead aren’t I?” The panicked voice grew louder now that he confirmed the other blonde was indeed with him.</p><p> </p><p>“Why would you be dead Bradley?” Butters tried to cut off the spiralling that Bradley had always engaged in, plus he was very puzzled at that line of thought. It was weird them meeting again like this for sure, but Butters was pretty sure they were both alive. Unless Bradley was a ghost..</p><p> </p><p>“Because you’re a vision of my sinful past sent forth by god to punish me for my wicked thoughts? So I’m obviously in Hell being forced to atone.”  The tortured boy explained matter of factly, like he’d often contemplated his damnation.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh… I don’t think I’m a vision or whatever Bradley. I’m just Butters.” He proclaimed in that cheerfully naïve way that only he could do.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Bradley seemed to consider this, mulling it over in silence. “Well if you’re not a figment of my imagination, what are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>Butters tried to keep the sadness from his voice, he was still processing what had happened to him, what his <em>parents</em> had done to him. They said it was for his own good. But the blonde was questioning that statement.</p><p> </p><p>“My mom and dad found out that I was dating a boy, someone sent them photos of us, you know, <em>together</em>. And they, uh, sent me here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh god.” Bradley muttered, before whispering like it was a seedy crime. “So you are.. uh.. <em>gay</em> then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Er… well I’m totally in love with my boyfriend Kenny, so I guess if that makes me gay. Then I sure am.” Thoughts of the blonde never failed to bring a smile to his face, and the happiness was apparent in Butters’ tone.</p><p> </p><p>Bradley swallowed. It was strange to Butters but he seemed to change the topic of conversation abruptly. “Did you ever <em>think </em>of me Butters? I actually thought about you a lot you know..”</p><p> </p><p>There was pregnant pause as Butters considered his options heavily. He could tell the truth and say no he hadn’t, because his whole childhood had seemed episodic with crazy shit happening that he never felt like he could dwell on anything, but that would probably upset the sandy haired blonde and he didn’t want that.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I did. You were my accountabila-buddy.” Butters reassured him with a forced cheerful tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh good. I was scared you’d forgotten me then for a second.”</p><p> </p><p>The room was filled with silence for a few moments more, the drowsiness of sleep almost encapsulating Butters when a troubling thought occurred to him. “How long have you been here Bradley?”</p><p> </p><p>The question seemed to startle the boy as he too verged on slumber, it was the dead of night after all. “Uh… oh Jesus.. erm well pretty much since that last camp we got sent to.. my family thought that since I’d been able to escape, that it clearly wasn’t secure enough and brought me here.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been here like eight years?” Butters was awake now, horrified at the thought of practically being a prisoner for most of his life.</p><p> </p><p>“On and off. I.. <em>oh god</em>… keep reverting back to my old ways. You know <em>impure thoughts.</em> My family says this place is my punishment for you know.. <em>oh god.. </em>being homosexual.”</p><p> </p><p>Butters wanted to argue that Bradley didn’t deserve punishment, that his family should love him no matter his sexuality. Kenny had taught him that and he hoped Bradley could learn that himself some day. He was a little anxious on how the volatile boy would react though, and arguing with him about morality wasn’t what he wanted to do. He wanted to figure out what this place was like and how to escape it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kyle’s car pulled up a fair enough distance away from what could only be described as a compound. They didn’t want to be spotted and reported as a suspicious vehicle, but they needed to do some reconnaissance to see what they were up against. The redhead had insisted that they make a plan of action, he was adamant that they couldn’t just waltz up to the security gates and demand entry.</p><p> </p><p>Kenny and Tweek were eager to just barge in, fists blazing and use violence to resolve the matter. Stan was too busy sleeping off the alcohol to have an opinion.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll get yourself trapped, or worse <em>killed, </em>if you go in all haphazardly.” Kyle urged the blondes to stay put, to wait, to actually think rashly.</p><p> </p><p>“Wouldn’t be the first time.” Kenny mumbled to himself, before speaking up. “Every second I’m here is a second Butters could be being tortured or brain washed by those bible nutjobs.”</p><p> </p><p>“I get that.” Kyle sighed, unsure how to deal with such a headstrong Kenny. “But… if you get caught, you’ll be no good to him. We need to see what security this place has, what surveillance there is and if there are any holes to exploit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kyle. I love you. But fuck off, I’m going to go get my Buttercup with or without your help.” Kenny said bluntly before he opened the car door and slammed it.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think we should follow him?” Tweek asked as the blonde began to disappear into the slowly rising sun.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup, we can leave Stan here. He’s in no state for this.” Kyle knew that this was a bad idea, but for how logical and cool minded he was, he was fiercely loyal to his friends. This was going to fail miserably.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note... some sadly accurate descriptions (though not overt) of tactics that were (hopefully not still but I wouldn’t put it past them) used in gay conversion therapy. It’s frankly awful but I skim over it so it shouldn’t be too unsettling. I just thought to give you the heads up.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We are going to break out of here.” Butters declared grandly, before remembering to drop the volume of his voice to a hushed whisper. The guards that patrolled the corridors could easily be surveilling them.</p><p> </p><p>Bradley had told him all about the horrors that this place had instilled in him. According to his conflicted friend who still believed he deserved the treatment to some extent the Foundation of New Hope employed a repertoire of extreme techniques to <em>cure homosexuality.</em> He had personally had the electroshock therapy treatment on ten occasions in the duration of time he’d spent here, it was something the centre didn’t want to do too frequently lest it caused permanent physical damage and they got sued.</p><p> </p><p>The nausea tactic was a thing they also liked to use according to Bradley, they would do it once a week, sitting them down, showing them gay erotica and giving them pills to make them sick. It sounded frankly horrifying, alongside the mandatory readings about how disgusting homosexuality was and how gay people would burn in hell for their vile sins. Butters knew that he wouldn’t be able to cope with this, and he felt like crying, but he resolved to be strong for Kenny’s sake. He would get them out.</p><p> </p><p>So they spent the early hours of the morning scheming. It was great for the plan that Bradley had spent so long here, though not for his psyche, as he was able to give some key information that would be essential to their escape.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah the guards have a briefing in the morning where they <em>oh god</em> talk about which one of us is due the next wave of <em>intensive treatments.” </em>Bradley explained with an edge to his voice, it was clear that whatever those were, they weren’t pretty.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay… that seems a good time to strike when there’s less of them on duty.” Butters mused, he’d had practice at strategic planning when he’d adopted the role of professor chaos, and for all his naïvety, he was actually high achieving academically. “But how will we get out of here, the door is locked at all times when we are in here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, they do have a vent. I’m pretty sure I could squeeze through.” Bradley drew attention to his emaciated body, in this facility appetite wasn’t much of a thing and the portions of food were low and unappealing at the best of times.</p><p> </p><p>“Gee that could actually work Bradley. I’m pretty sure there’s a manual override for all the locks on everyone’s doors. In case there’s a fire or something” Butters smiled giddily with hope buoying him up. He could escape and get back to Kenny. “If you’re able to get to that, everyone getting free would cause a huge distraction and we’ll be able to make a break for it.”</p><p> </p><p>Bradley looked optimistic for a moment before doubt clouded his mind. “But what if <em>oh Jesus</em> we shouldn’t escape? What if we deserve this? And by leaving <em>oh god</em> we are dooming ourselves to eternal damnation and we could have been cured if we have stayed.”</p><p> </p><p>Butters looked at his old accountabila-buddy with steely resolve and grit in his voice. Time had not been kind to him and it was clear that the guy would have a lot of deep seated issues when they finally broke free. “I may not know a lot about everything, but I know what’s right. And it’s sure as heck not right to keep people prisoner, and torture them because they love someone. Love is never wrong. Love is love and it’s the most amazing thing in the world.”</p><p> </p><p>The other blonde gave an affirming nod in recognition of what Butters had said. Bradley wasn’t sure he believed that he deserved redemption, but someone as sweet and kind and Butters sure did. “Okay.. I’ll do it. I think I know where the manual override button is. But I’m pretty sure it’s going to be tricky to get to, there’s usual a guard keeping watch there.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll be able to do it. I believe in you accountabila-buddy. Just be real sneaky.. once the button is pressed things will go hectic. But I’ll find you.” Butters promised the boy who squared his shoulders in determination.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. I’ll need a leg up.” Bradley pointed out, the vent was nearly at the ceiling and impossible to reach without a partner.</p><p> </p><p>“No problem.” Butters squatted so that Bradley could clamber onto him. The boys both grunted with exertion as they both pushed to get Bradley into the narrow gap of a vent. There was a clang of metal and then he was gone, his movements echoing in the empty ventilation system. He hoped his friend would be alright, he was pretty sure the punishment if he failed would be extreme.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The guard at the gate looked at the group dubiously as they approached by the light of morning. The boys had walked around the deceptively large perimeter, trying to spot a gap in the wire fencing to no avail. Kenny had tried to climb over the barbed spikes and force his way in over the top of the railiing, but Kyle had pulled him down, telling him he was stupid to risk his life like that. If there was no way over the top or around, then they’d have to blag their way to get in through the main gates. They just had to come up with some kind of plan first.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re not just going to let us in just because we ask nicely.” Kyle had pointed out pragmatically, trying to think of logical ways to overcome the barriers.</p><p> </p><p>“No, but they just might pause if we do this.” Kenny stated and proceeded to tell his friends a scheme worthy of Cartman. They had to admit, that for as evil as the shit stain was, he was pretty good in a situation like this.</p><p> </p><p>“That is just crazy enough to work.” Tweek agreed and the plan was given the go ahead. It was all kinds of reckless and stupid. But they had no idea what else they could do. They were going in pretty blind, but it wasn’t like they had the resources to pull up building schematics or the time to make a cohesive plan.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry kids. No visitors allowed here.” The guard stated brusquely when they got within speaking distance to him and his holstered gun.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh we’re not visitors. We are here for our friend. He is very gay and needs your help.” Tweek proclaimed as he pushed forward Kenny dramatically, putting on an Oscar winning performance of desperation.</p><p> </p><p>The guard’s eyes widened as he saw the melodramatic dirty blonde come barrelling towards him beseechingly. “Oh yeah… you must help me. I’m sooooo homosexual.” Tweek had to hide his laughter at the way Kenny pawed at the man’s smart black trousers in a dubious manner.</p><p> </p><p>“As you can see my friend has no time to lose.. he’s very gay and needs immediate treatment.” Kyle was the only one to speak seriously, his terse tone bringing gravity to the situation.</p><p> </p><p>The guard addressed him, sensing he was the most responsible teen. “He’s really gay?” The burly man, who was six foot two and packed with muscle, looked almost ready to piss himself at being confronted by an overtly flamboyant Kenny. He shifted nervously, as though ready to bolt as being touched by him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah… I’m very fucking gay.” Kenny whispered seductively into the man’s ear who looked like he might faint. “In fact… I’m thinking very homosexual thoughts. Right now.”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde’s azure blue eyes and salacious wink tipped the guard over the edge. This provided enough of a distraction for Tweek to clock the guard in the head with a well aimed fist. The man crumpled to the ground in surprise and pain.</p><p> </p><p>“Should we tie him up?” Tweek asked as he surveyed the guard laid momentarily unconscious on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Probably. He’ll stir soon if you’ve not given him brain damage with that punch.” Kenny shrugged, not bothered if that was the case. He didn’t care about anything till he got to Butters.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope you’ve not. I don’t want to be in trouble for being an accomplice.” Kyle looked worried but helped the others take the guard to the watch shelter and lock him in, taking the gun, keys and phone with them.</p><p> </p><p>Tweek gave him a swift kick to the ribs before leaving. “That’s for being a homophobic piece of shit.” The guard didn’t say anything, still out from the earlier blow to the head.</p><p> </p><p>They had made it inside the compound. Now they just had to find Butters while remaining undetected.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Butters could tell immediately when Bradley had succeeding in pressing the override button. There was a sudden clang of metal as the magnetic locks released and the doors opened slightly. Then there was a moment of eerie silence, where the other residents stared in confusion at the unexpected escape route, before pandemonium broke out. There was shouts of excitement as the <em>inmates</em> burst out into the corridor, calls to their friends that they were <em>free!</em> Butters watched with gratification as teens of all ages were dashing from their <strike>cells</strike> rooms and gleefully making a break for it. He followed the rush, not entirely sure on where the exit was. He was sure that if he stopped, he would be swept over and trampled in the stampede of freedom.</p><p> </p><p>That was when the deafening caterwauling of the alarms sounded.</p><p> </p><p>Everything seemed to kick into hyperspeed then as a group of angry guards came barrelling out of their meeting room with vehement yells for them to <em>get the fuck back in their rooms. </em>There were shrieks of fear and pain as the pyjama clad boys were being shoved to the ground, manhandled by the guards who attempted to quell the mob with brute voice.</p><p> </p><p>It was manic. The previous comradeship began to fade into <em>every man for themselves </em>as people fled in a panic towards the end of the hallway. The corridors that Butters had been dragged along in the wake of night were overflowing with a horde, some were scrambling to leave, some were doing their very best to detain.</p><p> </p><p>“Butters! Butters! I’m over here!” Bradley called to him over the din, his light blonde hair a beacon of hope in this madness. “Quick.. I know a short cut to the exit.”</p><p> </p><p>Butters began sprinting in this direction, trying to avoid the chaos that was unfolding around him as the crowd bottlenecked around the most visible exit path. There was a plethora of pushing and shoving, the crowd being reminiscent of a battlefield, or a Black Friday at the mall.</p><p> </p><p>All those years having to run from bullies in the year above him finally paid off as he was able to navigate adeptly around the heaving fray as the alarms blared on. He was about ten metres away, and Bradley had his arm outstretched to grab hold of him so they could flee together, when Butters saw a dark shadow from the corner of his eye.</p><p> </p><p>The figure loomed closer. A quick flash of movement in his periphery. Then searing pain as Butters felt his body give out underneath him and he careened towards the floor,</p><p> </p><p>“Butters!” Bradley screamed as his friend was swarmed over by a guard who pulled roughly on his limp shoulders, dragging him to a containment room. Sensing that if he didn’t move himself, he would join Butters’ fate, he took off running down the tunnels that led out by the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Bradley was panicking. His mind was a mess of <em>oh god </em>and <em>oh Jesus</em> as he felt the mounting stress of danger at the guards that were surely on his tail and the guilt of leaving Butters behind. He reasoned that if he got outside, he could find somebody <strike>anybody</strike> to help, and they could come to his rescue. But it was hard, hard to not turn back around and join him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The group heard the wailing siren and froze. <em>Shit shit shit</em>. Had they been caught already? Had the guard managed to contact the main facility and alert others of their presence? They had yet to enter the building, it would require the pass card that they’d pilfered from the guard but the shrieking alarm made them reluctant to do so. It would be impossible to sneak in if they were already detected. Kenny wasn’t about to give up now though, not when he was so close to his buttercup.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Obviously the fact that they know we are here changes everything. We need to regroup and come up with a new strategy.” Kyle took a deep breath as he surveyed the escalating situation.</p><p> </p><p>“No. I’m not going anywhere. You guys can stay here. I’m getting Butters now.” Kenny spoke forcefully in a tone that brokered no argument.</p><p> </p><p>Kyle nodded in sympathy. “I know how you feel dude. But.. we need to do this properly, with have the card now. We can wait a while till it calms…”</p><p> </p><p>His sentence was cut off by a sudden exclamation from Tweek. “What the actually fuck?”</p><p> </p><p>The other two turned to follow the direction of Tweek’s gaze. There they saw the jaw dropping sight of dozens and dozens of boys in uniformly grey pyjamas hurtling out of one of the emergency exits, terror in their eyes as they dashed towards the main gate, guards on their heels.</p><p> </p><p>A door to their right swung open and the group froze, worried that it would be the guards attempting to capture them.</p><p> </p><p>To their collective relief, it was a small, blonde boy. Kenny’s heart sang for the brief moment he thought it could be him and he called out with a jubilant <em>Butters</em>. Unfortunately, after hearing Kenny’s yell, the blonde boy turned and it wasn’t him.</p><p>“Did you just call me Butters?” The <em>not-Butters </em>boy asked weakly, still struggling for breath after exerting himself in his condition.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Do you know him?” Kyle answered, sensing that Kenny was too dismayed to talk at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah..he’s my friend. He helped me. <em>Oh god.</em>” It was clear that the boy was teetering towards panic, and Tweek having experience with that emotion, took action in grounding him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, what’s your name?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.. er.. <em>oh god</em>.. Bradley.” The boy named Bradley wheezed, seeming startled by the oddly timed question, though distracted from his turmoil.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Butters?” Kenny demanded roughly, undoing Tweek’s work in settling him but desperate to know.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Oh Jesus..</em>a guard took him when he was trying to escape.. he’s <em>oh god</em>still in there.” The words stumbled from Bradley’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“And you left him!” He was angry, disgusted that someone would leave behind his Butters like that. Deep down he knew that it was misdirected rage at the situation, but right now he needed a scapegoat. And Bradley was a perfect fit for the role.</p><p> </p><p>“Leave the kid alone Kenny.. it’s not going to help get Butters quicker.” Tweek tried to calm down his blonde friend with a hand gently resting on his back.</p><p> </p><p>Kenny inhaled. Then exhaled. “You’re right. Get yourself to safety Bradley. The gate is still open, make a run for it.”</p><p> </p><p>“No. I’m coming with. Butters helped me. I’m going to help him back.” For once Bradley didn’t sound on the edge of a nervous breakdown, determination making his voice strong as he declared his intention.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright.” Kenny nodded, not minding another helping hand if it brought him closer to his Buttercup.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note this is a little dicey.. but is 100% the kind of disgusting tactics that were used in gay conversion therapy at points. It’s awful but I didn’t go too far as I couldn’t.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure we should be doing this? Reverend Marshall says we always need to get permission from the parents.” One of the fresh faced guards seemed a bit nervous as he shifted from foot to foot, glancing over his shoulder as his superior strapped the stirring  blonde boy in to the metal chair.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Of course I’m sure. These fags deserve what’s coming to them. This one <em>here </em>was the roommate of the one who pressed the release button. He probably orchestrated the whole thing. Lord knows that dweeb wouldn’t have on his own.” The guard replied with hate in his voice. He was furious, blindingly so. Those fucking queers had made a mockery of him and his team, and they needed to set an example. It wasn’t like he hadn’t do it before.</p><p> </p><p>“But we will need a medical professional to do the procedure.” The younger man interjected dubiously, worried at the fallout if this came back at them. It was rather an extreme solution, not used lightly.</p><p> </p><p>The older guard turned to him then with harshness in his eyes. “Are you questioning me rookie?! I know what I am doing and I know what fags like these deserve. Know your place!”</p><p> </p><p>The shouting roused the boy and he opened his eyes in fear.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Butters pulled against the taut leather straps that restrained his forearms in panic. He wasn’t sure what was going on, he couldn’t follow the guards’ irate conversation but he knew that things were <em>bad</em>. Very bad. He could see on a metal medical tray next to him, a long thin surgical tool and what could only be described as a mallet. <em>He had to get out of here. He had to escape. </em>His thrashing must have alerted the guards, as they now turned to face him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. You’re awake.” The older guard gave him an evil smile.</p><p>“Please! Whatever you’re planning on doing! Please don’t!” Butters began to scream, tears streaming down his face now as he pleaded desperately.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe we should wait…” The younger guard spoke up once more, not enjoying the fear in the child’s eyes. He had joined this cause because he wholeheartedly believed that homosexuality was a disease to be cured, but not like <em>this.</em></p><p> </p><p>“No!” The guard snapped. “We are going to save this boy from his sins.” He began to move closer to the blonde, sterilising his instruments.</p><p> </p><p>“Please!” Butters screamed again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The boys had breached the compound, dashing through the carnage that was the halls. It looked like a war had been fought and lost in this building. Chairs were tipped over, tables toppled, posters had been ripped down and there was speckles of blood still staining the floor from the scuffles. Kenny clenched his fists, if any of that had been from Butters…</p><p> </p><p>That was when they heard it. A blood curdling scream. Kenny could recognise his beloved anywhere, and that was his pleas of mercy he was hearing. The group looked at one another, and as one they charged in the direction the terrified shrieks came from. They did not halt for anything, if guards came at them they did not notice, they were solely focused of their goal of getting to the blonde.</p><p> </p><p>That was when they saw the horror filled sight that awaited them. Butters was strapped to the chair, where a menacing guard loomed overhead with a repurposed ice-pick.</p><p> </p><p>Kenny’s heart clenched and he charged forward angrily. There was no way that anyone would be touching Butters with that. The blonde boy tied to the chair sobbed helplessly, he had not seen that his saviour was coming towards him.</p><p> </p><p>“Get the fuck away from him!” Kenny roared, lunging at the startled guard who reflexively dropped his hold on the medical instruments. Bang. There was a bone crunching collision as Kenny’s firm body impacted against the guard’s and bludgeoned it to the floor with force.</p><p> </p><p>The other guys sprung into action, Tweek rushing in wildly like a crazed barbarian, his fists swinging wildly as he punched out at the other guards. Kyle wasn’t as effective as a fighter, and so with Bradley’s help set to work freeing the terrified blonde.</p><p> </p><p>The older guard had somewhat recovered from his collapse to the floor and began bucking ferociously, trying to unseat Kenny from where he sat on top of him. The man spat as he proved to be unsuccessful, the teen had gravity on his side and sheer determination. “Get off of me you filthy faggot.”</p><p> </p><p>Now that is Buttercup was on the path to safety, Kenny could feel his rage cooling a little, though that did not stop him rolling his eyes and whacking the homophobe in the head with enough power to result in unconsciousness. “That wasn’t very Christian of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Tweek had subdued the younger guard with a few spirited blows to the end and vicious kicks to the shin. His hands throbbed and he was pretty sure he’d bust his knuckles, but the adrenaline that still ran through him caused him to feel no pain. He felt unstoppable. And sheer undulating power.</p><p> </p><p>Butters was free! Kenny kicked the guards that laid splayed out for good measure. He hoped he’d bruised their ribs. Finally, he could sweep his lover into his arms and he did. The whole world ceased to exist for the duo, the alarms blaring, the unconscious guards and their hardy troop of rescuers didn’t matter to them as much as this embrace did.</p><p> </p><p>“I honestly thought I’d lost you.” Kenny admitted in a hushed tone, no trace of his usual joviality, just gruff seriousness. He could feel the other’s rapid heartbeat in his arms, reminding him that they were both alive, intact.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh never Ken. I knew you’d come for me.” Butters smiled exuberantly. “Thanks for the help fellas, it sure means a lot you’d do this for me.” He addressed this to the awkwardly standing entourage.</p><p> </p><p>“No worries Butters.” Kyle assured him before looking pointedly at his watch. “Come on, we better get out of here. The police will most likely be on their way by now and I’d rather not be caught up in it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, let’s get you home Buttercup.” Kenny pressed a soft kiss to Butters’ forehead.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They moved in formation, each of them surrounding Butters to make sure no guard tried to get him again. Though in all honesty, most of the guards appeared to have fled, the sirens in the distance chasing them off. Gay conversion therapy was very illegal in the state of Colorado, and the men knew it.</p><p> </p><p>Finally they made it to the car. Stan flinched from where he still slept when Kyle yanked open his car door.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh.. er.. what, what happened?” Stan not so surreptitiously wiped drool from his mouth, rubbing his eyes sleepily as he entered the realm of the awake. He noticed the two new blondes that had gotten into the car. “Oh… hey Butters. Hey new kid?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Stan! You alright?” Butters asked cheerfully, glad to be safe tucked beside Kenny as Kyle drove them away, back to South Park.</p><p> </p><p>“Surely I should be asking you that..were you okay?” Stan chuckled, amused that the blonde boy always thought about others even in the most dire circumstances.</p><p> </p><p>“They fucking tried to lobotomise him!” Kenny growled, and pulled his arms around Butters tighter, protecting him with his body.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.. was that what that was..” Butters appeared mildly surprised, causing Kenny to grip him harder and glare at Bradley.</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you tell us that they do <em>that </em>here?” Bradley seemed nervous under the weight of Kenny’s accusatory eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Jesus.. I err <em>oh god</em> didn’t know that they’d do <em>that</em>. Like I’d heard rumours. We all had. Kids that were rebellious, that fought too hard, would be taken for <em>intensive measures </em>and come back <em>different.</em>” Bradley looked like he was about to start sobbing, trapped in the memories of the truly horrific years he’d spent there.</p><p> </p><p>“Kenny! Leave poor Bradley alone! He wasn’t to know.” Butters defended the now weeping blonde.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. Fine. As long as you’re safe.” Kenny hugged Butters to his chest, smelling the comforting scent of the blonde boy’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Now we just have to deal with his parents.” Tweek’s eyes were as hard as stones. He may not care personally about Butters per se, but he was all for retribution on sucky parents.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whoop butters is safe though..</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was decided that Butters would go and stay with Stan for a while on the farm, since there was so much space and Stan’s parents really didn’t give that much of a <em>fuck</em> about him and his guests. Kyle said he’d ask his dad to try sort out the legalities, or at least put them in touch with a family practice lawyer. Bradley had gotten in contact with his least awful relative and a social worker had arranged a meeting with them both so he wouldn’t be subject to <em>this </em>again.</p><p> </p><p>That left Tweek and Kenny to try get Butters’ things from the Stotch residence, and hopefully exact revenge on those <em>motherfuckers.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Buzz. Buzz. Buzzzz. </em>Tweek repeatedly jabbed his finger at the Stotches’ doorbell, impatient for them to answer. The thundering sound of footsteps echoed as they trudged down the stairs angrily. The door was yanked open and the belligerent face of Stephen Stotch glared at the two boys.</p><p> </p><p>“What do YOU want?” All pretence of civility had been abandoned, and the man had no trace of warmth as he addressed the teens.</p><p> </p><p>“Well… Mr Stotch. We would like Butters’ belongings.” Kenny spoke charmingly, his grin unsettling in combination with the dangerous look in his blue eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“And what makes you think I’d give you that? My wife and I paid good money for those items.” Mr Stotch folded his arms across his chest with a scowl.</p><p> </p><p>Out of nowhere Tweek’s fist came flying into the man’s face, landing a blow on the right cheek. <em>Fuck</em>. Tweek muttered to himself, he really needed to stop punching people, his hands were having a screaming fit at him now. It’s just that punching people that deserved it felt so good, yet hurt so bad.</p><p> </p><p>Stephen reeled backwards, letting out a groan like he’d been pummelled by a MMA fighter rather than a teenaged boy with anger issues. The boys took their opportunity and shoved past him, making their way into the house.</p><p> </p><p>Linda Stotch let out a startled gasp at the two intruders who had broken into her home. “Stephen! What’s going on? I’ll be calling the cops. That’s assault!” She acted like a tragic victim, a melodramatic heroine complete with pearl clutching.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh give me a break <em>Mrs Stotch</em>.” Tweek’s voice dripped with venom, irked by her <em>poor me</em> charade she had going on. “The cops are going to be plenty interested about how you sent your son to an <em>illegal</em> gay conversion camp.”</p><p> </p><p>“That was for his own good. If <em>you </em>hadn’t corrupted him with your dirty fag ways, we wouldn’t have had to send him there.” She addressed the latter part to Kenny, no longer sounding like the polite housewife people thought her to be.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think you’re living in the fifties or something? Your son was almost lobotomised you fucking cunts!” Tweek was beyond incensed right now, and had to hold himself back from throwing more punches, he really didn’t fancy a trip to the ER.</p><p> </p><p>The Stotches appeared a little shocked by his last statement, before it was smoothed over into self-righteous smugness. Like nothing about their zealous church could faze them. “Well, I’m sure they had their reasons. Butters probably needed it to sort out his disease of homosexuality.” Stephen drawled with a satisfied smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m done with this. Can we just get his stuff? I don’t want to waste my time any longer with <em>these…</em>” Tweek muttered an unintelligible insult to Kenny who nodded as he straightened up.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I’ll grab his things.”</p><p> </p><p>Kenny moved towards the stair way that led off from the kitchen. Only to be blocked once more by the Stotches. “Take one more step and I’m calling the police!” Mr Stotch warned.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh that would be <em>soo</em> helpful of you actually. Let them know we are still waiting on them. I’ve got their evidence.” Kenny grinned as he helped up the screen of his phone showing that he’d been recording this conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“Wh..what?” Mrs Tweek was thunderstruck.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup. Well you know.. Gay Conversion Therapy is illegal in this state, and you’ve admitted to knowingly send your son there. Definitely some charges of child abuse and endangerment with the attempted lobotomy too.” Kenny gave a jaunty smile, enjoying the way their mouths gaped open, too flabbergasted to speak.</p><p> </p><p>Before the Stotches could react and charge at him, police sirens could be heard from outside. Kenny had called them before entering the Stotch residence, and was low-key impressed by their response time.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we will be getting his stuff now, you guys seem like you’re going to be busy for a while.” Tweek had to laugh at the wink Kenny gave the dumbfounded parents who flinched at the banging on their door.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr and Mrs Stotch. It’s South Park police. We have a few questions for you about your son.” Chief Yates could be heard booming through the thin wood of the front door.</p><p> </p><p>Tweek didn’t want to see <em>him </em>again after what had happened with his parents, it was almost a repeat of that day. Unfortunately, he had to, to make sure the police didn’t fuck yo again and to help Kenny present his evidence so the Stotch parents could be arrested.</p><p> </p><p>It was with a heaped amount of vindictive satisfaction that Tweek watched from the outside of a police car, the Stotches be arrested and taken to the station, Kenny beside him with a bag of Butters’ belongings.</p><p>“What you going to do now?” Tweek asked Kenny as they trudged in the direction of Tweek’s house.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna call Stan for a ride and give Butters these clothes, make sure he’s alright.” Tweek felt a pang of envy at that, he wanted a boyfriend that cared about him. All he had was himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds fun.”</p><p> </p><p>Kenny paused, noticing the masked glumness in the other blonde’s voice. “Didn’t lover boy text you?”</p><p> </p><p>Tweek froze. He’d forgotten about that text in all the commotion. His insides squirmed uncomfortably as he protested. “Don’t call him lover boy. But yeah he did.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok.. ok.. Craig text you? And you’ve not text him back?” Kenny raised his eyebrows, some of the spark returning to the devilish blonde now that his Butters was safe and the Stotches faced the justice of the law.</p><p> </p><p>“No. I was kinda busy..” Tweek gave him a pointed glance as if to say <em>you were there you idiot! </em></p><p> </p><p>“Well how about now?” Tweek wasn’t sure why Kenny was pushing this. Actually he did know, Kenny was a meddler that obviously wanted to set him up with dark haired boy.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll think about it.” The blonde sighed in a way that meant he’d never text Craig back.</p><p> </p><p>“Tweek, don’t be an idiot. I could’ve lost Butters today. If you even have an inkling of liking someone you fight for it. Love is too precious to waste, just because you’re scared.” Kenny spoke in the most earnest tone, his blue eyes piercing into Tweek’s own with a voracious intensity.</p><p> </p><p>Tweek didn’t say anything, just sighed once more and flipped the other off before knocking on the door to his house. Kenny shook his head with a muttered <em>he’s so gay.</em></p><p> </p><p>Vicki opened the door with an expression torn between worry and fury. Tweek knew he was going to be chewed out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tweek! Where have you been?” Vicki pretty much manhandled him into their living room, her arm gripping tightly into his bicep as she pulled him onto the cream couch.</p><p> </p><p>“I rescued Butters since social services wouldn’t do anything.” Tweek stated simply, he wasn’t about to apologise as he didn’t feel remorse, he’d do it all again.</p><p>It was evident that Vicki was trying to contain her outburst as she took a few deep breaths. Her anger still shone through though even as she tried to control herself. “I get that you wanted to help Butters, but did you have any idea how I felt? Did you not care that I’d be worried to death?”</p><p> </p><p>Tweek shrugged. “I didn’t think you’d care to be honest. My parents never did.” In all honesty he was surprised at the reaction. She was getting <em>paid</em>to be his carer, he knew how the foster system worked. So why should she give a crap? If he went missing, then she’d just have to get a new kid. She earned enough regardless.</p><p> </p><p>“Tweek, I’m not your parents.” Vicki had a soft edge now, but was still giving off strong <em>I am furious </em>signals. “I care for your safety and well-being.”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly! You’re not my family! You barely know me. You shouldn’t care!” Tweek’s confusion over her expression of sentiment was masked by anger. <em>Fuck feeling things. </em></p><p> </p><p>Vicki sighed before chewing her lip pensively. “I.. <em>um </em>should have told you something Tweek.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well.. the thing is. We are actually related.” The words were said in such a rush that it was a struggle to comprehend them at first.</p><p> </p><p>“What?!”</p><p>“Yeah.. I’m actually your cousin.. your dad’s sister’s daughter.” Vicki explained a little more to the expressionless Tweek.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Why have I never heard of you then?” The blonde boy narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He didn’t like this. He didn’t like it one bit.</p><p> </p><p>“The thing is.. my mother Maria married out of the Tweak family and cut off ties. Partly due to the fact that she was suspicious of the <em>family business</em>.” Vicki used air quotes here, her expression darkening at the prospect of the Tweak’s legacy drug trade. “And partly because she married my dad, who they didn’t approve of. He had no <em>business sense </em>they said.”</p><p> </p><p>“My dad never mentioned having a sister. How do I know you’re not just lying.” Tweek questioned, his whole life up till now proving to him just how little he could trust anyone.</p><p> </p><p>“I can get my mother’s birth certificate if you want? It’s part of the reason they were happy to let me foster you so easily. We are blood relatives.”  Vicki offered, not offended by her charge’s mistrust. The kid had baggage.</p><p> </p><p>“So.. what? We are cousins. Why didn’t you tell me? Why did you lie?” Tweek’s volume increased. <em>If</em> they were cousins then Vicki had lied to him, keeping information from him like all the rest.</p><p> </p><p>“I. I never lied to you Tweek. When my mom found out Richard had a son, <em>you</em>, she suggested that I take the job in South Park so I could keep an eye on you. Your dad’s never met me so he wouldn’t know and I could make sure you were safe.” The blonde woman was very earnest as she spoke to her angry cousin.</p><p> </p><p>“Keeping the truth from me is the same as lying! That’s what my mom and dad did. They kept the fact that they were putting meth in the coffee from me. It’s just as bad. And you are just the same as them!” Tweek was hurtling accusations now, his anger at the world manifesting at the easy target, the final dent in his composure. The straw that broke the camel’s back.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m off out. There’s no need to worry about me.” Tweek snapped, shook by this new revelation. Maybe it wasn’t a big deal in the grand scheme of things, but he was tired of his <em>family</em> fucking with his life, keeping things from him.</p><p> </p><p>Before Vicki could so much as call for him to stay he was out of the door, happy that he had his leather jacket with him to ward off the evening chill.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tweek walked listlessly for a while. Thoughts of betrayal running through his head as his footsteps echoed on the asphalt sidewalk. When he pictured Vicki’s face now all he could see was her features morph into his dad’s. How could he trust her? Not only was she related to him, but she’d kept important shit from him. He just couldn’t deal with that right now. It was too much on top of what had happened today.</p><p> </p><p>What he needed was a distraction. Someone to talk to that wasn’t secretly his cousin. Kenny? No he was too busy with Butters, probably making up for lost time <em>ugh. </em>That’s when the blonde realised, he really didn’t have anyone else he could call a friend.</p><p> </p><p>Could he? Tweek resisted the urge at first. But a few minutes later and he was pulling out his phone, staring at the text he’d received all those hours earlier. He thought <em>what the hell</em> and gave the boy a text.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A street over from where Tweek stood, Cartman was scrolling through pictures of Instagram furious. He’d seen that the dirty poor boy had managed to rescue his dweeby boyfriend from the gay conversion camp and was now living it up at Stan’s farm. There were countless photos of Kenny and Butters smiling and looking every inch the sappy couple with the hashtag <em>gotmy</em>boyback and <em>blessed.</em></p><p> </p><p>This was unacceptable! The revenge had only stuck for like a day tops! He’d barely hurt Kenny, judging by the return of the cocky confidence and simpering smirk as he flooded the pages of Instagram with photos of him and Butters being nauseatingly loved up. <em>Ugh.</em> It seemed that now they were both outed, they were happy to be one of <em>those couples. </em>Cartman shook his head angrily.</p><p>The large teen reassured himself with one of his own pep talks. Just because his revenge for Kenny didn’t work out, he’d forgotten how resourceful the trailer trash boy could be, didn’t mean that his plan for Craig and Tweek would. This vengeance would be long in the making, it would require great patience for maximum hurt. He was willing to make it happen. He just had to put the wheels in motion. Operation Creek would be initiated for phase one of the plan.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Craig was laid on his bed, with his beloved Stripe, listening to music and trying not to think about how fucking screwed he was tomorrow. He’d text Tweek Saturday night, it was now a whole 24 hours that he’d been left on read. He was way past the point of humiliation and rejection. He told himself that he didn’t care, but of course he did. He’d opened himself up to the blonde and got nothing. Nada. Monday at school would be the worst, he was going to have to face Tweek knowing that he had been  ghosted by him. This was why Craig never put himself out there.</p><p> </p><p>That was when, like a bolt out of the blue, a little beep indicated that he had a text. Craig sighed. He knew not to get his hopes up, it was probably Clyde or something. Craig was not in the mood to deal with that buoyant enthusiasm right now or, if he was on the other end of his oscillating personality, his pathetic whining over Bebe.</p><p> </p><p>But no. It was from Tweek. Craig’s heart raced as he scrambled to open it.</p><p> </p><p>It was short and blunt. But it filled Craig with an imprudent amount of hope.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Tweek: Want to meet up now? </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>So it was cold and late on a school night, he’d probably get grounded if he was caught. But Craig was obviously going to sneak out to meet up with his <strike>crush</strike> interest. That was a no-brainier. He just had to figure out how. Then it came to him, Tricia, while annoying, could be utilised.</p><p> </p><p>Sidling awkwardly up to his sister’s bedroom door, he groaned inwardly at having to do this but reminded himself that Tweek was worth it, and knocked on the door.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want big bro of mine?” Tricia grinned, she knew that Craig had to be there for <em>something</em> he never willingly socialised with her. Doing favours meant she could cash them in at some point down the road, and she put down the phone she’d be scrolling on to give her dorky brother her full attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, I erm.. need a favour.” Craig muttered, his face turning into a tomato. Tricia raised her manicured eyebrow with a smirk and gestured for him to go on. “I need to sneak out. Can you distract mom and dad for a bit?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? And why do you want me to do that Craigory?” She teased him in only the way a sister knew how to do. He kept his patience though, even though she knew that nickname infuriated him and used it anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to meet Tweek.”</p><p> </p><p> “Oooh.” Tricia gave a wink far too reminiscent of Kenny’s before adding. “Fine I’ll do it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? What’s your price?” Craig was gobsmacked that his sister hadn’t demanded anything upfront. Even small requests from her usually came with a hefty price tag.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going to stop my brother’s only chance of love. Plus Tweek is <em>hot</em>. All the girls in my grade will be jealous if you start dating.” Tricia didn’t have to think of her answer, it was obvious to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Err.. thanks?” Craig wasn’t going to argue about having a freebie, but he did find it weird that Tricia and her friends were talking about Tweek Tweak. He couldn’t deny that she was right about the blonde being hot though.</p><p> </p><p>“No problem. Now, I’ll go into their bedroom in like five minutes and ask them something that’s <em>sure </em>to distract them enough for you to sneak away to your Romeo.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” A part of him didn’t want to know her tactics, he’d been there for the <em>period</em> one last time. Let’s just say it had been TMI for both Craig and his dad. But he couldn’t stop himself from asking. It was the nerdy scientist in him that needed to know everything.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t need to worry, I’m going to ask mom and dad to explain the <em>birds and the bees </em>to me. No one will hear you leaving over dad’s spluttering.” Tricia smiled evilly. Craig had to be grateful that this time she was on his side, she was more than a little scary.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tweek was not nervous. He was pretty sure his hands only shook from the biting cold, and that the churning in his stomach was from the adrenaline that had been burning through his veins earlier finally dissipating. What else could it be? He was only meeting <strike>the sexiest guy in the world</strike> Craig. The guy that the last time he’d seen him, he’d been locking lips with. The guy that had made Tweek feel something he really didn’t want to. At least that what he tried to tell himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” Craig greeted the blonde awkwardly as he made his way over to where Tweek stood shifting from side to side. The park was naturally deserted, it was far past any kid’s bedtime to be out playing, and the homeless were still finding their fixes to be lurking in the playground yet.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” Tweek replied, trying his best to be smooth. Though that didn’t stop the awkward silence that hung between them, nor did it stop his gay little heart from beating rapidly at the sight of the stoic dark haired boy.</p><p> </p><p>Craig tried to think of something to get the conversation going. Sadly he was a bit of a <strike>dork</strike> introvert and wasn’t the best at small talk. What he really wanted to ask was <em>why did you kiss me? </em>And <em>can we do it again?</em>But he figured such things had to be eased into conversations, not just thrown out there. Which was why he was surprised at himself when he immediately blurted out. “So why did you kiss me?”</p><p> </p><p>Tweek sucked in a sharp breath. “Man. You really just came out and asked that? No how are you? What you been up to?”</p><p> </p><p>“Err… I wasn’t sure what else to say.” Craig scratched the back of his head <strike>adorably</strike>. “I thought that was why we were meeting up to talk.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmph. It was..” Tweek’s hands went to his hair, an old habit he’d thought he’d gotten over. “But I dunno man. Just don’t spring it on me like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. How was your weekend?” Craig decided to humour the volatile blonde with politeness, shivering in the chill of the air. He wished that they lived somewhere warmer or that they could go inside.</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty crazy to be honest. We had to rescue Butters from being lobotomised.” Tweek shrugged as though that statement was no big deal.</p><p> </p><p>Craig told himself he wasn’t jealous as he asked. “We?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I was with Kenny , Kyle and Stan. Butters’ parents had sent him to a gay conversion camp. Place was full of whack jobs.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Craig frowned and then muttered something under his breath that suspiciously sounded like <em>those assholes still owe me a hundred bucks. </em>He really didn’t approve of Stan and his gang, and he really didn’t like the fact that Tweek hung out with them. Not <strike>just</strike> from jealousy of course, more the fact that those guys went on fucking stupid and insane adventures like it was their hobby. It would endanger the blonde to be with them. Plus they still owed him the money.</p><p> </p><p>There was once again a pause where they both found themselves avoiding each other’s gaze. Fuck sake. How hard could this be? The silence was now dragging on for an enternity and Craig could feel his toes curling up as he cringed. Of course, both of them decided to start speaking at the exact same time.</p><p> </p><p>“So what..” Tweek began.</p><p> </p><p>“So about..” Craig also said simultaneously.</p><p> </p><p>Both boys gave a nervous laugh. Tweek realised he was just going to have to bite the bullet and answer the question that still hung in the air. He was also shit at small talk and beating around the bush was not his forte.</p><p> </p><p>“You asked why did I kiss you?” Tweek summoned the assertiveness that he’d tried to adopt in all areas of his life.</p><p> </p><p>Craig nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Truthfully… I don’t know.” Craig’s heart sank as the blonde chewed his lip bashfully.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>The tone was flat and the lack of response sort of irked Tweek, though he couldn’t admit why. “Oh? Is that all you can say?”</p><p> </p><p>“What else do you want me to say to that? Oh that sucks as I really wanted you to kiss me? Oh well that’s a shame as I really like you?” Craig realised he was shouting, his exasperation at the blonde boiling. How dare he <em>kiss</em> him? Then ghost him. Then say he didn’t know why and <em>then </em>get mad when Craig isn’t sure how to respond.</p><p> </p><p>“Something would have been… wait? Is that true?” Tweek’s eyes were piercing into Craig’s, it was unclear what they were looking for so avidly.</p><p>“I said a lot of things then.” Craig refused to blush, even though that was a pointless endeavour considering his face was now beetroot red under the scrutiny of a deep jade gaze.</p><p> </p><p>Tweek merely stared him with a brow raised, causing Craig to sigh and throw his hands in the air in defeat.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. All of them are true. Are you happy?” The dark haired boy demanded, cross at the humiliation he was currently feeling.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Tweek nodded his head. He was pretty sure it was <em>happiness</em> he was feeling. It was like an urge to laugh or cheer or even cry but not in a sad way. It bubbled up inside him and he wanted to grin. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever felt like this before. “I’m happy because <em>ditto.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Ditto?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ditto.” Tweek confirmed before once more lunging at the dark haired boy and planting his lips on his. Craig could feel the soft leather poke into his skin but he didn’t mind, he was too distracted by the soft tongue that also attempted to poke between his lips, deepening their connection.</p><p> </p><p>Hands began to roam then, and Craig realised how much he really, really liked it when Tweek pulled on his hair like he was doing now. Tweek was warmth, comfort and the feeling of home as they joined together.</p><p> </p><p>It was hard to tell how much time had passed when they finally broke for air, faces still barely inches apart.</p><p> </p><p>“You gonna run away this time?” Craig teased, elation filling his monotone voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope.” Tweek popped the p and answered with one more kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“I better go though.” Craig sighed regretfully. Fucking school was as big of a cockblock as Clyde. He hoped he was able to sneak back in the house undetected, his parents should be truly asleep by now.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. I suppose we can talk tomorrow?” Tweek refused to acknowledge the insecurity in his voice, the hidden question that was transparently there.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. How should we play it? Are we like <em>boyfriends?</em>” Craig cringed at the word choice, it sounded so juvenile, but it was the best descriptor of them. Unless he wanted to use <em>paramours </em>like a dude from the 1920s.</p><p> </p><p>“I think so.” Tweek nodded his head nervously, he may act cool but inside he was a chaotic ball of mess right now.</p><p> </p><p>“We can keep it on the down-low for a bit.. I’d rather not be <em>gossiped</em>about for a while.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah that sounds a good idea. It’s best if the whole school doesn’t know right away.” Tweek squeezed his <em>boyfriend’s </em>hand one more time, and fluttered a shy kiss on his cheek in goodbye. The knowledge of requited feelings given him more warmth than his jacket ever could. Tweek Tweak had a boyfriend!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Of course the ever observant Kenny noticed immediately that something was up when Tweek actually smiled in greeting at him the next day as they met up before class. The blonde boy had been tired when he’d left his rendezvous with Craig, but happy enough to even apologise to Vicki for just leaving again. He wasn’t impressed that she’d kept stuff from him, but he had agreed to sit down with her later and have a real discussion over dinner.</p><p> </p><p>“Something is very different today Tweek.” Kenny raised his brow in consideration as he took in the other blonde’s demeanour.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” Tweek <em>attempted</em> to play it coyly, but Kenny could read anyone like they were an open picture book.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm… you’re not scowling or anything. And you’ve not even complained about having <em>the bitch</em> first thing on a Monday morning. Nor have you suggested we skip and smoke.” With the evidence laid out like that, it did seem pretty damning and Tweek struggled to fight a blush.</p><p> </p><p>Still he strove to keep up the pretence of nonchalance. “Man. Not even allowed to be happy anymore without being interrogated. Maybe I’m just happy we rescued Butters.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please you barely know or care about my Buttercup.” Kenny shook his head wryly. “<em>You should by the way. </em>But it’s something else…”</p><p> </p><p>Tweek tried not to flinch under those magnetic eyes that saw everything.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh… yeah. It’s the hickey that’s right there.” Kenny smirked as he gestured towards the purplish bruise that peeked out from underneath the black crew neck jumper he was wearing. <em>That</em> had not been there yesterday.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck.” Tweek frantically searched his body for the offending mark and groaned when he saw that the other blonde was not lying. He was going to <strike>kiss</strike> kill Craig!</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm.. so you might as well ‘fess up now. It’ll be less painful that way.”</p><p> </p><p>Tweek glanced around to check that the corridor leading to their home room was still relatively empty. It was. “Fine. So I spoke to Craig last night.”</p><p> </p><p>“And…” Kenny urged him to elaborate like he was in the Grease musical and was about to start singing <em>tell me more tell me more.</em></p><p> </p><p>“We’re kind of dating now.” Tweek breathed as the words spilled from his mouth. He didn’t want to look Kenny in the eyes, he knew with certainty that there would be a smug grin on that <em>bastard’s</em> face.</p><p> </p><p>“Wooo! Operation Craig and Tweek was a success!” Kenny cheered to Tweek’s frantic hushes.</p><p> </p><p>“Dude… not so loud. We are keeping it quiet for now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Don’t worry. Discretion is practically my middle name.” Kenny gave him a grin, followed by a thumbs up and a few more whoops.</p><p> </p><p>Mercifully it was time for class, which meant that Kenny would have to be shutting up for a bit.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kenny was anything but subtle. When Craig turned up at Mrs Matthews’ door, a sheepish look on his face as he tried not to stare at Tweek with a beatific smile like the <strike>lovesick</strike> idiot he was, Kenny immediately started nudging his friend with a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows. Tweek groaned and proceeded to slam his head against his wooden desk. The teacher shot him a glare and he resisted the urge to flip her off. He didn’t want to get sent out of this lesson, it wasn’t worth the hassle <strike>plus he got to see Craig.</strike></p><p>
  
</p><p>By lunch time Tweek was going to snap. He’d not had chance to speak to Craig in any of his classes, and Kenny had graduated from eyebrow waggles to winking suggestively when the dark haired boy entered the room. This never failed to make Tweek <strike>blush</strike> annoyed and he was one step away from killing Kenny himself.</p><p> </p><p>Luckily the mischievous blonde was currently distracted by his Buttercup. Since they’d been forcibly outed, the boys had given up all pretence and were sat suspiciously close to one another, their hands linked under the table and both cheeks bloomed like roses.</p><p> </p><p>Currently they were whispering terms of endearments and Tweek wanted to barf. He really hoped he and Craig wouldn’t be like that, though he flushed to the thought of being whispered sweet nothings too. Tweek shook himself. He needed to get a grip. He was becoming pathetic. Clearly hanging out with Kenny and Butters was spreading the contagion of love sickness if even he was feeling it now.</p><p> </p><p>Distancing himself from the table and the positively stifling amorous intent, Tweek excused himself to the bathroom. He’d lost his appetite anyway. Those blondes had been exchanging more saliva than was strictly sanitary <em>yuck.</em></p><p> </p><p>Tweek was just finishing up washing his hands when an unexpected hand touched his shoulder. Quick as a whip, the blonde turned his head, his face morphed into his usual glare.</p><p> </p><p>Just as rapidly that glare softened when he saw that it was <em>his boyfriend</em>who had tapped his shoulder with a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey babe.” Craig greeted the blonde, trying not to grimace at how stupid he felt. He was going for suave not creepy old guy trying to pick up girls at a club.</p><p> </p><p>“Babe?” Tweek had to try and hide his amused smile, he didn’t want the currently blushing boy to think he was being laughed at.</p><p> </p><p>“It.. Erm.. it sounded better in my head.” Craig mumbled, ducking his gaze to avoid Tweek’s inquisitive eyes. Jesus he was shit at being a boyfriend. Why couldn’t he be like Kenny? All cool and confident and charismatic enough that the majority of the school fancied him.</p><p> </p><p>“No.. no. I like it.” A little laughter spilled from Tweek’s mouth and Craig’s ears went red as he pictured kissing those now grinning lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay babe.” Craig replied like the dork he was. They both grinned at each other like they were sharing a private joke.</p><p> </p><p>A moment passed by like that before Craig cleared his throat to discuss what he’d originally intended with the blonde. “So.. Er.. does Kenny know about us or something? ‘Cause he keeps like giving me thumbs up and mouthing <em>well done</em> at me when I’ve seen him in the hallways.”</p><p> </p><p>Tweek was going to murder Kenny. Definitely going to kill that bastard. Shaking his head, Tweek replied. “Uh yeah he kind of guessed. But it was your fault! You left this hickey on me you vampire!”</p><p> </p><p>Craig’s eyes scoured possessively to where the love bite had been formed. Something in him was <em>soo</em> happy to see that there. It meant that last night had really happened. “Oh sorry.” He wasn’t really sorry. “Kenny’s being way too obvious though, even Clyde is catching on.”</p><p> </p><p>“You could tell him.. if you wanted?” Tweek offered, it was only fair since his best friend knew about them.</p><p> </p><p>“I.. uh.. thought you wanted it to be a secret?”</p><p> </p><p>“I just don’t want the whole school to know yet. Your friends will be able to keep it quiet right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Erm… yeah?” Craig answered dubiously, he had his suspicions about his friend and his status as gossip queen. But Clyde was also loyal. Maybe it would be okay?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was not okay.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Immediately, upon hearing confirmation from Craig that he and Tweek were together, Clyde stood up from the lunch table and cheered. If that hadn’t have attracted too much attention, the way Clyde then rushed to wear Kenny sat and gave him a high five would have. A bewildered cafeteria had to hear the boys congrulate each other exuberantly about how they’d managed to pull off <em>Operation Creek</em> and how awesome it was that Tweek and Craig were finally together.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>So naturally by the end of lunch period pretty much everyone knew. One boy was not too thrilled with the news. His elaborate <em> get Craig and Tweek</em> together scheme had been dashed by the jerks already hooking up! <em>Cupid me </em> would not be happy about that. Still, Cartman reasoned with himself, he would have the joy of tearing them apart. He just had to wait. Wait for the perfect time to strike. Then there would be maximum carnage.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been ninety two days since Craig and Tweek had become the <em>it couple</em> for the school. Cartman knew this for two reasons: the first he’d been marking the days off till it was a psychological significant time in their relationships, for when infatuation would begin to form into lust, and second everyone was gushing about <em>how cute</em> it was that those fags were celebrating their three month anniversary.</p><p> </p><p>The duo had reached cult status in the school and in the wider community of South Park. It pissed both boys off to no end. Picnic dates at Stark Pond had been interrupted by squalls of giggling girls. This naturally resulted in a single finger salute from the both of them, sadly the girls seemed to find it adorably cute and would laugh like hyenas until the boys eventually had enough and moved on.</p><p> </p><p>Then there was the art. Some of that shit was fucking disturbing. <em>Why did they draw Tweek’s dick bent on such an angle? Never mind the whole Pastor Craig thing. </em>He’d wore a priest costume one time for Halloween and that somehow meant that he was destined to be drawn as a man of the cloth, tempted by his naughty imp boyfriend. Though if Craig kept some of the more <em>explicit</em> drawings for his own personal collection, no one needed to know.</p><p> </p><p>Despite all the fanfare, both boys were pretty satisfied with their relationship. Vicki had been super supportive of Craig and the calming influence he had on Tweek and the Tuckers had never seen Craig so expressively happy and had eagerly welcomed the boy who had done that into their home.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey babe. You ready for tonight?” Craig had, as always, greeted Tweek at his locker. A secret smile graced his lips, one reserved just for the blonde. He had never thought he could be <em>soo happy. </em>It was scary. Yet exhilarating.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.. where are we off to man?” Tweek had been impatiently asking his dark haired boyfriend for the last week since Clyde had let it slip that Craig had something special planned.</p><p>“You’ll find out soon honey.” Craig placed a quick kiss on Tweek’s forehead, ignoring the chorus of coos in response to this action. The blonde tried to act angry, but found that he couldn’t. Damn Craig making him feel like this. He could almost forget his shitty parents when his boyfriend was hugging him, but part of him was just waiting for the glass to shatter.</p><p> </p><p>“You guys should get a room.” Kenny jokingly catcalled as he sauntered up to the couple that had become increasingly attached at the hip. He was swatted by the blonde boy he was currently hand in hand with for his remark but he still grinned inanely.</p><p> </p><p>“Sup fellas.” Butters smiled cheerfully, he had been pretty much adopted into the Marsh family at this point, Randy loved how eager he was at listening to his inane plans and had become taken with his blonde charge.</p><p> </p><p>“Big night tonight huh? Your three month anniversary?” Kenny mentioned, though his smirk suggested he was up to mischief, especially with the glint in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Kenny. You’ve been reminding me about it every day for the past week.” Tweek huffed.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh don’t be too mad at him Tweek, Ken’s just been excited for you, that’s all.” Butters gave his boyfriend a loving smile and eagerly accepted the kiss Kenny planted on his mouth.</p><p>“Just make sure you guys use protection. And don’t do anything I haven’t done.” Kenny winked loving the way Craig immediately began spluttering, squawking that <em>they weren’t having sex yet.</em></p><p> </p><p>Tweek, well used to Kenny’s antics, merely rolled his eyes. “I’m pretty sure you’ve done everything man. I think it would be impossible to do that.</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly Sugar Spice, you two kids will be fine.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Throughout the day Tweek wondered where Craig was taking him? Fortunately the dark haired boy could drive and had permission to use his dad’s truck when it wasn’t needed so they could go literally anywhere. It was kind of exciting to think that. Tweek could just imagine a future where he and Craig escaped and moved out of South Park. It would be perfect.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde’s happy mood made it easy for Cartman to sneak up on him during their shared art class where, Tweek embarrassingly, was shading in doodles of hearts as he waited for his painting to dry.</p><p> </p><p>“Someone’s in a happy mood.” Cartman stated slyly as he watched bemused when Tweek hurriedly covered up his drawings with a casual hand.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not a crime is it?” Tweek responded in a wary tone, the large boy reminding him of a serpent, the way he was always always obviously plotting.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no… I’m just surprised that’s all.. you know.. given everything.” Cartman’s voice was upbeat but laced with faux concern. Tweek took a deep breath, trying to ignore, trying not to be baited in to asking why. Unfortunately the blonde was only human and without meaning to said.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>Cartman was pleased. People were <em>soo </em>easy to manipulate.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. If you don’t know… well I shouldn’t say.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me.” Tweek growled. He knew he was obviously falling into a trap, but Cartman’s smugly concerned face was hard to ignore.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm… I’m not sure if I should… you might shoot the messenger.” Cartman taunted the blonde a little more.</p><p> </p><p>“Just fucking tell me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay okay.. don’t get sand in your vagina..” Tweek shot him a dark glare. “Sooo it’s just weird you being so happy when Craig has been overheard talking to a guy named <em>Michael</em>. Apparently he’s been complaining that you never have sex<em>.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Craig wouldn’t do that to me.” He crossed his arms obstinately. <em>He wouldn’t would he</em>? <em>He was sure Craig was a decent guy. But then he’d never expect his parents to be drugging him all his life..</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Cartman could see that a little seed of doubt had been planted in Tweek’s mind, it was written all over his face. The blonde was the perfect target for this scheme, despite his bravado, Tweek was obviously an insecure mess.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me ask you something Tweek?”</p><p> </p><p>Tweek just looked at him. Cartman took it as confirmation to proceed. “Does Craig ever call you pet names? Like honey, baby etc..”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah..”</p><p> </p><p>“Cheaters often do that so they don’t accidentally call you by the wrong name. It’s a classic move.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe he just likes to be affectionate?” Tweek pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe… but personally I’d like to be sure if I was you. If I’m wrong, there’s no harm. If I’m right and he is seeing this <em>Michael</em> then you can dump his ass. Think about it. If he’s cheating then he’s really just <em>mocking you.</em> Wouldn’t you want to be sure?”</p><p> </p><p>Cartman watched Tweek mull his words over. <em>Maybe Cartman did have a point? Craig might not be cheating, but maybe it was wise to make sure? His parents had taught him that no one could ever be fully trusted.</em></p><p> </p><p>“If.. I wanted to check out your claim. That is probably not true.. how would you suggest?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm..” Cartman pretended to consider the question deeply. “Well, there’s the old have surveillance follow him for a few days tactic. Or even easier.. Craig probably texts this <em>Michael </em>on his phone. You could check his message history.”</p><p> </p><p>“It would be that easy?” Tweek asked. He was still dubious. Did he want to check Craig’s phone? Cartman was probably lying. But then if Craig had nothing to hide, well then there’d be nothing there. No harm, no foul.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep.. don’t think to check his deleted messages though. Cheaters don’t want to get caught and will act sneaky.” Cartman offered him a solicitous smile. He was a fucking master at playing people. He was sure this plan would work. All he had to do was sneak Craig’s phone from the locker room during P.E and the blonde was sure to find his fabricated messages with a guy named Michael.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Craig was <em>sooo</em> excited for his date with Tweek tonight. He’d been doing odd jobs around the house to save up money to take them both to a fancy restaurant out in the city and then to a showing of Romeo and Juliet at a nearby theatre. He knew that Tweek would love it, he was mad about all things drama related, and Shakespeare was one of his favourites. It was kind of cute how much of literature nerd his boyfriend was. He supposed it balanced out how much of a space geek he himself was.</p><p> </p><p>Much to Craig’s dismay, when he’d finished getting dressed into his <em>casual </em>suit in preparation for his date, his mom and sister both cooed at him. His mom had gone far enough to even take pictures, which embarrassed Craig to no end. They were acting like he was going to fricking prom, not taking his boyfriend on a date. Their reaction made him worry that he’d overdressed, but he had checked and triple check the dress code for Chez Mode and it had stipulated smart dress. <em>Sigh. </em>He was going sans chullo hat today which made him feel naked and vulnerable in ways most people wouldn’t understand.</p><p> </p><p>To add to his mortification, when his dad arrived home to his son being harassed by the two women of the household, he just laughed before saying. “Good luck son.” That was when he slipped him a packet of condoms. Craig would have kicked off, but his dad also slipped him fifty bucks too so he decided to forgive him.</p><p> </p><p>Tweek was a little quiet when he picked him up from Vicki’s. Craig had to wonder if he was nervous? Or had he done something wrong? Maybe someone had upset him? Or he was thinking about his parents?</p><p> </p><p>“You alright there babe? Dinner and a play isn’t too much.. right?” Craig was now becoming doubtful of his date idea, maybe it <em>was</em> too overwhelming. He didn’t even know if Tweek liked French cuisine. He had been told that it was super romantic and the food was amazing, so he’d made a reservation. Plus being out of South Park meant no fan girls following them. God he was an idiot for not checking if Tweek would like it there.</p><p> </p><p>Cartman’s warnings had been plaguing Tweek all afternoon. He’d tried to brush them off, get them out of his head. But his mind had kept going <em>what if what if what if.</em> Craig had given him the perfect opening to voice his concerns. He could bring it up all casual like.. <em>so Craig, Cartman says you’re cheating on me, is that true?</em></p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t do that though. If he wasn’t cheating, then Tweek would come off as jealous and possessive. If he was though, maybe he’d lie and then Tweek would never know. He couldn’t bring it up, he had to find out for himself. His mind wouldn’t rest otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine Craig.. just excited to see this restaurant you’re taking us too. Chez mode you say? I’ve never had French stuff before.” Tweek forced an uneasy smile on his lips, his stomach churning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Cartman :(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The restaurant was as magnificent as the online pictures had portrayed. The service had been a little intimidating though, their server had been what could only been described as a little <em>odd</em>. The waiter had greeted them with a bow, which kind of freaked both of them out, and in a suspiciously bad French accent had addressed them with. “Bonsoir messieurs, how are you this evening ? Let me show you to your table.”</p><p> </p><p>The waiter had long dark brown hair and reminded Craig distinctly of that weird faux French kid that had been there for a short while in elementary school. Christophe ? That might have been his name. But, it was unlikely that that kid would now be waiting tables at an upscale restaurant in the city closest to South Park. Surely that would be just too random.</p><p> </p><p>The <em>potentially </em>Christophe waiter had served them their Coke Zeros and so far dinner was going smoothly. It was fortunate that although the menu was written in French, it did have English translations beneath each item so they weren’t completely struggling.</p><p> </p><p>“May I recommend the <em>escargots?</em> They are délicieux.”The dodgy French accent was apparent once more as the waiter returned for their food order. Craig didn’t like the smirk on the guy’s face but Tweek jumped in before he could even offer a rebuttal.</p><p> </p><p>“Man, everyone knows escargots are snails. So no thanks.” Tweek glanced at the menu once more. “I’ll have the onion soup and the steak and fries.”</p><p> </p><p>“Very well monsieur.” The waiter frowned, annoyed that he’d not been able to laugh at their ignorance of French cuisine. He turned to Craig. “And for you ?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh.. same.” Craig felt a little out of his depth with all the choices and was now worried it was <em>he</em> that was uncomfortable being in this kind of restaurant. The Tuckers had always been a meat and two veg kind of family. No fuss, no thrills.</p><p> </p><p>When the waiter had finally left them to be alone and had stopped <em>hovering,</em> Craig turned to his boyfriend of three months with a quirked brow. “So… escargots are snails huh ?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah man.. it said on the menu.” Tweek pointed to the English translation, making Craig feel a little foolish. “Plus my parents liked this kind of stuff, said French desserts were the perfect accompaniment to their coffee.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Well now I feel an idiot.” Craig admitted with a blush that Tweek found far too adorable for his own good. He wished he could just relax and enjoy this, but he couldn’t, couldn’t get the thought from his mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah don’t. We can’t all be sophisticated as me.” Tweek forced a joke, feeling like he was lying, pretending to be happy when he really wanted to be screaming.</p><p> </p><p>The food was exquisite, and without snails, but Tweek’s appetite was pretty shot. He kept waiting for the opportunity for Craig to leave his phone unattended. He had started to think it was never going to happen when Craig excused himself to the rest room, leaving his phone on the table.</p><p> </p><p>Did he really want to do this ? Did he really want to invade his boyfriend’s privacy ? He wasn’t sure but he had to act fast. Craig wouldn’t be in the restrooms forever. Mentally waging a war against himself, he took a deep breath, rationalising that he’d just take a quick peek…</p><p> </p><p>Naturally Craig’s password was STRIPE, Tweek had seen him type it in dozens of times and it wasn’t too hard to follow. He checked Craig’s inbox. Nothing. Just texts from him, his mom and dad, Tricia and Clyde. There was nothing that was illicit in nature, it all seemed pretty mundane actually. Tweek was angry at himself for believing Cartman and was about to put Craig’s phone back on his side of the table. When he remembered. Check the deleted message history.</p><p> </p><p>That was when Tweek’s world unfolded.</p><p> </p><p>A thread of dozens of texts played out, tramautising Tweek with their content. He read every heart breaking word.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Craig : Sup babe. I’ll come over after Tweek leaves. Shouldn’t be too long I hope ! Xxxxx</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Michael : No worries.. do you reckon he suspects ? Xxxxxx </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Craig : nah he’s an idiot. Thinks I care about him haha.  Can’t wait to see you. Xxxxxx </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Michael : Me too. Thinking of all the things we can do &lt;3 xxxxxx </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Craig : I’ll be in your bed soon babe.. ;) xxxxxxx</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Tears stung Tweek’s eyes but he tried to hold himself together. He couldn’t break down. Not in this restaurant. Not in front of Craig. Why ? Why has he been so fucking stupid to trust someone again ? Hadn’t he learned the lesson with his dear old mom and dad ? He was a fucking idiot.</p><p> </p><p>But he wasn’t going to be for long. He would get Craig and this <em>Michael </em>back. He just needed to keep his cool. They’d never suspect him coming.</p><p> </p><p>Tweek stewed through the dessert and the rest of the meal. He put a brave face on through the play, but even the effort Craig had gone to, to score tickets didn’t impress him. How could it ? It was all obviously a lie. Craig would much prefer to be with Michael.</p><p> </p><p>He tried to not arouse suspicion that he knew, but his mood must have reflected anyway as Craig kept squeezing his hand reassuringly, whispering to him, asking if he was okay. All very sweet stuff, but obviously it was all an act.</p><p> </p><p>A nearly silent car journey home later and Tweek was in bed, finally allowing the tears to fall from his face. He’d trusted Craig, he even thought he might <strike>love</strike> really like him. He’d been left in tatters. Again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tweek had been forcing himself to go through the motions. He kept to his routine. Greet Craig at his locker. Hold his hand and walk to class. Sit in lessons and attempt to learn. But it all boiled over during lunch time when for the millionth time that day, Craig had asked him how he was.</p><p> </p><p>Tweek snapped.</p><p> </p><p>“No I’m not okay. And you should know <em>exactly</em> why !”</p><p> </p><p>“But I don’t Tweek ! I’m not a mind reader. You’ve been acting off since yesterday.” Craig replied exasperated, feeling all kinds of hurt and confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Off ? Well if I’m acting so strange to you, maybe you should just go be with Michael !” Tweek’s voice had risen considerably and both boys were under no illusion that everyone wasn’t totally listening in. This was prime time gossip. The <em>it couple</em> having an argument.</p><p> </p><p>“Michael ? Who the fuck is Michael ?” Craig was thunderstruck. He wasn’t even sure he knew any Michaels. What was Tweek talking about ?</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t give me that. I saw them ! I saw your texts to him last night.” Tweek stood up angrily, just barely keeping his voice from wavering. “Hooking up with him behind my back.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have no idea what…” Tweek cut off whatever Craig had been just about to say.</p><p> </p><p>“I trusted you ! I let you in and you used me ! You fucking used me like I was nothing. You let me get close to you and then you fucking cut me. You’ve got spikes man.” The entirety of the cafeteria was staring at the duo, and watched in open mouthed silence as the blonde now ran away.</p><p> </p><p>“What the actual fuck ?” Craig muttered to himself. He then noticed that the majority of the canteen were glaring daggers at him. Tweek’s impassioned speech making him out to be some kind of cheating whore. <em>Fucking great. </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clyde surveyed the pitiful state of his best friend’s room as Craig’s mom let him in the house with concern on her features and a whispered <em>good luck in there</em>. The normally fastidiously clean boy had allowed his trash can to become over flowing, wrappers littering the floor and bottles of Coke Zero half drunk. It looked like the curtains hadn’t been opened in days and dark circles stained the dark haired boy’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here ?” Craig was more monotonous than ever, his cheeks turned down in misery. He was currently sat up in his bed, his NASA space t-shirt creased and definitely not freshly laundered.</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus !  Craig.” Clyde wrinkled his nose as he stepped into the stuffy cesspit that was Craig’s room. “I’m going to crack open a window man. That okay ?”</p><p> </p><p>Clyde didn’t wait for Craig to answer and opened the latch anyway. Immediately some of the stench of sorrow dissipated and Clyde could breathe through his nose again.</p><p> </p><p>Craig was despondent as his brown haired friend took a seat on the end of his bed, not giving any indication or acknowledgement that Clyde was even present.</p><p> </p><p>“Craig, buddy ? How are you feeling man ?” Clyde tried a gentle tone, fearing the guy’s wrath.</p><p>“Fucking awful. What do you think ?” Bitterness overwhelmed his words. Craig tried his best to feel nothing, to remain stoic, but nothing had been the same since the <em>Cafeteria Incident </em>as he referred to it in his head, a few days ago.</p><p> </p><p>Craig didn’t notice as he wasn’t looking at Clyde, but the brunette boy’s eyes started to collect little tears. “Awww don’t worry mate. You know what they say, plenty of fish in the sea and all that.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not just that though.” The dark haired boy gritted out, forcing his voice not to break. “I mean.. I um lo- really liked Tweek. And now everyone thinks I’m a cheater too.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure that’ll blow over.” Clyde attempted to reassure his morose friend. He was shocked, he’d never imagined Craig to have <em>feelings </em>like this, throughout the time he’d known him, he’d half expected Craig to be like a secret robot or something.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think it will Clyde ! No one is talking to me at school. Even you said you had to sit somewhere else at lunch so my <em>status didn’t affect your chances with Bebe.</em>” Craig had been hurt when his best friend wouldn’t even socialise with him in public. The last few days had been hell. Not only had he lost Tweek, he’d become a social pariah.</p><p> </p><p>This hadn’t just been at school where all the girls had taken to giving him the cold shoulder and the guys gave him a wide berth so as to not be infected by his unpopularity. No. The adults of South Park had begun throwing him judgemental glares too, and snubbing him if he so much as dared go into a convenience store to make a purchase.</p><p> </p><p>Normally Craig was able to shrug off people’s opinions of him. But with Tweek ignoring his texts and calls, along with vanishing off the face of the earth, he felt weakened. That and the constant hostility was a lead barrage weighing him down.</p><p> </p><p>Clyde shifted guiltily. He didn’t have much excuse, he had gone against the <em>bro code</em> that he held so dear to his heart. “I know <em>man</em>. I’m sorry it’s just.. with you cheating on Tweek. It just doesn’t look good for me to be sat with you. The girls might think I condone cheating. And then Bebe will never date me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I never fucking cheated ! I wouldn’t. I fucking <em>love </em>Tweek.” Any worry Craig might have had about his <em>appearance</em> went out the window with the anger he still felt. He was conflicted. On the one hand he missed the blonde, on the other he was furious for what he’d done. Accusing him like this and ruining his life.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” That was all Clyde could say, his eyes widened by the shocking revelation. It seemed to be the truth though. But that didn’t make sense with Tweek’s fervent accusations.</p><p> </p><p>Clyde spent a little while longer being ignored by Craig before deciding that his friend was as well as could be. He had to do something though. If Craig really hadn’t cheated on Tweek, then something must have been going on for the blonde to think he had. Clyde knew he had to get in touch with Kenny.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Not many things worried the sunshine blonde known as Kenny. When someone had faced death as many times as he had, trivial things just didn’t have an impact anymore. But Kenny had been worrying about Tweek for the last few days. His blonde friend had ignored every single one of his texts and calls, and hadn’t shown up to school. Kenny wasn’t sure what to do? When he’d tried to turn up at Tweek’s house, most times there had been no answer, and the one time Tweek’s MILF of a foster carer had come to the door, she had said that Tweek wasn’t up for visitors yet.</p><p> </p><p>Kenny was all about ready to take drastic measures, maybe storm Tweek’s house, when Clyde ended up calling him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey man, you got a minute to talk?” Clyde’s voice came through the phone when Kenny accepted it and moved to his bedroom so he didn’t have the background noise of his mom and dad screaming.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s up?” Kenny didn’t wish Clyde no ill will, Craig on the other hand..</p><p> </p><p>“Look. I know this might sound stupid. But well.. I don’t think Craig cheated on Tweek.”</p><p> </p><p>Kenny paused. At first he wanted to defend Tweek and claim that the blonde wasn’t crazy or lying about what he’d seen. But there was also the fact that Kenny had seen the way Craig looked at Tweek, the guy was fucking smitten. He was ashamed to admit it, but Kenny had been a huge player before Butters has changed his life, and he knew from experience what fuckboys were like. Craig was not a fuckboy, Kenny was certain of that. The dark haired boy had <em>monogamy </em>written all over him.</p><p> </p><p>“If he didn’t, why does Tweek think he did? Who is this Michael that Tweek insists he’s been texting?” The blonde pondered allowed, not really expecting any answer.</p><p> </p><p>“I dunno man.” Clyde’s shrug could be heard through the phone. “Maybe find out from Tweek what he exactly saw and we can try work it out.”</p><p> </p><p>“I would.. but his foster carer is gatekeeping him and he won’t answer me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well you need to try figure something out. Craig is devastated! I could have swore he’d been crying!” Clyde exaggerated slightly, though there was likely truth in his words.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure that wasn’t you?” Kenny joked, well aware that Clyde had the reputation of being a crybaby.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you! I’ll figure something else out. I don’t need you mocking me…” Clyde sounded angry, and Kenny realised he had to quickly interject.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. I’ll talk to Tweek and see why he thinks Craig has been cheating on him. But if Craig has been a dick, I reserve the right to kick his ass.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fair enough.” Clyde agreed readily.</p><p> </p><p>Kenny hadn’t wanted to do this, but he had been given no other choice he reasoned. He had waited till it had gotten darker before going to where Tweek’s house resided. He didn’t bother knocking on the door. He didn’t want to alert anyone to his presence, not with what he’d been about to do.</p><p> </p><p>The back of the house had two important features. A drain pipe that looked sturdily attached to the wall, along with an annex complete with a flat roof. Both these would come in handy for when he broke in to Tweek’s bedroom. Fortunately, during his days of Mysterion, Kenny had become very adept at this very skill, so he was confident he could do it.</p><p> </p><p>Despite having a low body mass, Kenny’s upper body strength was enough to begin the climb up the pipe that only slightly groaned from his weight. Slowly but surely he pulled himself up, shimmying his body with a rhythmic wriggle as he made his way to the top. The bricks bit into his hands roughly as he was forced to hang on them, using his momentum to swing himself over onto the flat surface of the roof. Luckily it didn’t cave in and was indeed a solid structure, unlike the one at his house that had pretty much rotted through completely.</p><p>From there it was easy, he just needed to wedge the gap open that Tweek had oh so conveniently left at the bottom of his window. <em>Bingo.</em> It was wide open now and enough space for someone of Kenny’s slim build to edge his way in with a little flexibility.</p><p> </p><p>Tweek had just returned from the toilet when he saw a cloaked figure burst through his window. He <strike>screamed</strike> was startled and immediately hurried over to this unknown threat and began kicking them in the ribs. Although his feet were bare, they seemed to hurt the intruder who grunted in pain as he booted.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you? Why are you here? Did my parents send you?” Each question was punctuated with another swing of his foot into the person’s chest and stomach area.</p><p> </p><p>“Dude..dude.. Stop! It’s me.” Kenny managed to get out in between the wind being knocked out of him.</p><p> </p><p>Tweek recognised that voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Kenny! What the fuck man? You can’t just break into someone else’s house?” At least the kicks had momentarily ceased and Kenny was able to sit up with only a slight bit of pain. His friend’s bedroom had really taken a hit on cleanliness since he’d last been here, not that it’d been a show home then. Tweek followed his friend’s gaze to the empty Ben and Jerry’s tubs and tried not to blush.</p><p> </p><p>“You weren’t answering my texts.” Kenny grinned, as if that was an adequate explanation.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, what made you even look at his phone? Like was there anything that made you suspicious?” Kenny was sat cross-legged on Tweek’s bed enjoying the bowl of ice cream he’d been graciously given by Vicki when she’d come up to investigate the commotion. The woman had tutted disapprovingly at Kenny when he’d admitted alologetically to climbing up her drainpipe, before offering him some Cookie Dough ice cream. Kenny had never been able to afford Ben and Jerry’s, there were pretty pricey for such small tubs, so every bit was pretty much heaven to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Erm.. well. I wasn’t really suspicious at first.” Tweek spooned his own mouthful, the deliciousness only slightly soothing the pain he felt at recounting the whole sordid mess. Vicki upon hearing Tweek’s relationship woes, had immediately gone out and bought far too many tubs of ice cream. “I honestly didn’t think Craig was like that, but well…”</p><p> </p><p>Tweek stopped then as if he was embarrassed and Kenny raised his eyebrow up at that in speculation. “Well.. what?”</p><p>“Well.. Cartman told me that he’d heard rumours about Craig cheating on me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cartman?” Kenny was shocked. The fatass would definitely not be telling Tweek about that from the goodness of his own heart, it had to be a scheme.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes.. I didn’t believe him at first. But he was right! Craig was cheating on me with that skank Michael!” Tweek’s anger did little to mask the true despair in his voice. Kenny pulled his friend into a hug, and for once the closed off blonde allowed the affection, sinking into his embrace.</p><p> </p><p>Inside Kenny’s head the cogs were turning. Cartman had to be involved in this. Somehow.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cartman had been feeling super self-satisfied since he’d managed to fuck with both Tweek and Craig in one fell swoop. That asshole Tucker had been walking around like a zombie since then, clearly heartbroken and suffering from everyone’s righteous hatred. The psychotic blonde hadn’t been seen since, but Cartman had seen the pain on Tweek’s face as he accused his lover of cheating. It had been perfect, a flawless of execution of a job well done.</p><p> </p><p>He’d been a little miffed at the short duration of his revenge on Kenny, but he figured that thinking his boyfriend was about to suffer a lobotomy was punishment enough. He figured the carnage caused by Tweek and Craig’s break up was satisfying enough.</p><p> </p><p>Kenny, for the second time that evening, broke into someone’s house. He had taken the time to get his Mysterion gear, happy that despite being a little tight in certain areas, it pretty much fit and he was ready to take on Cartman.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes widened when he clambered into Cartman’s bedroom and he saw him surrounded by stuffed animals giving a hefty monologue. <em>What a fucking freak.</em> Still, the fatass didn’t see it coming, too engaged with the sound of his own voice, when Kenny whacked him on the side of the head.</p><p> </p><p>A huffed protest was all that was heard as Cartman fell to the floor with a satisfying thud. Kenny had to act quickly before he came around and got to work in tying the fat boy up, gagging him with his dad’s sweaty and frankly revolting socks for extra vindication.</p><p> </p><p>The words that came out sounded like they could have come from the old Kenny, muffled as they were by the fabric. It sort of sounded like <em>fuck you kenny, you’ll pay for this you white trash whore</em> but it was hard to tell, even to someone as practiced in conversing like that as Kenny was.</p><p> </p><p>Kenny glared at him, squaring himself to maximise intimidation as he brandished his trusty old knife. Cartman looked positively horrified, his fat eyes bulging from his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen here fatass, in a minute I will remove the gag as I’ve some questions that needs answering, scream for help and your fucking teddy bear here will need a lot more than re-stuffing.” The blonde had clutched Furry-Rye in his left hand, dangling the toy in front of the restrained Cartman. “Nod if you understand.”</p><p> </p><p>It took a moment but Cartman eventually nodded slowly, it was clear that he didn’t appreciate being put in this position. The guy had serious control issues and definitely didn’t like being beholden to anyone. Especially not someone like Kenny.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom! Mom!” Cartman, of course screamed when the gag was removed. Kenny shoved it back in just as Liane made it to her son’s door.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh hey Mrs Cartman, you doing okay?” Kenny gave her a sultry smile, amping up his manners in an attempt to disarm her.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.. my.. I’m good Kenny thank you.” Liane let out a giggle as Kenny winked at her. “Are you and Eric playing your superhero games again?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup.” Kenny nodded, happy for the plausible ish excuse to why her son was currently tied up and gagged. “Eric has been captured at the moment, in need of rescuing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh well.. don’t let me keep you boys. Hunnykins, don’t stay up too late playing with your friend. You promised Mommy that you’d get your homework done tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>Kenny gave an evil smirk when Mrs Cartman left. “You shouldn’t have done that <em>hunnykins</em>. I told you the consequences.” The blonde held the knife he’d stashed behind his back above the bear. Cartman pleaded behind his gag. “You get one chance.”</p><p> </p><p>The fabric was once more ripped from Cartman’s mouth, this time a little bit more aggressively than strictly necessary.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you Kenny!” Cartman spat when he’d been released, he didn’t press his luck though and yell for his mom again. Who knew what that crazy <em>redneck</em> would do with a knife?</p><p> </p><p>“Nah you’re <em>not</em> my type.” Kenny said automatically before reminding himself of his earlier mission. “You said to Tweek that Craig was cheating on him. Why?”</p><p> </p><p>Cartman couldn’t help the satisfied smirk that contorted his features before wiping it from his face and pretending to act innocent. “I have no idea what you mean..”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t test me you fat lump of shit! Tweek told me that you’d said to him that Craig was cheating on him.” Kenny tried to keep his voice down, but his anger made it difficult.</p><p> </p><p>“So? I was just trying to be friendly. You know being a decent citizen letting someone know they’re being cheated on.” Cartman changed his tactic given that his lie hadn’t worked out.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Please</em>, we both know that Craig wouldn’t cheat on Tweek. So why did you say it? What did you do?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ha Ha.. like I’d tell you. But let’s just say payback is a bitch.” Cartman jeered, jubilant in his victory.</p><p> </p><p>Kenny’s hand printed a red mark on Cartman’s face as he slapped him sharply across it. “Fucking tell me! Or next time will be something worse.”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde saw fear dance in Cartman’s eyes now as he pointed the knife at him now. For all his posturing, the boy had very low pain tolerance. “Ugh.. you fucking psycho. I’ll tell you, just don’t like stab me like a fucking crackhead.”</p><p> </p><p>“I make no promises. Go on..”</p><p> </p><p>“It was too fucking easy.” Cartman, despite being in fear, had a smug expression on his face as he recounted his evil deeds. “I just had to mess with Tweek’s head, say that I’d heard he’d been texting another guy asking for sex. The whack job is so messed up he believed me straight away..”</p><p> </p><p>“How did you get the texts on Craig’s phone then?” Kenny demanded, still not understanding that bit.</p><p> </p><p>“Also fucking easy when you’ve got a little patience. You poor people have no idea how to wait for things…” Cartman trailed off with his usual malicious dig at Kenny’s poverty.</p><p> </p><p>“How. Did. You. Do. It?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t get your panties in a bunch. Like I was saying… I waited three months for my revenge. I was able to watch, see their routines. Tucker, the idiot, used to leave his phone in the locker room during gym class. It was too easy to take it and use it to text another number back and forth. Then, all I had to do was move those messages to the junk file and wait for them to be discovered by the psycho. Figured he wouldn’t bother looking at the time stamp when he had all those <em>heartbreaking </em>details to focus on.”</p><p> </p><p> “What the fuck? You did all that for revenge? On what? What had they done to you?” Kenny was amazed that someone could be that deranged.</p><p> </p><p>“They’d humiliated me.” Cartman shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, no one gets away with humiliating me. Not even you.. I mean who do you think told Butters’ parents about your <em>secret</em> relationship? Dude you were <em>sooo </em>obvious with that by the way.” Now Cartman had begun divulging his sordid plans, he couldn’t help but brag, relieved that he was finally able to share his genius.</p><p> </p><p>“What? It was <em>you</em> that got Butters in trouble and nearly got him lobotomised? What the fuck? You used to be friends!”</p><p> </p><p>“He was a tool to use to hurt you.” Cartman stated coldly, his voice devoid of any emotion. “Maybe you should have thought about that before you mocked my weight in Mrs Matthews’ class.”</p><p> </p><p>Kenny swung his fist hard, connecting forcefully with Cartman’s pudgy face. The fatass went to shriek in pain, but Kenny quickly stuffed the gag back in his gob. From there he went back out the window, leaving Cartman sobbing silently, tied to his bed. Hopefully it would be a few hours before his mom decided to check on him.</p><p> </p><p>The first thing Kenny did when he returned home was text Tweek. He’d said to the blonde boy that he’d interrogate Cartman and see what he knew, and what he’d found out absolved Craig of any wrongdoing. He knew that Tweek needed to know that, but he wasn’t sure even with this information that the couple could get back together. From what Clyde said, although Craig was miserable without Tweek, he was feeling resentful for being publicly humiliated again.</p><p> </p><p>Still, he could only hope that the two boys could work things out and that they’d find a way to punish Cartman.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Chapter 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tweek swallowed his fear down as he trudged up the steps to the Tucker residence. At first he hadn’t wanted to believe Kenny, how could he be so, so wrong? How could he have thrown his relationship in the trash just like that? Tweek didn’t know why he had, but even if Craig wouldn’t take him back, he still knew in his heart that he had to apologise. It was the very least Craig deserved.</p><p> </p><p>Biting his lip, the blonde boy knocked on the door, trying not to shrink down when the domineering presence of Thomas Tucker answered and glared at him angrily. “Why can’t you just quit him? Haven’t you hurt him enough?”</p><p> </p><p>“I just need to talk to him, sir.” Tweek tried his best to be polite, yet sound assertive. Even if Craig wouldn’t get back with him, they needed to talk.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, you’ve got five minutes. He’s in the back.” Thomas watched the boy who had broken his son’s heart make his way through the house and outside. He didn’t know if he was making the right choice in letting them talk. But he trusted his son enough to let him decide.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Craig had been forced out of his bedroom into the garden. Ostensibly it was so he could get <em>fresh air</em> but he was pretty sure his mom just wanted to sort out his laundry and clean up the dishes that had gotten stacked there. There wasn’t much to do in his yard, so he paced aimlessly until he spotted his old busted up bike. Maybe he could fix it up? Maybe that would take his mind off of <strike>Tweek</strike> things.</p><p> </p><p>With a determined grip, Craig manoeuvred the wrench to tighten the bolt that had loosened. It was sort of cathartic, mechanically fixing things all by himself. If only his relationship was as easy to fix.</p><p> </p><p>The patio doors slid open and Craig turned in their direction to see the heart stopping figure of his ex boyfriend emerge from inside his house. The blonde stood nervously, his hands dangling redundantly by his side as he sheepishly greeted Craig. “Hey dude.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want?” He hadn’t meant to snap but with the turmoil of emotions he was currently feeling, the easiest one to deal with and express was anger, so that is what he chose.</p><p> </p><p>Tweek had expected that reaction but it still hurt like a knife to the chest. “Look… I don’t expect you to <em>forgive </em>me or even want to get back together. I know I probably don’t deserve that.. but I just wanted to say I’m sorry. I’m sorry for accusing you of cheating, Cartman tricked me and I fell for it like a fucking idiot.”</p><p> </p><p>Craig’s eyes widened at that. He definitely hadn’t expected the blonde to be so apologetic, when the last time he’d seen him he’d been practically foaming at the mouth. Still, the hurt still burned in his chest and he succumbed to the resentment that he felt with how he’d been treated. Not just by Tweek, but the other residents of South Park.</p><p> </p><p>“You think you can just pull that shit you pulled at school the other day, and I’ll just take you back? If you thought I was cheating on you, why didn’t you just talk to me? You made everyone hate me!” Craig faced him now, eyebrows taut in fury and Tweek found himself yearning to hug that hurt away from him. Even though it had been he who had caused the pain.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry Craig.” Tweek held his hand to his chest, begging with his eyes for the dark haired boy to hear him. “I.. Don’t expect you to take me back, I don’t expect you to automatically trust me or forgive me. I just.. I wanted you to know how much I care about you.. how much I lo-love you. I didn’t think when I saw those texts that Cartman had planted. I just felt betrayed and I flipped out without even thinking. And now I’ve destroyed the one thing I cared about, the one person that actually made me believe in myself again.”</p><p> </p><p>Craig stared at him speechless.</p><p> </p><p>Realising that he wasn’t about to get a reply, Tweek turned to leave. He’d apologised and that was what Craig deserved. He hadn’t come expecting anything else <strike>as much as he really wanted it.</strike></p><p> </p><p>Watching the blonde boy walk away from him set off a chain reaction of conflicting emotions in Craig’s mind. He was <em>so </em>angry at Tweek. He felt so betrayed. But at the same time he admired the bravery it had taken for someone as insecure as Tweek to put his heart on the line like that. Then there was the fact that Craig fucking <em>loved </em>Tweek and didn’t want to lose him again. Before this, these last three months had been <em>soo</em> awesome for Craig and he wasn’t sure he could just let that go.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait!” Craig heard himself shouting before fully processing what he was doing.</p><p> </p><p>Tweek was almost at the door when he heard the words that made him turn. There was a swell of hope in his heart that he tried to squash, Craig could just be making him stay so he could say <em>fuck you.</em></p><p> </p><p>“We can try again on three conditions.” Craig took a deep breath and held three fingers up.</p><p> </p><p>Tweek nodded eagerly. He was willing to accept pretty much anything to get his Craig back.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.. firstly. We are fully over if you pull any shit in the cafeteria again.. if you’ve got a problem with me, you talk to me in private. No need to go psycho.”</p><p> </p><p>“Seems fair. What else?” Tweek agreed wholeheartedly to that.</p><p> </p><p>“Secondly, we need to work on your insecurities babe. Now.. I’m not saying counselling.. but I think your parents fucked you over and there’s no harm in dealing with that.” Tweek frowned at the thought of therapy but nodded nonetheless. He wanted Craig back so would do anything. Plus the fact that he was calling him babe again made him so happy.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s your third condition?” Tweek asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Thirdly, we get revenge on Cartman. We need to make that motherfucker pay for trying to split us up babe.” Craig gave a vicious grin that Tweek gladly returned.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh don’t worry, I have just the plan.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Chapter 45</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tweek could feel the draft emanate from the very pores of the building as he was patted down and scanned for prohibited items. This had been the first time he’d come here, and he was sure it would be the last. But he needed something, something that had to be worth putting himself through this shit.</p><p> </p><p>His mom was happy to see him. Well, she at least appeared that way when they led her out in handcuffs and chains, bolting them to the steel table where Tweek was already sat. The place was sterile and cold, just the place his parents’ deserved. He knew they were being watched, and probably listened to, by the guards that stood impassively around their allocated visit, so he had to make sure he was vague enough to not warrant too much suspicion.</p><p> </p><p>“How’s your father? How’s the coffee shop?” Were the first two questions out of his <em>mother’s</em> mouth when she had gotten settled and took a look at her only child. Tweek tried not to let it hurt him, but it still did.</p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t you going to ask how I am?” He commented snidely much to his mom’s surprise. She’d only known him as meek and submissive. This stronger side of her boy showing her that he had in fact inherited the Tweak genes after all.</p><p> </p><p>“I can see how you are. You’re in front of me.” Was all she said in a cool tone however.</p><p> </p><p>Tweek sighed and rolled his eyes. “Still standing I think.” That was his only answer to both. He’d not visited his father or the coffee shop, he figured his mom was the lesser of all those evils. She supposedly had a <em>maternal</em> side after all.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want then?” Mrs Tweak was to the point, sharp and devoid of warmth. Tweek didn’t mind. The sooner he could ask his favour, the sooner he could go home and hang with his Craig.</p><p> </p><p>“A kid at school has been causing me trouble.” He looked at her meaningfully, hoping he wouldn’t have to spell it out in front of the guards, however dumb they might appear to be.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh dear. Who?” Tweek’s mom seemed to understand what he was asking. At least he hoped.</p><p> </p><p>“Eric.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cartman?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup.” Tweek nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, well that’s a shame. If only I had someone to testify on my behalf, then maybe I could get out sooner and speak to his mom.” The woman spoke airily as though she was merely commenting on the weather and not trying to bribe her son.</p><p> </p><p>Tweek sucked in a harsh breath. He had thought it might come to something like this. “Even if someone does write you a letter of recommendation, you still will be here for at least ten years mom.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s my problem to deal with.” She told him sharply before turning her voice back into the sweet suburban housewife tone. “So do you want your bullying problem to disappear son?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Tweek firmly agreed, he’d run through all the possibilities, he knew his family’s connections and knew what the price may be. But Kenny had told him <em>exactly </em>what Cartman had done and he knew in his heart that he had to stop him, if he could.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. I’ll be expecting your letter within the week.” She stood up in clear dismissal. Tweek felt the guards pull at his arms and the meeting was over. He’d made a deal with the devil, he just hoped his mom came through on her end.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Craig was on his bed playing with Stripe when Tweek burst through his door, a grimace firmly adorning his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it done?” The dark haired boy asked his newly re-established boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Tweek took a deep breath and sank into his boyfriend’s loving arms, making sure not to squish the fur baby in the process. “I just hope we’ve done the right thing.”</p><p> </p><p>Craig draped his fingers through his blonde’s hair, enjoying the way that Tweek immediately soothed at his touch. “I know you don’t like dealing with <em>them.</em> But think what Cartman has done over the years. He killed a guy’s parents, he nearly had Butters lobotomised. The guy is unhinged and is a danger to society.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right.” Tweek felt a little bad, but he couldn’t argue with Craig’s cold logic and facts.</p><p> </p><p>It was two days since he’d seen his mom in prison that the news broke. Eric Cartman had gone missing, presumably kidnapped given the signs of struggle they had found in his bedroom. The school had been awash with speculation when the newspaper had run the story as its cover, everything from <em>owing money to the drug cartel</em>, or <em>he’d pissed off one too many gangsters </em>or even more outlandishly <em>he’d run away to join a hippie commune.  </em>Only Craig and Tweek knew the full truth of where Cartman had been permanently taken to and they sure as hell weren’t going to tell anyone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay it’s finished. I may now finally give my poor hands a break. I feel so empty right now, but soo relieved.</p><p>Thank you for all the comments and support. Thank you for your speculation which totally gave me ideas and thank you for just reading. </p><p>Thank you VibratingBlondeChild for being you and being the most amazing person in the entire world.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>